From Demon to Tiger- My new life
by hiddenwarrior29
Summary: Join me as I find myself in the world of Kung Fu Panda forget my past and try to find my position in my new home. The journey will be tough but I won't give up. I will find a new purpose for myself, so I can live with my head held high. Sorry summaries aren't my strength. Hope you'll enjoy and please review. There is only good advice.Rated T for violence. Featuring OC X Tigress
1. How on Earth did I get here?

Here it is folks, my second project.

Hope you'll like it and will give me tons of advice.

Anything you want to say put it in the review or send me a PM.

I can handle it, don't worry.

Like I say: There is NO bad advice.

**How on earth did I get here?**

As I woke up, I was lying on a field. I had a very bad ache all over my body. I tried to get to my feet, but I fell back to the ground. I then rolled on my back to look at the sky.

'This isn't Kodak.' I thought.

'I doubt this is even Kane-Galaxy. I… I have failed my duty to protect her. I now have no meaning in life.'

I struggled to get back to my feet and this time I made it. Slowly I walked of the field towards the cover of the forest, using my nose to find water. I wandered through the trees and soon found what I was looking for. The scent of water. I followed the scent until I reached its source, a small stream with clear water. I took a few handful of water and then turned my attention to my wounds.

'They aren't fatal, not even very dangerous. For once the mutations those goons did to me, really helped, I can't believe. By the looks of the healing I might have been out cold for about two days. Now that I have my energy back, I should find out where I am.'

As I walked through the forest, I couldn't help but marvel the beauty of this place. Kept going and after a while I found myself on the edge of a cliff. Next to me stood a rock formation with a big enough hole for a person to get through.

'That will be my post until I know what to do. And there's a village below I'll be able to get supplies. A good position for a post. Protected and near civilization. Arrghh… My shoulder, guess one bullet did get to me, but the wound feels empty, so the bullet bounced back out. I really should thank those guys for all the mutations they did to me. I better get to shelter and sleep.'

I crept into the cave and lay against the wall. Quickly I fell asleep. In my sleep I heard the voice of my mission. Protect her, at any costs or at any means necessary. That was my mission. As I did, we grew closer to each other. She kept pushing me into conversations and always asked me why I don't talk that much. I always gave her the same explanation, I can't feel any kind of emotion or pain. The latter only if it is a pain that a normal human couldn't live through, at least not without fainting. And when I did ask her something occasionally she would have hugged me. And say that no matter what, I should help those who can't fend for themselves. Then I woke up. Breathing a little harder, I felt my shoulder. The wound had sealed and the pain quickly receded. I decided to go outside and give the village a closer look.

_At the village_

As I walked through the streets everyone moved out of my way. Not surprising, I am two meters in height with broad shoulders. Even back on Kodak, I wasn't really accepted in society. Due to the genetic engineering and mutating done on me, I had a tail and orange-red skin with black stripes. I thought it best to ignore them and stick to my business. I kept an eye on my surroundings, memorizing every shop I saw. After a while I headed back towards my cave and thought about what I saw.

'The villagers are animals. Explains why they didn't panic and try to kill me. Yet I probably don't look like a tiger. I still have my human form. But this place seems somewhat familiar to me. And if my guess is correct this is ancient china, Earth. I can't believe it. That lightning must have somehow transported me through time and space. There was a movie Amber always watched with me. I think it was called Kung Fu Panda. Better not tell anybody about this though, or I might end up killed. Not that I'd care. I don't have a purpose anyway.'

I reached the cave I set camp up in and entered it through the hole. Inside I went back to sleep…

So how did you like it? please review and help improve.

If you have any suggestions, I could use ideas all the time.

So review, follow the story and me if you want to.

Till next time.

Stay on your toes. XD


	2. The demon within

Here it is folks. I hop you like it and I would like to thank you all who reviewed.

I hope I can keep up to your expectations.

So please read, enjoy and of course revie.

**The demon within**

As I woke up, I could hear voices coming from the outside. It was night and so being seen was not going to be a problem. I carefully crept out of the entrance and checked who was outside, disturbing my sleep. While lying on the floor of my entrance I saw a wealthy looking skunk and two vipers in black paint.

"I hope you'll do your job as well as I have paid you. I want that pig Gato dead and his kids with him. If you succeed you will get the same amount again. Now go." the skunk said.

In the mean time I had gotten out of the cave and hid in cover of a bush. The two snakes tasted the air with their split tongues, and then their heads turned to the bush where I was lying behind.

"We will." they said in unision.

"But first we shall deal with the unwelcome visitor. You can come out, we know you're there."

I got up, always keeping my guard up. Sticking to my training and my instincts.

"What did you hear?" the skunk said glaring at me.

I said nothing.

"Are you death or too dumb to talk?"

Still I remained silent.

"He won't talk. Let's just kill him and do our job"

The snakes charged at me, bearing their fangs. I dodged their strikes, letting them hit face first into the rock. They spun back to me and charged again. This time the used their tails as whips delivering stinging blows. I kept my cover up, but their relentless attack continued. As they swung their tails at me, I grabbed them and spun around. Then with a deep growl at the back of my throat I smashed their heads against the rock. I then spun around again and threw them over the cliff. Surely they'd be dead as soon as they hit the ground. Once I had gained control over my body, I turned to the skunk. He looked at me, shivering from head to toe. I always kept my eyes on him.

"Well. It seems that they have underestimated you. But now I am in a bit of a situation. My assassins are dead. Killed by your hands. And my problem still remains a problem. Now ever you do the job or you find someone to do it. Here's the drawing of the person to kill. Kill his family to. Let nobody escape that house. Are we clear?"

He looked at me, but I remained silent.

"As a payment, I could give you money."

I looked at him, straight into his eyes. I didn't care about money."

"Or perhaps you'd like some food."

My ears twitched at the word "food". And my stomach started to growl.

"It seems we are at an agreement. I live down there as does your target. Once I hear of his death I will bring you food. Understood?"

I looked at him then gave him a quick nod. He smiled and turned away to go home. I stood their studying the picture. Gato was the name of my target, a boar. On the backside of the paper was a map of town. A house was outlined. My target's location. I followed the skunk down the path to the village.

_At the village_

It was dark and no one was out on the streets. I moved quickly not making a sound. Finally I reached the house. I looked around for any ways to enter and spotted a door open wide on the other side of the house. I entered the house being careful not to make a sound. I carefully walked through the house, searching for my targets.

"Honey I'll take the kids to bed, tonight. You can go out with your friends. I'm sure they won't be a problem. Look, most of them are sleeping already." a male voice said.

I then heard a loud sigh as a female pig coming down the stairs. I quickly hugged the wall beside me, sticking to the shadows. The pig walked past meI waited until I heard a door close. Then I slowly crept up the stairs. Up the stairs I went straight for the shadows. The boar I sought was walking into another room. I followed him. In the room the boar looked out of a window. I slowed my breath fell onto all fours creeping further towards my target. Once I was close enough I jumped, pushing him of balance. I used my momentum to hit his head against the wall. He spun around and looked at me in horror.

"De… De… Demon."

That was all he could say before I sliced through his throat with my claws. I left the room and turned my attention to the younglings in the other room. In the room, seven children were sleeping on mats. I walked other to them and swiftly cut their throats as well. I then returned to my cave and waited for morning to come.

_At the top of the cliff_

A scream sounded down below. Panic was all over town.

"Murdered. They were murdered!"

A cry sounded from the village. It was the sign my mission was successful. I was studying the crowds below waiting for my payment.

"There you are." the skunk said.

I spun around growling.

"So you don't like the sneaking. I see. Now here's your reward."

He threw a sack over to me. I picked it up and opened it. It was filled with all kinds of food. Bread, vegetables, dry noodles and of course spices. I also found a pot in the bag as well. I bowed to thank him.

"If you are interested I have some other problems to be taken care of, so if you ever are in need of something. Well, you know what to do. Here are their pictures with their details. I will bring you what you need when I hear of their deaths."

In the next few months I worked of the list given to me. Giving me the feeling I had a purpose. But as the list grew shorter, that feeling grew weaker and weaker. By the time I had finished I felt just as empty as before.

"I am impressed. You took care of all the people standing in my way and I am very thankful for that." the skunk said to me.

"But you know far too much, I can't take the risk of you telling everyone what happened. So you will have to die. Men attack!"

Suddenly my clearing was flooded with warriors, in grey armor. I had seen plenty of those during my time here. They must be village guards. I started to grow very annoyed. I had been betrayed and now I was going to be killed, not on my watch. I took my fighting pose. A simple crouch with my knees spread at a ninety degree angle and both of my arms in front. Balancing on the balls of my feet, I leaned a bit forwards waiting for the first move. I stared at them with a deep growl at the back of my throat.

'Bring it. Just move a muscle and you put me into auto drive, without even knowing. You have just signed your death sentence. Now, MOVE!' I thought to myself.

Just then one of the many bull guards shot an arrow at me. It sliced through my arm, but still no sound escaped my lips. Then another arrow, this time dodged it. I got on all fours and charged at them. They all drew their swords trying to give me a cut. I dodged most of their blows, slashing at them aiming for their necks, chests, stomachs and legs. Cutting deep gashes into their flesh. Those who I struck fell to the ground. Minutes later only Gato still was on his feet, I jumped onto him growling viciously. I put my hand around his neck and choked him in an instant. Death quickly followed. I checked my wounds, most of them were already healing.

'No critical hits. A bandage to pressure them should do.'

I got out a set of bandages and put pressure on the wounds, while I put the bandages on. Then I gathered my things and left. Looking for a new place to stay.

That was it, hope you liked it.

Review and if you could give me some advice.

I appreciate.

Anyway see y'all around.


	3. Rumors of a demon

Here it is chapter three.

Read enjoy and review.

**Rumors of a demon**

As the days grew to weeks I found a new place to call a stay. I was near the edge of a lake full of fish and covered by dense bush and tree work. I put my stuff and scouted the perimeter. I found a big town some distance. I decided to give it a closer look. As I entered the village the villagers made way for me. I turned into a deserted ally and jumped onto the roof. Travelling along the rooftops I didn't have to worry about being seen. As I passed a big street I heard people talking at a restaurant. Staying on the rooftops and out of sight, I crept closer to listen.

"I tell you he's real." a sheep said.

"What happened with Gato and the people of his territory was coincidence. He probably hired someone and then said the wrong things and got killed." an old rabbit said.

"It still would be best to find him." a baboon said.

"After all he isn't called "Demon" for nothing. He killed fifteen guards on his own. And from what I learned from my contact at the hospital, he used his claws to slash at their necks, chests, stomachs and legs, never missing the vital spot. Each contact of his claws was a fatal hit, letting them slowly bleed to death. My contact also said that they all were probably unconscious because of the pain."

"What are you trying to get to?" the rabbit asked.

"I'm advising we should find him and let him do what he does best. Assassination. We all know with that peace loving, foolish, and good for nothing snake, we have as a town leader, we cannot cease control over the market empire this town has."

"You know." the sheep said.

"You do have a point. Lee-Wang, come over here."

And out of the shadows an adolescent puma appeared.

'I knew I smelled something.'

"What is it, father?"

"What is he doing here?" the baboon yelled.

"You want to find that demon, don't you? My son has a talent of finding people."

"So you are willing to risk the live of your son, for our cause." the rabbit spoke calmly.

"In fact I am willingly doing this. Out of my own free will, you know?" the puma said.

"Good, then do your job." the baboon growled.

As the puma sprinted of I couldn't help but admire his determination. If he was to find me, he knew he could die. That alone was a good enough reason to fight him and maybe even to let him live.

"We will meet here again in two days at the same time as today. Make sure your son will be here to meet us."

Then they left. I leaped over the roofs, back to my cave. At my cave, I waited for the puma to find me, if he really was as good as a tracker as his father praised him to be. I eat some noodles. Then I went for a swim. After I had had my exercise I got into my cave to sleep.

The next morning came and I woke up to the singing of birds. I got out of the cave and stretched. After a good stretch I took a drink of water from the lake. Suddenly I heard a twig snap I spun around growling forcefully. Once I had turned I saw the puma from the day before standing there with four rhinos.

"Now we can do this the easy way, big guy." he said eying me.

Still growling I got into my fighting stance.

"Or we can do this the hard way. You either tag along without making us any trouble, or you decide to be a pain and we will be forced to beat you into following us. The choice is yours."

I stopped growling and thought about, what would be the best to do.

'Four rhinos… Lightly armed and no heavy armor or armor at all. But what does he have? Let's see… No shoes nor shirt, only those green pants. No weapons? Interesting. He probably is more of a traditional hand to hand fighter. But is he ready to meet death? Judging from his tone of voice he is overconfident that I will be no problem to them. Hehe… He thinks those rhinos are intimidating me. Not in my time, boy. Let's see how far you are willing to go, to accomplish what you set your mind on.'

I looked him straight into the eyes. I saw him shiver. He gulped and took a step back. Then I tensed my muscles and growled again.

"Not much of a talker, are you? Well then. Men attack."

The rhinos charged at me. Flinging their swords some blows cut my flesh, but I didn't care. I didn't feel it. I dodged the blows I could, aiming for their vital points, mostly their throats. Moments later the rhinos were on the ground, either dead or unconscious. I turned around and focused on the puma. He stared at me, disbelief was written all other his face. He charged at me with raised fists. He delivered fast punches all of them aimed to my head. I blocked and dodged most of them. He kept on sending fists and kicks at me. I blocked them all.

"This guy really is something. He's foolish to put all of his strength into his first series of attacks. But then again he is determined. Why is it that the overconfident are always the dangerous type of determined fools? He won't give up. But it would be harsh to kill him.'

The puma gave me a roundhouse kick to my jaw. I cursed myself for letting my guard down. I stumbled back and tasted something strange in my mouth. It was blood. Now I was furious. I charged at him. Cutting his flesh at any opportunity I saw. I kept striking his limbs and upper body. Minutes later he was nothing but a mangled, bloody corps. To be sure he really was dead. I sliced his throat letting the rest of his body bleed out. I went back into my cave to rest and give my wounds time to heal. The next day would be very stressful.

The next morning was warm. I got out of my cave and looked around. The dead rhinos and the puma were still lying there, somehow untouched. I looked at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. I took a bath and then ate the remaining food I had from Gato's payments and waited for the time, the three men were going to meet. At noon, it finally was time to move. I shouldered the corps and entered the village from a deserted street. The first option I saw, I climbed on top of a house and made my way towards the meeting point. At the meeting spot I waited for the three to come.

"I tell you." the sheep said.

"My son will be here any minute."

"Are you sure about that." the baboon asked.

"What do you mean by that? Of course I am sure. I have faith in his abilities."

"Yeah? So where is…"

"Silence, the both of you!" the rabbit nearly yelled.

"I trust that your son will come, but in the meantime we will discuss our plans. We can't risk failure by not having planned carefully. Now… Our goal is to get one of us, most likely you, Zhi-Yang, in to the seat of the leader of this trading empire of a city."

The old rabbit said pointing at the sheep. While they were talking, I studied their movement. The smallest move delivers information on how you will react in combat situations. During my time I had trained my eyes on memorizing and analyzing each movement a person made. Even if I was beaten in a fight, I used it as a source of information. Then while I recovered I would analyze my opponent's moves. Then seek him out and get a rematch and beat him. Normally, I would kill him. After analyzing them I came to the conclusion they didn't fight in combat very often. Exaggerated movements, easily distracted, short fuses for each of them and of course the lack of concentration needed to keep up your guard in any situation. There were now two options for why this was. One either they were highly skilled and experienced. Or two they didn't fight. But they did too many of the identification movements to know they didn't fight. I kept watching them waiting for the right time to toss the puma in to catch them off guard.

"By the way, shouldn't your son already be here, shouldn't he?" the baboon asked.

"You're right, he usually never keeps anybody…"

(Thud)

They turned towards the sound and stared in horror.

"Waiting!"

At the mangled and blood shed corps of the puma.

"Ohhh… by the heavens? Son!"

They rushed towards the body but as soon as they were there they saw the puma was dead.

"It was him!" the sheep cried.

"The demon took my son away from? He… he must be… killed?"

"I understand your feelings, brother." the rabbit said.

"But this only proves him to be of value to us."

I growled. How could they be so ignorant? His son died and they are still thinking about the benefits of having me as an acquaintance. And they just ignore their dead comrade. Still growling I jumped down behind them got instantly into my fighting pose.

"He's here. The demon is here." the rabbit said in panic.

They spun around and stared at me.

"Why did you kill him, you monster." the sheep cried.

I remained in my stance, still growling. As they got out of their shock freeze they charged. Desperate to land a hit they kept striking at me. As inexperienced as they were, it was easy to dodge their strikes. I kept dodging waiting for them to use up their strength. A couple of minutes later they were panting heavily. I struck, swift and accurate movements. Slicing their throats. Then I walked over to the puma.

'I am sorry it had to come to this, but I saw no over way. May you find the peace you desire, in the next world.'

Then I walked away. They villagers who had heard the screams and had been watching, ran away in terror. I didn't care. I just left the village and headed onto where the wind carried me.

There, how was it? Any advice would be good. And please do review. It's always nice to know that people actually think about what you write. Anyhow see ya next time.


	4. First encounters

A/N: Hello folks, here it is: Chapter 4.

But first I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed.

Special thanks to synchronized harmony and M4dG4rl, you guys gave me some advice and told me stuff I didn't kno so thanks.

**First encounters**

I walked through the lands weeks on end. After I had nearly collapsed from exhaustion, I reached a village. It was at the base of a mountain. Above the clouds I spotted a structure of some sorts. A temple. Or a palace. As I entered the street I caught whispers out of the wind.

"Did you hear? The demon hasn't been found yet."

"He's some kind of tiger. But only on the outside. I mean his skin."

"I heard he possesses unimaginable strength, speed and knowledge of the body."

"… Can't feel anything."

"It is said he is dead on the inside."

"I heard he feeds on death and blood."

"… Always strikes vital spots."

I heard these things and knew if someone was to find out I'm here. I'd be the most wanted person. And my reputation as a deadly killer clearly wasn't going to help me. I just hope that I could keep a lid on my instincts, at least for now. As I walked along the street I spotted several wanted posters of my face. I looked around cautiously and spotted several rhino guards looking at one of the poster.

'What to do. Fight and alert every one of them of my presence or run and avoid it but remain unnoticed. A strategic fallback would be at order, it seems?'

I turned away and walked back out of the village. Unfortunately the rhino guards turned towards the village exit as well. They saw me and rushed off to confront me. I got on all fours and ran off, the guards staying on my trail. I headed for the dense bush work, where I could hide, but I spotted a cave there. A new place I could use to live. No I had to fight to protect that opportunity. And the worst part of it all was I had to keep myself under control and let them live.

'I just hope I can keep my instincts on hold this one time. Just this one time.'

I turned away from the bush work and ran the other direction. Jumps after my change of course I stopped and let the guards catch up. I was standing on a clearing next to a road. Travelers would find them so they won't be dying because no one found them. And if they survived there would not be a search of the area, so they would not find me. I got into my stance and waited for the rhinos.

"Halt, stranger!" the leading rhino said.

"What is your business in the Valley of Peace? Answer me, or by the heavens upon us we will be forced to take you into an uncomfortable custody.

'Is he threatening me? Boy you just signed your death sentence.'

I tensed up and started to growl. The rhinos readied their swords.

'No, I am not allowing myself to ruin this perfectly secure habitat, because of my instincts. Even though I am the only master alive, who knows the technic of the silent kill! Heart, Kidneys, Spine, Clavicle Vein, Jugular Vein and Brain, eight options which to choose… No, I can't think of those points. They are the most deadly points in the body, striking them means instant death and a very quiet one included. Just stay focused and don't kill them.'

The rhinos were staring at me, shifting, and surrounding me. Then they struck, aiming for my head. I ducked under the blades letting clash above. Now open for a counter attack, I charged at the leader.

'If he falls, their fighting spirits will be reduced and hopefully they will get careless in frustration, making my task a lot easier. Now to take him out, I'll take advantage of the open stomach. No, just strike the pressure points and put him out cold.'

I struck five points on his stomach, he fell quickly and silently. As soon as their leader hit the ground they froze in shock. I used this to my advantage to take care of two more guards. They fell and the others got out of their shock. They tried to land a hit me but they were too worked up about their fallen comrades, they didn't focus. I dodged the cuts and delivered a power straight kick to one of the guards. The kick connected perfectly. The heel dug itself into the flesh cracking the rib cage. The rhino coughed up blood, then sank to the ground. Two more to go. One rhino charged at me, trying to cut me in half. I kicked his wrist and broke it. He let go of his sword and cried out in pain. He tried to punch me with his good arm, but I caught his fist with my one hand and positioned myself so, to grip the outside of his elbow, in one swift movement. Using his momentum, I pulled him to the ground, by pulling at his fist and pushing down on his elbow. The elbow broke immediately as he hit the ground. The last one swung wide with his sword but got blocked by my underarm. Then I hammered away with my punches. Crushing his ribs. To finish it I did a backflip kick to send him to the ground.

I disappeared into the bush work and waited for someone to find them. I didn't have to wait too long. Shortly after calming myself and hiding away I smelled people coming. Soon after I heard them talking. Then I saw them. A panda, a crane, a tiger, a monkey, a praying mantis and a snake, a viper. Analyzing their movement, I could see they were very experienced in battles. I couldn't help but admire it. So experienced and so many battles, yet they seemed to have not a worry in the world.

"Hey guys!" the panda yelled.

"There are some guards here. They're not moving."

The group quickly gathered around the fallen guards.

"Hey!" the mantis noticed.

"This one's still conscious, but not for much longer. Who did this to you?"

The guard tried to talk but couldn't the pain was burying itself into his mind, letting him grow more and more fatigue.

"The… Demon… Is… Here…" he finally whispered, before collapsing.

The group was in shock. Then the tiger spoke.

"We need to get them to the village to have them healed. And then we will find that demon and make him talk!"

That female tiger surely got angry very quickly. I stayed motionless, watching the scene and observing their movement.

"Err… Tigress?" the monkey said.

"I think it would be best to inform Master Shifu about this first."

The tigress growled and then sighed.

"You're right… Let's get these people to the village and inform Shifu."

They took the guards and headed towards the village.

'Maybe I should follow them and do some reconnaissance. You never know when you need vital information. I'll follow them and stick to the shadows. They aren't push overs. And you are in no condition to fight. Your wounds are healed, yes, but the damage still isn't fixed completely. But I guess I should feel lucky. The injuries I got would have been fatal to a normal human being. If not they would have put him into hospital for a year.'

I stuck to the shadows and followed the group. Always keeping my mind on an escape route and my eyes out for any other guard patrols.

_At the Jade Palace_

As I shadowed them along an endless seeming set of stairs, I really had to stay on my toes. Darting from one pile of rocks to the next I managed to stay undetected until we reached the temple. As they walked through the door, I was cautious and waited for them to be out of sight before I entered the temple grounds. On the temple grounds I saw a big building out of wood, a peach tree and plenty of over buildings, I could not identify. I moved along the temple, always sticking to the bushes and the shadows. As I was hugging a wall in the shadows I heard faint yells, combat yells to help you breath in the right way. I moved towards the yells and found myself in a garden of some sorts. I dashed soundlessly into a big bush and watched the perimeter. I saw a young tigress cub training. Instantly I analyzed her movements. Powerful blows and kicks, always on the move and a good positioning for an attack or to defend. I was impressed. Then I saw a red panda throw a tile at her. Sje did a roundhouse kick and deflected it. The tile flew towards me and struck me on my fore head. The blow was so powerful, it actually drew blood. I had to give it my all and more to suppress the urge to growl and kill her.

"Well done, Fei. You really have improved a lot." the red panda praised the young tigress.

"You have earned the rest of the day off."

The young one bowed and waited for the red panda to walk away. Then she turned towards my bush and I could see her face.

'This can't be… Lady Amber? What is she doing here?'

I staggered back and gasped for air as memories flooded my mind.

_Flashback_

Kodak, year 2395

I was lying in a container. Paralyzed. I heard voices coming.

"I'm telling you, sire. He's is the last experiment of the ghost project. And the most promising as well."

"Ghost project?"

"It's a secret military project from a hundred years ago. The project got frozen at the end of the territorial war. Most of the experiments got deserted. He's the only one we found, who still is alive."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with your task?"

"You ordered us to find a way to protect your daughter from the growing violence in our city, and this is what we came up with."

"Continue!"

"He is a perfect soldier. Only following orders. No own will. Here's his chart. As you can see he has been genetically altered. His bod ages one day every year, granting him nearly an eternal life. His skin was induced with the most powerful metal known at that time. Anquillium. It is nearly indestructible. Its light weight enabled them to make armor out of it as well, but the fused it with his DNA making it a part of him. Now every cell in his body has an extra shell of Anquillium to protect it. His DNA also got extended and adjusted with DNA of animals. He possesses wolf DNA, to give him high stamina and endurance. And tiger DNA, giving him stealth and his tiger like appearance. Both of the animal DNA give him sharper senses, more muscle strength, and of course higher speed. They also enabled him to use more of his brain capacity. The average human being only can use about thirteen percent of his brain. He can use up to fifty percent of his brain. He's highly intelligent. And he is the only thing, where you can be one hundred percent sure he will do everything to accomplish his task, no matter what. We only found one record about his missions. His orders were to get some soldiers out of enemy hands unharmed. He infiltrated the enemy base and got the soldiers out, without a scratch. The enemy base was destroyed by him."

"I see, so you think he will be the perfect solution for my problem."

"Yes."

_Flash_

"At ease soldier."

I was in a big room with four people. A scientist, a woman a child and a man. I instantly knew who they were. The scientist was the guy who found me in that laboratory. The woman was Lady Nushi, the queen. And the man was the leader, King Xin-Ma-Fuxi. And the last person, the child, was no one else then their daughter, Lady Amber. I immediately got into my fighting stance and growled.

"Soldier, I said at ease."

I forced myself to relax and stopped growling.

"What can I do for you, Sire?" I said trying hard not to have a growl in my voice.

"I want you to protect my daughter from any harm you see. You have my full authorization to do whatever you see fit to protect her. The only condition is. Kill only when necessary. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sire."

I looked at the little girl. She seemed to be about five years old. I smiled at her and sat down on my knees.

"Hello young one. I am Ghost Twenty Eight-Oh-Two. I am from now on your guardian."

The little girl slowly walked to me. Then she gave me a hug. I was caught of guard and when she let go , I was startled. The ruling family was surprised.

"Ghost Twenty Eight- Oh- Two?"

Eye looked up.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Your name, what is it?"

"My name? I don't really know. We got labeled systematically. Twenty Eight means I was the twenty-eighth to be taken. And Oh- Two means it was the second stage of experimentation. As for what they called me in the field, it was Tiger, because of my appearance."

"I see."

_Flash one and a half years later_

I was accompanying Lady Amber to school when some kids stood in our way. I instantly got into my fighting stance and started growling.

"Look what we got here?" a boy yelled.

"Yeah Miss Noble, with her pussy cat." another one laughed.

'Seven opponents. I'll just make this short.'

"Out of our way, or you'll be sorry."

"Pah!" a girl spat out and threw a rock at Lady Amber.

I caught it and crushed it in my fist.

"Big mistake." I growled.

The kids gulped. I charged at them. I smashed the backside of my elbow into the face of the girl who threw the rock, sending her flying away. Then I turned kicking the first into the stomach. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I pushed myself backwards, elbows held high I struck the face of two other boys, knocking them out cold. I turned to the other two. One pulled a knife, the other one fled. The last one charged at me. I grabbed the blade, pushed the boy to the ground and held the blade to his throat. I lifted his head by his hair and then smashed his face into the ground. Then I got up and got back to Lady Amber and we went on to school.

_Flash five years later_

It was a stormy day with a heavy rainstorm with thunder and lightning. We grew closer over time and now we went back to her house. At the front gate we were ambushed and I instantly got to my fighting pose. As the first foe striked, house guards came outside to get Lady Amber. They took her inside.

"I'll take care of them!" I yelled.

I charged and striked at them, aiming for their legs. In a blink of an eye, I took out four of the ten foes. While I was slashing at their flesh they pulled out guns and started to shoot at me. Then suddenly, a lightning bolt striked the spot where we were battling.

_Flash three years back_

"Hey Tiger." Lady Amber yelled.

We were in her room doing homework. She said she had something for me and I was to stay there until she returned. Now she entered the room with a grey guitar.

"What is it, Lady Amber?"

She handed me the guitar.

"It's for you. I hope you like your present."

"Present?"

"Well today is the day, we know each other for two years."

"I see. Thank you, young one."

I took the guitar and thought about the time I had lived and the time we had spent together. Without knowing it I started playing some notes. I continued to think about my determination to do exactly what I was ordered to do.

_Well I won't back down  
No I won't back down  
Well you can stand me up  
At the gates of hell  
But I won't back down  
Gonna stand my ground  
Won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from  
Dragging me down  
Gonna stand my ground  
And I won't back down  
Hey baby  
there ain't no easy way out  
Hey I will stand my ground  
And I won't back down  
_

I kept thinking about my missions and what I did to accomplish them. Even though most of the times, I got told to retreat and leave the troops behind, I followed my orders and brought them home safely. I wouldn't back down until I knew the mission was successful and everyone was safe.

_Well I know what's right  
I got just one life  
In a world that keeps on  
Pushing me around  
But I stand my ground  
And I won't back down  
Hey baby  
there ain't no easy way out  
Hey I will stand my ground  
And I won't back down  
No I won't back down_

I stopped singing and Lady Amber was just staring at me in disbelief.

_End of flashback_

Suddenly those memories disappeared. The young cub was sitting in front of me smiling. I stared at her.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked me.

I tried to speak but I couldn't, I wasn't even able to move. Then the cub saw my bleeding forehead and told me to stay put, while she got help. She ran off and moments later returned with the tigress.

'This won't be pretty. I am in deep trouble.'

"See mother? He is just sitting there. He doesn't talk, he doesn't move. And he is bleeding."

The tigress had a piece of paper in her paw and was looking at it. Then she let her paw fall and I could see what was on that piece of paper. It was another wanted poster of me. This was bad. I couldn't move and in front of me was a tigress with a very short fuse.

"I see. Get the doctor I'll take him inside."

As the cub ran off, she turned to me.

"You are in big trouble. What do you think you're doing with my daughter in my home. And don't you even think that I don't know who you are. I do, as a matter of fact everyone in China knows about you, you heartless monster. How in the heavens can you live with yourself? Well then, answer me!"

I didn't say a word. All I could do was let her drag me to a room where a sheep was waiting.

A/N: That was that. Longer than the last ones but I thought it was the best to do.

Anyway I do not own the song I won't back down from the movie Barnyard, it belongs to whoever did the film. I just simply used the lyrics in this chapter.

Please review and give me feedback on how to make the story better.


	5. A big mistake?

Author's note:

Merry X-mas everyone.

Christmas, my favorite time of the year. Everybody gets presents and stuff. So here a present for all of you: Chapter 5

Hope you'll like it and I appollogize for the long wait.

Anyway please read and review**.**

**A big mistake?**

_At the Jade Palace_

I woke up on a bed. I tried to move but all I accomplished was a pile of pain in my joints.

'Not good. It seems they paralyzed my joints so I wouldn't be able to move. Okay… Calm down and relax. Try to move only your arms.'

I kept ordering myself to move my arms. After a couple of minutes I was able to move my right arm. Jabbing a few pressure points on my torso I was able to move freely without too much pain. I got up and looked around. I was in a room. Doors closed. Probably locked and guarded. An open window, which surprised me. I walked over to it and looked out.

'Deep fall. Explains why there aren't any bars. But there are some ridges in the rock so I could climb down, I suppose.'

I turned around and heard footsteps coming closer. I jumped out of the window and dug my claws into the rock. I found a small cave just under my room.

'I'll stay there until they leave again.'

In the cave I waited for reactions regarding my disappearance.

"What do you mean," he's gone"?" I heard a stern male voice.

"He isn't in his room and the guards said he didn't leave it." a female voice said.

"I see. So could he have been foolish enough to jump out of the window?"

"I guess. From what I heard this Demon or whatever he is, possesses unnatural abilities. It is said he is able to disappear in an instant."

"Crane, check the way down from the window."

Soon after I saw shadows swoosh past my location.

"And Mantis, I thought you disabled him so he couldn't move?"

"Hey, the way I used the pressure points at his joints, he should've passed out as soon as he thought of moving." the male named Mantis said.

"Then how did he get away?"

"Maybe he doesn't feel any pain." a young voice said.

"Well he seemed to be affected by the tile you kicked to his head" another female voice said.

"In any way, we have to find him and find out why he is killing and then bring him to prison."

"Yes master."

Then they left the room. I looked down and saw the coast down the mountain was clear. I started to descend the mountain.

_At the cave_

After a long and difficult climb I finally reached the cave I spotted before I took the guards. I crept into the cave and checked my joints. The pain had eased and I nearly couldn't feel a thing anymore. After that I decided it would be best to get some rest. After my sleep I felt as good as new. My body was functioning perfectly and my joints were all as good as new. I got out of my cave. It was afternoon. Warm and a cloudless sky. I looked around and saw a clearing. At the clearing I jumped onto a tree. I lay down on a thick branch covered with leaves. I stayed in the shadows of the leaves trying to figure out what I should do and what my next moves will be. I got pulled out of my trail of thought by the sound of laughing children. It was that tiger cub I saw before I got paralyzed by that tile. She was playing with a bunch of bunnies. They were running around the clearing playing tag. Suddenly I heard rustling in the bush work. Then there were seven crocodiles jumping onto the clearing.

'I wonder if I still have the same abilities as I had on Kodak. If so I could use my silent death Technique to get rid of these reptiles. Okay concentrate on your chi. Visualize the clearing filling with fog. And now let fog appear onto the clearing. Great I still can do it.'

"Where's this fog coming from?"

"Who cares, just get the tiger cub."

The bunnies had fled, leaving the little cub to itself.

"This is too easy! What shall we do with her? We take her to the Jade Palace. This here is the adopted daughter of the kung fu master Tigress. We will blackmail her with the life of her daughter. All she has to do is give us all the treasures of the Jade Palace."

"Great plan boss."

While the reptiles were talking I slowly crept forward towards them through the fog. The fog was too thick to see through. Luckily all I needed was to hear them, to know where they were. Creeping through the fog I always positioned myself behind them. The spine and the kidneys as well as the brain were not an option to target as they were armored by bones and my claws weren't strong enough to get through. The throat was the only option to kill them quick and silently. One after the other I sliced their throats leaving only the leader to live for the moment.

"Guys, where did you go?"

I silently crept to the tiger cub. She was lying on the floor, bleeding from the head. Luckily she only was unconscious. I picked her up as silently as I could and then carried her away and hid her in the bushes. After that I let out a loud growl startling the lone crocodile.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

I kept growling and pounced onto him. I sliced open his chest and arms and then choked his lights out. But let him live. Until I know what I what I am going to do. I walked back to the cub and gently woke her.

"Huh? Where am I?" the cub said as she woke up.

She looked around and spotted me mashing some herbs to a paste. I applied the paste on the open wound of her head.

"Ooww... That hurts." she exclaimed.

"Oh it's you."

She looked at me sternly.

"Why did you leave? We weren't going to hurt you, or anything."

I chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

I stopped chuckling and then I talked.

"Well, you see… In all my time living, nothing really hurt me in a way, which I couldn't bare or endure."

"Oh, so why did you go then?"

"Because, I would have been sent to jail if I had stayed."

"Yes… maybe, but still it wasn't very nice. By the way, my name is Fei. What are you called?"

"Ghost Twenty-Eight Oh Two reporting for duty." I said, bowing.

"What are you talking about? And why are you bowing? There's no need for that. And thank you."

She hugged me tightly.

"Thank you for saving me."

I let her and soon she let go.

"I'd better head back home. Are you going to stay here?"

"I presume so, at least for now."

"Okay, I'll be back this afternoon after training."

"I'll be here."

'Lady Amber.'

She turned and ran back to the village.

'What is wrong with me? Lady Amber is on Kodak, and probably not even born yet. But this cub does have the same attitude and personality as Lady Amber did. I… Really need to get my thoughts straight. I'll just go back onto my tree and figure things out after I had some rest. I feel much more tired more often lately. What is going on? Could it be that I am changing? That all the technical equipment linked and built into my body is slowly dematerializing? No… Everything is still there and functioning perfectly. Or am I starting to get my emotions back? Impossible! They rid me off any feelings and emotions, as they cut those parts out of my brain along with the part that tells me I feel Pain. I am a perfect soldier. No pain. No feelings. No. Emotions! It is not possible for me to feel like this. But in any way I need to rest.'

I got onto the branch I was on before. I lay down and started to sleep.

_Dreamscape_

Kodak Year 2270

Territorial War

Military base Bravo Omega Gamma Alpha

I was in a briefing room. Sergeant Diaz, a female officer who had declined every promotion given to her, was briefing me on the situation some of her men were in.

"… The building is a former bunker from the first intra galactic war. One ground level, three levels below ground. You will be infiltrating the bunker through the main ventilation system on the top of the complex at the north side. Follow the main shaft down to the third level below deck. That's where the main air pump is. Deactivate the filters from the main board at the pump. Then use your smoke grenades to take their sight. We did the adjustments you wanted. You now have much more smoke and it also last much longer. Once you deployed the grenades you will have five minutes to get to the closest ventilation opening. Get out and hide in the shadows. The smoke will need about three minutes to cover the whole level. Once the enemy has no sight, take them out. Silently! I trust you will bring all seven members of squad Beta back safely and unharmed. We move out as soon as you stacked your inventory. Now go."

I left the briefing room and went to the armory. I took a Goliath C-15 single shot pistol with a silencer. Twelve smoke grenades. A pair of thermal vision goggles and a sixty centimeter long short katana. I headed to the hangar. I got into the waiting Hover Raptar, a silent two-man military helicopter, invisible to any radar.

I jumped out of the Raptar and landed on the roof of the bunker. Silent as a cat. I sniffed the air to find the ventilation system. I walked to the north side, smelling the air I soon found that the air smelled different, more used. I jumped into the main shaft and worked my way down to the third level. On the third level I immediately saw the main computer working the ventilation. I deactivated the filters and planted the grenades. I looked at my watch and set the timer for one minute. I took off darting along the shafts, finally finding an exit. I jumped down and jumped into a dark corner. My wrist vibrated, the smoke grenades would go off any moment now. I kept sniffing the air and soon smelled that dry sent the smoke. I waited another five minutes before I moved. The smoke did its job. Without my goggles I couldn't see a thing. I ran along the corridors, shooting the guards I encountered. Finally I found the main hall with the seven hostages. They were tied together with ropes.

'Ten guarding them and another five patrolling seems they don't care about the smoke. Ahh… I see. They are keeping in touch via radio. Well let's see if they notice one of their men missing.'

I swiftly got behind one of the patrolling men took out my short katana and jabbed his right kidney, while holding my other hand other his mouth, to silence his cry. I looked around and saw the other four patrolling men continuing their routes. I snuck up to them and sliced their throats with one swift flick of my wrist. They fell to the ground silently. I then moved up to the guards the short katana in my right. I sliced their throats with the blade and used my left to muffle their cries. The mission was halfway through now all I needed to do was get squad Beta out of the bunker. I cut their restraints and led them back to the roof. We met little resistance on the way. The men we met were shot by me in the blink of an eye.

On the roof there was a Stealth T-10 Transporter. We got in and flew off. The mission was a success, back at the base we got greeted by the sergeant.

"Well done Tiger. You didn't let me down, as always."

_End of dream_

"Hey, where are you?"

I woke up and looked down at the clearing.

'Well, can't say she doesn't stick to her appointments. She's here. Better not keep her waiting, but I really have to find out, why I am dreaming about my past.'

I jumped down and waited for the cub to turn around.

"There you are. Why did you hide?"

I looked at her.

"No matter. I was wondering if you could help me with something."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Could you help me with my training? I'm trying to master a roundhouse kick punch combination, but I keep missing with the first punch. So will you help me do that?"

I nodded.

"I will do what I can. So would you first show me what you want to do?"

She nodded and started. She did a roundhouse kick, then threw a left straight punch and followed up with a spinning right elbow.

"Okay. Now try it on me."

She did the roundhouse kick, I dodged. Then came the straight left, again I dodged. She stumbled a bit forwards and shot the spinning right elbow towards me. Again I dodged the blow.

"Aww… I messed it up again."

"I think I know where you have to work at. You see, you're putting too much force into the straight punch and it hasn't any way to get rid of that not needed power. And as a result, you stumble forwards. Try doing it like this."

I performed a roundhouse kick. Sent my left fist forwards and simultaneously brought my right elbow around my back. As soon as my arm was stretched I spun around and finished the maneuver with the right spinning elbow.

"Did you see what I did?"

"I think so. You put that over flow of power into the spin of the elbow. So when your arm was stretched, you twisted your upper body a bit to the right, letting that unused energy give you more momentum for the elbow strike, right?"

I nodded in agreement.

'For someone this young she does learn quickly.'

I looked at the afternoon sky.

_Flashback_

Kodak Year 2397

I was at the main house of the royal family. Lady Amber and I were in the garden. She was sun bathing while I went through all of my moves. It always has helped me relax.

"Hey, Tiger."

I heard her call.

"I was wondering. You seem to be very good at this self-defense stuff, would you mind teaching me?"

"Lady Amber? Are you meaning what you are saying? The art of self-defense is something that can't be learned over night, it takes years to familiarize yourself and your body with what it takes from you. Once you accomplished that it takes years and years to master the moves. But I could teach you, I suppose. It would make your father more comfortable with you leaving the house, even when you are under my supervision.

"Sweet so where do we start?"

"I was never one to be spiritual so we'll cut right to the chase. First find a stance that you are comfortable with."

She bent her knees and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Like this?"

"Yes, but only if you feel comfortable with that stance. Now the next step is to find out what type of fighter you are. There are three categories. Blockers, Dodgers and Takers. Blockers are more defensive, as they do more defensive moves. But when they attack it still is effective. Dodgers also are more on the defensive side of the scale. They are the quickest on the scale. Always dodging the attacks, always moving around the opponent. This category requires a lot of stamina. And the final category, the Takers. Takers are the ones who can endure almost any kind of attack. They don't dodge that often nor do they block much. So to determine which of these three you are, I will throw a punch at you. You just let your instincts take over to determine which of the three you are."

I threw a straight punch at her with my right, aiming for her left shoulder. She stepped to the side and turned to the right, letting my fist shoot past her and hit nothing.

"Well done. It seems you are a dodger. This means for you, to build up your stamina and speed."

"So how do I do that?"

"For starters you could run a few laps around the garden. That should be about a kilometer per lap. Try doing five. Just stick with me."

_Flash 1 year later_

"Well done, Lady Amber. Your stamina is high and you have a speed which is now as high as your subconscious reflexes. Now we can move on to the different moves for attacking.

Start from your stance. Then do a straight punch. Breathe out when you punch and breathe in, when you pull your fist back. To not get mixed up with breathing in and out, decide which side is your main side. The main side is the side you concentrate on when punching. So if your right is your main side breathe out when you punch and breathe in when you pull the fist back. The same goes for kicks, elbow strikes and knee strikes."

I showed her multiple strikes and explained how to perform them.

_End of flashback_

"Hey… Hello? You still there?"

"Yes, I was just thinking of something." I smiled.

She looked at me and then nodded.

"I should probably head home. Will you be here tomorrow?"

I nodded and watched her run off.

'I really need to figure out what's wrong with me. I… She can't be her. It is impossible. Lady Amber is on Kodak. This here is Earth. But why is she so like her. It just doesn't make any sense.'

I walked back to my cave and went to sleep.

The next morning was dark. Grey clouds hung in the sky. I sniffed the air outside. It smelled like rain. I walked to the clearing where I and the cub were to meet. She wasn't there as I arrived so I decided to go through my moves until she was there. After a few minutes I heard footsteps. I instantly got into my stance and started to growl.

"Hey it's just me."

I sniffed the air just to be sure. A scent doesn't lie and it is what I have always trusted in my life. I smelled the cub and I relaxed. Yet there was another smell in the air.

"Good morning, little one." I said politely.

"Good morning to you as well, err… What was your name again?"

"Ghost Twenty Eight Oh Two, reporting for duty."

"No I mean your real name."

"I… I… Don't know it."

"What do you mean? Everyone has to have a name."

"Normally, yes. But with me it's different. I didn't get a name. I got a number."

"But still, is it a number you would like to keep as a name?"

I thought a bit.

"See. Now let's see if we can't find a name for you."

"As long as it's not Tiger or something."

The cub giggled and looked at me thoughtfully.

"How about Bùmíng?"

My ears twitched.

"It means unknown."

I chuckled. Unknown. What a fitting name.

"Bùmíng… I like it."

"Great. So Bùmíng, what are you doing, as a profession?"

"I do things… I'd rather not do…"

"Then why are you doing them?"

"Because I…"

My ears twitched, I heard rustling in the bushes. I got into my fighting pose and started to growl fiercely.

"What's wrong? Why are you growling? Ahhh…"

A net was thrown over her. I quickly sliced it and got her behind me. Then ten crocodiles came onto the clearing. Along with an injured one.

"Now isn't this sweet, the Demon has a soft spot for a little cub. You're going to regret, letting me live. Men. ATTACK!"

The reptiles surrounded us. I did the best I could to defend us both. But I was to fixated on the attacks coming from the front and the sides that I didn't notice the crocodile in my back, swinging a large battle hammer. He swung and hit the cub in the side.

"Arghh!"

"No! You just crossed the line buddy!"

I swung around and sliced through his arms. The crocodile let go of his hammer and held his arm. I kept slashing at him, cutting through every bit of flesh I could reach. Soon all that was left of him was a blood shed corpse. I spun back to the other reptiles. They were all frozen in shock. I took advantage of their state and sliced their throats.

"What in heaven name is going on here?" a voice cried.

I spun around and saw a crane landing on the ground and deflecting a blow from a sword. He then kicked the crocodile in the chest sending him flying.

"And what happened to Fei?"

I was still in combat with the injured croc.

"Get a medic to the temple. I'll take her there."

"But it would be easier if I just…"

"MOVE! BIRD!" I roared.

The crane flew off. The crocodile was taking advantage off my distraction, lifting his sword high above his head for a deadly blow.

'You wish.'

I swiftly sliced his throat. He fell to the ground. His throat open wide, gasping for air as I delivered the finishing blow. I thrust my claws to his kidneys piercing them. Death followed immediately. Then I picked up the cub and made my way to the temple as fast as I could.

At the temple doors I got stopped by temple guards.

"Halt!" one of them cried.

"State your business at the Jade Palace!"

I kicked him with a straight kick to the chest. The force of the kick sent the pig flying backwards through the doors. I rushed through the door and looked for any signs of the bird.

"Ahh… this way!" the bird yelled.

I followed him to a corridor and into a room. There was a goat waiting, as well as the old red panda.

"Put her down on the bed." the goat said.

"These injuries are serious, what hit her?"

"A battle hammer. Her upper arm is broken, plus she has multiple cracked ribs on her left side. She is unconscious because of the pain."

"I see. Please all of you leave, I will call you when I did my primary assessment."

We left the room. On the corridor I was confronted by the red panda.

"What were you doing with my granddaughter? Explain yourself!"

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. The red panda glared at me.

"Well?"

Just then the Tigress came running into the corridor.

"Master how is she? Is she going to be alright?"

"Calm down, Tigress. The doctor is with her and he will tell us how she is."

The tigress had turned around and glared at me.

"And what are you doing here? You have some nerve showing your face here, after the things you did."

I was about to growl when the goat came out of the room.

"How is she? Will she make it?" the tigress asked worriedly.

"Like that dear fellow said her left arm is broken. But what is more of a problem is that multiple ribs of her left side are cracked and I do not know how to heal them."

I looked from the tigress, to the goat and the red panda and finally rested my eyes on the cub. I walked into the room and knelt down in front of the cub.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" the tigress yelled.

I ignored her and once again thanked the scientists from the Ghost Project for the technical devices they put into my body. For example, they exchanged my eyes for tech-orbs, technical eyes that allowed me to see sharper, further and better in the dark. Over the years they got updated and now I could see through bodies like an x-ray machine. The positive thing was that the radioactive beams coming from the x-ray were sent through a special lens in my eye and weren't deadly anymore.. I looked at the arm. The bone was split in two and the two pieces weren't in line anymore. Then I had a look at the ribs. Only slight fractures on the surface, but one thing was sure, she wasn't going to be able to move as freely as she did before for a long time. I got out a piece of paper and drew the outlining of the bones. Then I put instructions on how to fix the problems. Then I got up and walked out of the room. I handed the goat the piece of paper. I was about to leave when I got stop by a giant panda and a simian. They stood there and didn't let me past.

"Err... These descriptions are very accurate, but I truly am not capable of following them. But it seems that you know how to do it. So would you be kind enough to stay here and do this for me?"

'What kind of doctor are you? It's just a simple cut in the flesh. Then you get the bone fragments, line them up, keeping them in place while the cut gets closed. Then you rap the arm in some bandages with an iron rod or something to keep the bone in place. It's not that difficult, is it?'

I turned to him and nodded. I got out another piece of paper and wrote down things that I needed. Sake to clean the tools, bandages and something to hold the bone in place. Minutes later everything was there. I was back in the room and laid the things on a table beside me. I struck a pressure point at her neck, ensuring she wouldn't wake up during the procedure. I soaked my claws I sake and made the cut. I swiftly aligned the bone. Keeping pressure on the bone with my left, I quickly stitched the cut and put the bamboo onto the sides of her arm. I fastened them with the bandages. The bone was now held in place and could grow back together. I got back out of the room and looked and gave the goat another piece of paper.

"He needs some herbs to help the healing process. H says he has seen them in the forest.

"Fine, but I will accompany you personally!" the tigress hissed.

I ran down the stairs and into the woods. The tigress always stayed on my heels. I smelled at the plants and picked a small flower with a white blossom. Then a big one with lots of leaves. And finally I picked a huge red blossom. Then I dashed back to the Jade Palace. Back in the cub's room I quickly cut the herbs up and mashed them. Then I squeezed the juice out of the mashed up herbs. The mash I applied to the cast. I used the juice to soak bandages in. Then I wrapped the bandages over the cub's ribs. Out of the remaining bandages I made a sling for the cub to rest her arm in. Then I left the room.

"Are you finished?" the tigress asked viciously.

I nodded.

"I hope you know, saving my daughter will not redo the mistakes you did in the past."

I nodded again.

"That is why I have decided that you are to stay here at the Jade Palace to redeem yourself."

I looked startled. Then I got into my fighting stance and growled quietly. In response all the animals except for the goat got in fighting poses as well. I looked at the cub.

'I hope I am not going to regret this in the end. Though all my training, all the men that have fallen by my hands. I can't ignore a little girl. How amusing. Please just don't make a mistake with this.'

I stopped growling and straightened myself. Then I nodded. I followed the group to what seemed like a dungeon. They were surprised by how willingly I stepped into the cell. They sat me down on my knees. They cuffed my hands to the walls tightly, not letting me move a bit. Then they clipped a big cuff around my waist and chained that closely to the floor. I now was unable to move a muscle. The tigress checked the locks thoroughly.

"Your daughter should wake up in a few moments. You should hurry." I whispered.

"So you do talk." she mocked.

I didn't make a sound. I watched her leave and lock the door. There was window to let light into the cell. I looked out and saw the moon.

'Full moon? Just means no sleep for me then.'

And then I started to howl at the moon.

Author's note:

So there it is.

How was it? Please review.

And if you have any questions regarding the story please just shoot. Questions mean someone is thinking about the story. So have nice holidays, get lots of presents.

Merry Crhistmas and a happy new year.

Till next time.

Cheers.


	6. The beginning of something new

Author's note:

Here it is guys... Chapter 6  
Hope you'll enjoy it  
There'll be a song in this one: Last One Standing by Mercyme  
By the way Happy New Year!

**The beginning of something new**

_At the Jade Palace_

The next day came and I was still trying to get some sleep. But every time I was about to fall asleep I remembered everyone I had killed in my time as a soldier on Kodak.

'So many people fell by my hands. Men, women, children alike. I didn't matter. I follow orders. I do what is expected from me and there is no room for other thoughts than completing the mission… I wonder what the red panda meant by redemption. Wouldn't be another assassination, would it? But it seems they really don't want me to get away again. These chains are made of steel. Thick steel. Not easy, if not impossible, to break. And these shackles? Steel. Huff… this isn't going to be as easy as the room I was in. Well anyway, all I can do, is wait.'

I stayed in the cell. Judging by the sun it was about midday, when I heard noises coming from outside the cell. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and stopping in the shadows.

'Looks like someone is here to watch me. Well then, watch, but it won't help you.'

I focused my chi into my surroundings and then transformed it into fog.

'Now you won't be able to see me. This fog is so thick no normal eye can see through it.'

I heard the cell door open and whoever was watching me come in.

'Okay, now let's see if I can't get out of these bindings.'

I tried pulling my hands to my chest. I fostered all of my strength and put it into my arms. Then finally the chains broke apart and my arms were free. Panting heavily I listened for the sounds of footsteps. The figure was cautiously walking around the cell. I remained silent and gathered up as much strength as I could. Then I took a firm grip on both sides of shackle, holding my waist down. I pulled my hands apart as hard as I could. Finally the lock holding the shackle together broke in two. I straightened myself and again, I listened for the intruder. I heard footsteps to my left. I crouched and tensed my muscle. Instinctively I started to growl. Then I jumped at the one in my cell. Astonishingly I jumped into empty air.

'Okay boy, calm down. After all they still can kill you, if they wanted to. Better not give them a reason to do so.'

I eased the fog and soon it faded. Once it was gone, I saw the tigress in a low crouch. I forced myself to relax completely. I sat back down on my knees with my eyes on the floor.

"I see, you haven't lost your sharp temper. But anyway, I came here to take you to Shifu." the tigress said.

I looked at her. I had heard the name and I figured she meant the red panda, but why did she have to take me to him. She must have noticed my confusion, because she quickly explained why.

"Master Shifu is the grand master of the Jade Palace. Basically he owns this place."

I stood up and nodded. Then I walked over to one of the pieces of chains and ripped it out of the wall. I handed them to her and put my wrists together in front of me. She looked at me puzzled.

"Aren't you going to shackle me, before you take me out of my cell?" I whispered, barely audible.

She tied my wrists up tightly.

"As you wish." she snarled.

I couldn't help but admire her personality. She was determined, strong willed and displayed a certain authority that amazed me anew, every time I saw her. She tucked the end of the chain and led the way to an outer courtyard. We turned to a large building made out of marble. We entered the building. It was a huge hall with lots of, what seemed like artifacts. At the end of the hall was a pool. The red panda was sitting in front of the pool, waiting.

"Master Shifu, I have brought the demon here, as you requested."

"Thank you Tigress." the red panda spoke.

"And why is he carrying chains I did not ask for that."

"I know, but he is the one who requested the chains. But don't ask me why."

"I see. Anyway, you have done your duty and are free to continue your training."

Tigress left the hall. As soon as the doors closed, Shifu looked me straight into the eyes.

"Now… I will remove the chains and you will not attack nor flee. You will stay here and answer a few questions. Do you understand?"

I looked at him and nodded. The red panda then walked over to me and untangled the chain around my wrists. He put the chain on the floor and took a few steps back. Then he gestured me to sit down. I did and waited for him to speak.

"First off, I would like to thank you for taking care of my granddaughter. The doctor said, without your medical knowledge she wouldn't be able to do kung fu again… Now to business, you are known across all of China as a demon. With no feelings and no mercy. Our goal is, that we show the middle kingdom who you really are. From what I heard you are quite an experienced fighter and know a variety of moves and styles from multiple martial arts. So we will first concentrate on the spiritual factors of the art of self-defense."

He paused and looked at me. I nodded, acknowledging his words.

'So they do kung fu. My assessment was correct then. They all are experienced fighters… ButI wonder how he is going to show them, who I really am. I don't even know that myself.'

"As I already said, we will concentrate on the spiritual side of the martial arts. As I do not know you very well and I don't really know, if you have a soul or not, I have beckoned Master Xinling to come here and aid me with your spiritual training. He is the most powerful kung fu master in terms of spirituality. He has reached the highest level of it and now is able to do almost anything to a willing mind. He will search for your soul and mind and heart, and will direct them back to the true path. After that it is up to you to redeem yourself as a person… Do you understand, what I am offering you?"

I looked at him.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"I can't." I whispered.

"I… was ordered… to not speak… to anyone,… except… her."

I fell silent again.

"Who are you referring to? And who ordered you?"

I kept silent and looked at the floor.

"Fine. As I feel, I can trust you, at least a bit, I am going to have one of my students watch over you. You are free to move around the palace. If you need to talk, you are free to come here any time and we will talk. Your training will begin in three days from now. Master Xinling should be here by then. I will have a room made ready for you if you want, but you can also stay in the dungeons, if you want."

I nodded and bowed to thank him for this opportunity. I then walked with him outside to look for the students. We found them in the big wooden building.

"Welcome to the training hall. We train here and improve our skills." the red panda said.

"Po, would you mind coming here for a moment."

With that a giant panda appeared out of a giant jade tortoise.

"Yes Master, what is it."

"I want you to watch him today."

He pointed at me.

"I would like you to see what you can learn from him. Where he comes from, why he is here and why he doesn't talk too much. I have a feeling we are out on a surprise with him." he whispered.

The panda nodded and headed out. I followed him. He lead me to the peach tree, I noticed my first time up here. We sat down under the tree and ate peaches.

"So what's your name anyway?" the panda asked between peaches.

I remained silent, yet I actually was trying to talk.

"My… I am… Ghost Twenty- Eight- Oh- Two. Codename Tiger." I whispered.

"Okay, that's a start. But what's your real name?"

"… I… Don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Everybody has a name."

I didn't answer. I just stared at the village below with an empty gaze. The panda seemed to feel my discomfort and changed the subject.

"So you were called Tiger. It's a start. So… Hi Tiger. My name is Po."

He offered me his paw.

"I'm the dragon warrior."

I nodded.

"With that settled, what is it you like doing?"

I looked at him and thought hard.

'Things I like… I like the spirit of battle. The sound of bullets flying. Weapons. And music.'

"Do you have a guitar around here?" I whispered.

"Not that I know. But the musician village is just a few minutes away from here."

I stood up.

"Lead the way."

"You sure about this. I mean they will hate you, be afraid of you and maybe even going to kill you. Are you really willing to put that on the line? I mean Shifu has gotten one of the most famous masters of kung fu here to help you and you would risk that."

I nodded.

"Yes, I would. But only to find a way of showing whom I really am… Not just to you and the others, not to the Chinese empire, but to show myself. The question, who am I, is one, I cannot answer yet."

"I see. Well then, let's get going. The musicians are in the mountains, we better hurry, don'T you think."

I nodded and followed the panda.

'He's faster than he looks. Surely, an opponent not to be underestimated. Not that his speed would help him. With the silent death technique, I do have the edge on most opponents. But the tigress showed me, that even though I am invisible to the eye, I still can be detected. I have to work on my stealth again. Animal ears are sharper than humans.'

We kept running for another five minutes and then we saw a village with rabbits. The village was full of music instruments. I stuck to the shadows, not wanting to fright anyone.

"Hey Tiger. What are you doing? The villagers won't bight."

I hesitated a while, then slowly I stepped into the sun. The villagers stared in shock as they saw me, some started to panic. The panda stepped into the middle of the crowd.

"Hey guys!" the panda yelled.

"What on earth are you doing? Calm down. This guy is now a student of the Jade Palace so please stop panicking."

"But that's the demon." a villager screamed.

"He's a murderer."

"He is dangerous."

"Who are you to judge him? He may have done some things wrong, but that is no reason to act like this. After all he hasn't done anything to you, has he? Also he is here with me, the dragon warrior, so if he were going to go on a rampage I would be here to stop him… Now everybody calm down and resume your day as normal."

The villagers slowly relaxed and resumed their day as normal, but they still eyed me like the monster they saw in me.

'Can't blame them for their behavior, can I? I brought it on myself. I did what I did out of… Well I did my job. I followed orders. And that is my downfall. I do any job, no matter how dirty, without a thought, without mercy, without failing.'

I was amazed by the authority coming from the panda. He was full of surprises. We walked through the streets and looked for a guitar. As we couldn't find one, we went to a craftsman.

"Excuse me, friend." the panda said.

The bunny looked up and froze for an instant. Then he asked.

"How may I help you, Dragon Warrior?"

"Actually, he is the one who needs help. Do you have any guitars?"

"Well yes, here this one came in just yesterday."

He handed me the guitar. It wasn't one I knew. The body was shaped like a pair and it only had for strings attached to it. I looked at the craftsman and shook my head. He took the guitar back and looked at me confused. I looked around his shop and saw paper and a feather to write with. I drew a guitar I knew. The swung eight like shaped body, the long shaft and six strings. I wrote down the lengths and sizes and gave him the piece of paper.

"Mmhhh… Aahhh yes… I see. I will have it finished in a few hours. Shall I bring it to the Jade Palace or will you wait."

"We'll wait." I whispered.

"When you are finished, ring this gong twice and we will come."

I gave the gong a firm thrust with my elbow to know the sound it makes. Then we left. We walked through the land scape and found a spot not far from the village and with no one around. I lay down and began to watch the clouds.

"Mind if I join you?" the panda asked.

I shook my head and gestured him to lie down next to me.

"Sure is a nice view down here… Tell me, what you do for a living besides, well, killing."

"I am a soldier… I do as ordered, no matter what." I whispered.

"So you should have a private life outside of the military."

I shook my head.

"Wow you must have a very lonely life."

"Shhh…"

"What?"

I put my hand on his mouth to quiet him. I listened.

'Strange. All the birds have stopped singing… There's too much noise coming from the bush… Footsteps?'

"Come on." I whispered.

I rushed back to the village. I headed straight to the village entrance and scanned the area. The panda showed up shortly afterwards.

"Hey… Tiger… What was that… all about?" the panda panted.

"Bandits, I think." I whispered.

Just then seven gorillas rushed out of the bush work. The panda and I got into our fighting stances, as did the gorillas. I kept my eyes on my opponents.

'Seven… Light armor… Heavily armed. Battle hammers and clubs. Seems they rely on brute strength in a fight… Perfect opponents for the silent death.'

"Panda." I growled.

"Stay put and don't move a muscle. This is my fight."

"No way, there's too many of them."

I didn't listen anymore. I was already focusing my chi into the surroundings. Then I turned it into fog. The gorillas were startled.

"Where'd this fog come from?"

"Eight points…" I whispered.

"Brain, Heart, Kidneys, Clavicle Vein, Jugular Vein, Spine… Points, if struck are instant death…" I quietly growled.

Then one after another I killed the gorillas, slicing through their necks with my claws. Moments later the fog disappeared and revealed the dead bodies of the gorillas.

"That was awesome…" the panda nearly yelled.

"How did you do that?"

I just relaxed and went back to the village. I sat down in the town center and watched the clouds. The panda had followed me and was in what seemed like a total worship mode.

"That was awesome… How did you do that? You just used the mist to cover you and took those guys out in the blink of an eye. What did you call it.? Silent death? Great name. Anyway, is it even possible to be that fast and silent? But then again you aren't called a demon for nothing."

The gong sounded and we headed to the shop. But first I went back to the dead gorillas and searched their pockets for money. I found a lot of coins and put them in a pouch I tokk from one of the corpses. Then we walked to the craftsman. At the shop we were greeted by a very exhausted bunny with a very good looking guitar.

"Here you go" the bunny said.

"I had a hard time figuring out a way to make that hole without causing internal fractures in the wood, but the job is done and I have to say, it was one of the most interesting works I did so far."

"Thank you friend. Here, I hope this is enough." I whispered.

I handed him the pouch with the coins.

"Please, you don`t need to…"

"I insist."

I took the guitar and left the store. The panda followed and soon we were back at the Jade Palace.

"Panda, where have you been?" a firm voice said.

"Ma… Master Shifu… We were at the musician village."

"You what? I did not give you permission to leave the Palace. "

I raised my hand and knelt on the ground with my head held low.

"Sir." I whispered.

"We were at that village to get a guitar for me. The dragon warrior has nothing to do with the situation. He followed your orders and watched me while I went to the village. If you are going to punish someone, punish me, not the panda."

I stood back up and waited for a response. Master Shifu glared at me, then to the panda and then back at me. His eye twitching.

"You will be running the stairs up and down. Twenty times. That should be enough punishment. Until then Panda… You will watch him until he is finished. Then prepare food."

I bowed and headed back to the main entrance. I got on all fours and started down the stairs.

'Seems I'll be training sooner than I thought.'

The panda stood guard watching me doing my lengths on the stairs. After what seemed like days I came to the count of thirty-nine.

'Come on boy, don't give up yet just one more to go. Length forty is started. Come on now. If you do this you'll be one step further on your path of redemption.'

I started up the stairs the last time. I gave it my all, going way past my limits. Finally I reached the top. The panda applauded and helped me to the kitchen. He gave me a bucket of water and I drank eagerly. After I was finished I was back to my old self.

"Seems you have more energy left in you. Wish I could say the same about me."

I looked at the panda.

"I only am able to do this because I was forced into the training I received. This isn't even my real body nor is this my world. But I have to thank you, for not seeing me as a monster, even if I really am one. So thank you." I whispered.

I left the kitchen and walked to the peach tree, with my new guitar in my hand. I played some notes adjusting the strings.

'Wow… The guy really knows how to make something. It's nearly the same one like the one Lady Amber gave me, all those years back. I wonder if I still can play… I am the last of my kind, so to speak… Guess it was meant to be… I once read something about faith. The book said faith is something we can change and take in our own hearts, but if we let it go, from time to time, it will help us find the right way… Guess that's what happened to me, when that lightning bolt struck. They probably think I have evaporated. But the guys who did this to me… They said I'm the perfect one for the field… Then I killed HIM… Then they put me back into my container… "The project got frozen, the war is over. We'll let you live until we are in need of you again. Even though we should kill you, for what you have done." Well I'm not dead, but they are.'

I played some random notes and soon a tune came to my head.

"_Don't you count me out  
'cause I have fallen out  
'cause I've fallen down  
I have landed  
down on my knees, oh  
down on my knees again  
This is where I'll find the strength to carry on  
This is where I'll find the strength to stand_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing  
fighting for something  
much bigger than me  
I'm gonna be the last one standing here_

_clear the way for  
one who is worthy  
one who is worthy of  
all my praise  
he's already finished  
already finished strong  
I have seen the way this story's  
going to end  
I have seen who's  
already won_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing  
fighting for something  
much bigger than me  
I'm gonna be the last one standing here_

_The last one standing wants it more  
finding there's something worth fighting for  
I'm gonna be the last standing here_

While singing I remembered all the battles I have fought. And all the comrades I lost during them. Many members, who like me, were from the ghost project.

_I'm gonna be the last one standing  
fighting for something  
much bigger than me  
I'm gonna be the last one standing here_

_The last one standing wants it more  
finding there's something worth fighting for  
I'm gonna be the last standing here  
the last one standing here…"_

I sighed.

"At least you have found the peace we sought together, my friends. At least you did…"

"So you do have a heart?" someone said.

I spun around growling. I stopped once I saw who was standing there. It was the viper. I looked at her.

"I was actually sent to get you for dinner, and then I saw you sitting her and you were singing so I listened. That was such a nice song. It really must have come from your heart."

I said nothing, as always. I only nodded and stood up. I shouldered my guitar and followed the snake to the kitchen. After dinner I walked back to the peach tree. Something about this place helped me to ease my inner conflicts of duty, orders and death. My duty was the protection of Lady Amber, my orders were to only speak when necessary or to her. And death always was a brother in arms when I fought. He took over the hard part of caring for my injured opponents. He was one obstacle I would have a hard time overcoming. Then I turned around and walked back to my cell.

'Two more days… Then I will start breaking the chains of my past.'

There you go... Hope you didn't have to wait to long.

Anyway please review and comment.

Any advice would be great.

Till next time.

Cheers and a happy new year.


	7. Something new The traning begins

Authors note:

Hiey guys sorry for the wait, but school starts monday and I had to prepare for exams on monday.

HOW HILARIOUS

I don't hold anything against America nor Russia, bare in mind that these are fictional countries and probably wouldn't act this way even if they were real.

With that said read, enjoy and review.

To the authors who put my story onto their fav and alert lists I am honored to have grabbed your attention and hope you will review. Any advice or suggestions are welcome and will be put into future chapters if they fit in the story. Advice will always be acknowledged.

Have fun and review.

**Something new. The training begins**

'One ninety nine… Two hundred. Okay that's good enough for a start. My strength is down and I do not know why. Probably a side effect from that lightning bolt. Lucky for me, it didn't damage any of my vital tech equipment. I didn't damage anything, except giving me a world of pains, aces and cramps. Hehe… Got to get ready… It's morning in a few hours I should probably get ready. My uniform is ripped to shreds.'

I was wearing the same clothes I wore that fateful day. Black skin tight trousers, which were now ripped open at every spot I got injured during my time in China. And a black skin tight shirt, which now was reduced to nothing but a piece of cloth covering my upper arms and chest. On my right shoulder, there still was the crest of the ghost battalion.

A white katana, representing the old legend of Taka-Mino, the cursed one. He was said to be a demon, a ghost in Dilerops form. The Dilerops were the native dominate species. They looked like humans, except that they all had grey skin, a tail and sharp knife like bones, coming from their elbows. The Dilerops were a peace loving race and when the humans fought over their planet they sent scouts to each human race to ask what they wanted from the land. Taka-Mino means Wise One in their language and was a member of every party. He was able to read thoughts and see the truth in every soul. The main races of humans, who fought over their planet, were the slitter kingdoms of Russia, the remains of the U.S., United America and a small, but powerful, country that had risen out of the ashes of what once was Australia and New Zeeland, New Vicausmania.

Russia wanted the planet as a resource for soldiers and offered protection and wealth in return. The U.A. said the same but in reality, only wanted the plasma oil that was found all over the planet. New Vicausmania on the overhand only wanted to protect the natives from the over earth countries, as it knew what happened to natives of a newly conquered land. In return they wanted the planet as a new part of their country.

The Dilerops chose New Vicausmania as an ally and protector and banned the other nations from their territory. If they weren't gone in the water season, there was to be war and they would perish under the might of their warriors. New Vicausmania supported and backed up the Dilerops forces and struck as soon as the first rains fell to the lands. It was a planetary war. Bloody, merciless and it took a lot of sacrifices. But the Dilerops won, thanks to the forces and the technology of New Vicausmania, but mostly because of the viciousness and the ferociousness Taka-Mino's tribe warriors.

On the last day, Taka-Mino's legend was born. The U.A. had surprisingly come to a treaty with Russia. They were going to divide the planet into two, so both nations were to gain something from this war. Taka- Mino had heard from said treaty as rumors but was sent by the elders to investigate. He took nine warriors with him. They were to be known as the Brave Ten. The Ten reached the camp of both the Russian and the American President and spied on a map with the borders of what was going to be their latest accomplishment. The ten were spotted as they were to return to their elders. They fought bitterly and took out half of the stationed troops before being cornered in an empty storage bay. They were offered life, if they were to surrender, but they didn't. Taka-Mino sent his nine warriors to the elders with a message.

"Kill all of them, who are not with us."

The nine warriors refused but then he said something that was now in every book of history.

"I fight for my home. And I will die for my home. That is my duty. You are brave to fight with me, but you have families to take care of, I do not. I am Taka-Mino, the demon, the cursed one. For I am the last of my clan and the one to break my honor, for my home."

With those words he is said to have broken off his two elbow bones. The highest crime one of the Dilerops can do. He then sent them away with his sword, a katana made of Anquillium. A substance not known to mankind.

"When you reach the elders, break off the hilt and give them its contents. Tell them what I did. They are to decide my faith in the stars."

The nine left and when he didn't hear them anymore he rushed out of the bay. He was shot at, but he kept moving, kept his pace and moved to the leaders. One of the nine didn't go back directly but once out of reach of hearing turned back to see, what Taka-Mino was to do. He saw him rush though the troops killing those in his reach. He didn't mock his opponents. He didn't let them painfully fade away. He killed them in an instant. Cutting their heads from their shoulders. He fought with honor, even though he didn't have his anymore. Bullets tore through his flesh but he didn't stop didn't bleed and didn't die. Once he had reached the two leaders he stuck his elbow bones in their chests. They died along with him. For he got killed by a ton of bullets piercing, severing and ripping through his body. He collapsed under them after he said one last sentence known to any man or Dilerops.

"You are the rock that crumbles and wears off. I am the water, which makes you do so. I am Taka-Mino, the Demon, the Cursed One."

Then he died, still holding the bones and collapsed.

I had often read the stories of Taka-Mino and was always transfixed on his way to do things. He taught me to fight with honor, even if I did not have mine.

I walked up the stairs out of the dungeon and to the peach tree. My guitar was now something I took nearly everywhere with me. It helped me open myself to others.

'Soon… Very soon… It will all be distant memory…'

I was so lost in thoughts that I did not notice the masters standing in the shadows watching me. I walked to the peach tree and put my guitar down. Then I got into my stance and went through all of my moves. Making sure to do them as slow as possible, but fast enough for them to be fluid. I kept doing them until I noticed the sky to the east was turning orange. I sat down ate a peach. Then I took my guitar and started playing some notes…

The sun had risen and I stopped playing. I took another peach and headed back to my cell.

'Wait a minute.' I thought.

'Grandmaster Shifu said he prepared a room for me. Might as well go and check it out. Maybe I'll even stay and get some sleep.'

I walked to the barracks and saw a door open. I walked to the door and looked inside the room. It was a blank room with a bed and a small table. Definitely a cozier place then my cell. I walked inside and leaned my guitar on a wall. Then I sat on the bed and waited for the gong that woke the palace up.

It took me some time to realize that the gong should have occurred at sunrise, but didn't. I walked into the Kitchen, leaving my guitar behind. In the kitchen I saw a ball of dumplings standing on the table. I sat down and began to eat. After I had one or two dumplings the little cub entered the kitchen. She sat down and I offered her some dumplings. She took some and we soon found ourselves in a conversation about my past. Very unfortunate for me, because I didn't like my past very much. At least the parts where I was in warzones across the Kane Galaxy.

"So where do you come from exactly?" she asked me.

"I… don't want to talk about that… There are not many nice memories to recall from there…"

"So what are those happy memories then?"

I looked at my dumplings for a long, long time. Then I sighed.

"One of the good memories I have of my home, is the time with Lady Amber. I first met her on the day of my assignment. I was to protect her, no matter what. And I did that job, with pleasure. I wasn't accepted among the people living there, but she never saw me as a monster. She saw in me, what even I thought and deemed impossible. She saw a friend in me. She and I grew together overtime… And I eventually became her best friend. It was new for both of us. I was at least most of my life in war, so I didn't exactly get a hug every now and then. And she… Well… She was the daughter of the ruling family…

_Flashback_

Kodak 2393.

"It is my great pleasure." an announcer said.

"To introduce you to the heir of the Fuxiao-Family and future leader of our glorious city Lee-Ming… Lady Amber…"

The three year old Lady Amber walked out onto the stairs. She wore a white dress with a light blue bird pattern. She stood there. Smiling shyly. Her parents stood behind her.

_Flash_

Kodak. Year 2395.

Lady Amber stood with her parents in a room. They were waiting for my arrival. The doors opened and a scientist stepped into the room. Along with him came a larger man. Measuring two meters fifteen. Broad shoulders. He was wearing skin tight black trousers and a skin tight black shirt. On his right shoulder was a white katana. His skin was another thing that amazed them all. Orange with black stripes, like a tiger. From time to time, Lady Amber could see a tail twitching and swinging. It was me, her new bodyguard.

After her hug she was sent to her room to study. I was kept in the room to be briefed more thoroughly on the details of this assignment.

"The situation is getting worse every day. With every day there are more cells appearing out of nowhere. I had spies investigate and infiltrate them, but they can't get a good moment or position to strike. I want you to have a look at these reports and decide on what is best to do… As you can see by the reports, the cells aren't from the natives nor were they formed by citizens of this city state . They are formed by other nations from earth. I want them gone as soon as possible. The Dilerops are already concerned and are investigating on their own move. We cannot afford to endanger the treaty, that has upheld our peace for so long."

I scanned the reports and thought through every option at every different angle.

"Sir, judging from the reports, the cells all are still in a building up phase. They aren't organized and what is even better for you is, they are at war with one and another. My suggestion is to get in and take them out. The all use warehouses so they don't have many possibilities to escape. You have seventeen cells. All of them don't have more than forty to fifty members. Send four teams per cell and cover up the area. One team goes in, with a second as backup. One team covers the sewers and the other one secures the surrounding area."

"Very good soldier. It sounds like a solid plan. I'll have my tacticians have a look at this… Now to your assignment. I do not want my daughter to be taken hostage by these cells or anyone else. I read the reports we found about you. You were charged for killing your commanding officer. But all you did was protecting the lives of soldiers so they do not run into their doom."

I nodded. It was one of my last days as an active member of the ghost battalion.

"I believe you know exactly what to do in any situation. That is why I didn't listen to my advisors and had you brought here to protect my daughter. They say you are an uncontrollable monster that should have been killed at sight. But all you did was the best for your team and the mission. So what I want you to do is to watch over my daughter. Protect her from anything that might harm her. And I wish you stay out of sight."

_Flash_

Kodak. Year 2396.

Lady Amber was walking along the road. At the next turn she got stopped by a bunch of kids.

"Look who we found guys." a boy said.

"It's our future queen."

"She's so arrogant." a girl said.

"I mean the clothes and stuff she wears are okay. But she doesn't even feel the need to show manners in front of other people, like she's something better than us."

"Leave me alone." Lady Amber said.

"Ooohh… And why should we do that? Are you going to get mad and call the guards? Haha… This is our ground, and you are not welcome here. Now start paying some respect... Or we will beat it into you."

Lady Amber stood there terrified and quivering in fear.

"Oh ain't this cute." another one said.

"She's shaking all over."

"Yeah… But she still isn't talking."

The boy raised his fist and punched. The punch was stopped by a hand holding on tight on the wrist. The pressure greatened and soon the wrist was broken. The kids looked at the person who was holding and crushing the arm of the boy. As soon as they saw they tail and the striped orange black skin and heard the deep growl from the throat of the man, they fled, screaming.

_End of flashback_

"And so I became Lady Amber's personal guardian. I accompanied her nearly everywhere and in time as you know we became best and only friends. I protected her with my life, every day. I taught her the art of self-defense and she taught me that it doesn't matter how you look, it only matters who you are."

I had finished my dumplings and was about to get up and go to the training hall to look for the dragon warrior.

"Would you tell me, why you rescued me from those bandits? I didn't mean anything to you then, did I?"

"I rescued you… because…"

"Hey Tiger. How are you this morning." the panda stormed into the kitchen.

"I see you already had breakfast. Good so we can get set for the arrival of Master Xinling. I had Viper accompany us into town. We don't want you to look like this in front of him, no offense."

I shook my head and followed the panda to the outside courtyard. The snake was there waiting for us.

"Ahh… Po there you are. I already told Shifu that we are going to go into the village and get you a new outfit. He said we should hurry and make sure we are finished before the sun begins to sink. We still have to prepare for the arrival of Master Xinling. So we better hurry to get what we need." the snake said.

We walked down the stairs towards the village. At the village we weren't greeted the way I expected. The villagers didn't run and hide they just ignored or stared at me. We walked to the nearest tailor and went inside the store.

"How may I help you?" the tailor said.

"We need some new clothes for him? An everyday outfit and one for special occasions. Tiger, is it? What are your favorite colors?"

I thought for a moment.

"Colors only jade, but for the clothing I'd like to have also the shades, black and white." I said quietly.

"As you wish… Are there any special wishes… Like pattern names or signs to be added… Or should it just be plain pieces?"

"A white vest… Please… With the katana in jade… On the right shoulder… And a white pair of silk trousers… With the jade katana on both outer sides… Please. And for the second set of clothing… Black trousers with the same pattern… As the white ones… A black vest… Also… And the katana on the shoulder… And could you put to crossing katana on the back?" I asked quietly.

"Sure no problem. Just let me get your sizes and your clothes will be finished in a few hours. There I'll send the clothes to the Jade Palace, as soon as they are ready."

We left the shop and headed back to the palace. On the way I noticed parents shoving their children inside their homes. Still they did not trust me. At the steps the panda suggested something.

"Hey guys. How about we go to my dad's restaurant and have an in between snack?"

I looked at him. Did he only think with his stomach? But then again, Pandas were known to have enormous appetites.

"Great idea, Po. I need some food. I kind of skipped breakfast to sleep in today. As it is our day off today I took the chance to catch up on that."

"Then it's settled. Oh yeah Tiger… Shifu gave me your guitar. He said you might want it to ease up a little."

Po, the panda, gave me my guitar. I immediately saw it was painted and started to growl.

"Hey there." the viper said.

"That looks great. So what is your problem?"

"Sorry… Old habit." I whispered.

"No problem, but you really should try to get that under control, over wise people get the wrong idea about you."

I nodded. I took the guitar and studied the drawings done to it. The main body now had a tiger on the front. The mouth was open wide and placed where the hole was. The surface was now painted all in white, except the black lines of the tiger drawing. We arrived at the restaurant and immediately were greeted by an old goose.

"Hey dad! I brought some guests!"

"Po? Po! How nice of you to visit me, it's been two weeks since the last time you visited. And you brought some friends. Please take a seat. What can I bring you? And who is your new friend here? I already know Master Viper, but who is the one with that odd music instrument?"

The goose pointed a wing at me.

"He seems familiar…"

"He's the new student at the Jade Palace Mr. Ping." Viper said.

"Ahh yes… I heard about you. So please have a seat. I'll be getting your food."

We sat down at a table at the far side of the restaurant and waited. I was still eyeing my guitar. Whoever did the art work, was talented and good at what he did. I started playing some notes absent mindedly. Soon the food arrived. Noodle soup and dumplings. It tasted great. Each ingredient underlined and lifted the taste and nature of the next one. I was fascinated by the taste.

"Very good… Haven't eaten this good for a while… except yours… Po…"

"Thank you."

Viper just looked at me open mouthed. I looked back at her.

"You are an amazing guitar player, do you know that?"

"I only play what comes to my mind… It's just improvised…"

"But still you do have talent." Mr. Ping said out of nowhere.

"If you want to, you can play here from time to time."

I looked at him and nodded. I stood up and left the money I still had on the table. Then I headed back to the Jade Palace. Po and Viper right behind me. At the Jade Palace Shifu was already waiting for us.

"Your clothes are already here. Viper you have done a great job with the assessment of the colors. I trust our latest member likes them."

"Actually, Master…" the snake said.

"Tiger was the one who did it all. And all I did was ask the right questions. He was the one who came up with the basic designs."

"I see… Anyway, well done to all of you. Tiger, is it? Please change into your new clothes. You can keep Those as a memory, if you want to. If there's nothing else I expect you to be in the training hall with the dragon warrior."

I nodded and left for my room. I changed into my black outfit and shouldered my guitar. In the door I thought about what was going to happen that day.

'Today I will be on the path of redemption… And all because of that little cub… She really has the same thing as Lady Amber… So… Well… She has the talent to get right at your heart…'

_Flashback_

Kodak. Year 2397.

I heard laughter around the corner. I was sitting in a waiting room of school. Lady Amber was in a room with her class. Probably they were still waiting for their teacher. I hadn't seen him pass the room, so he hadn't arrived. I knew this, because the only way to the room was past this one. Suddenly I heard Lady Amber scream. I rushed to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. I spun around and delivered a powerful spinning side kick to it. The door broke out of its hinges and fell to the ground. I jumped into the room and saw Lady Amber hanging out of the window. I ran to her, but before I could reach her she slipped of and fell. I jumped after her and caught her in midair. I landed hard on y feet but all that counted was Lady Amber's safety. I set her down and glared at the boy standing at the window.

"Man… Four stories should've been enough to get rid of them both, but no, the pussy cat had to land on its feet and survive. But it seems to me that the princess isn't that healthy anymore." the boy said, laughing his head off.

I growled fiercely and upholstered the pistol I was allowed to carry on me. I looked him straight in the eye and instantly he shut his mouth. I aimed the pistol at his head, but I got stopped by Lady Amber.

"Stop. Don't shoot." she said weakly.

"You saved me. Thank you." she smiled.

I smiled back, but it wasn't the fake smile I usually did. No I actually meant it. Still growling quietly I carried her back up the stairs into the room. I set her down on her chair and then turned to the bully. He gulped hard and stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"To your feet. At least have the dignity to accept the consequences of your actions with honor." I growled.

The boy got up and tried to punch me. I blocked the fist with my hand. Then I spun him around and pushed him to the window. He stumbled and fell out of the window. He got hold of the edge and started screaming panicky. I walked over to him and put on an amused face.

"If I were you, I would concentrate on keeping hold on that ledge. All that screaming and panicking only results in losing your energies more quickly. Now an honest question to you." I said calmly.

"Is this situation funny to you, because if it is, how about I close the window and check on you after the lesson is over."

I reached to the window.

"No no no no no no. " he sobbed.

"No, what?"

"Don't close the window."

"Well would you look at that. Your teacher is on his way, we have to get to our seats."

"No don't leave me hanging here. You wouldn't. You couldn't."

"I have sent and thrown men over a cliff to their doom, because of less than what you did. And I don't feel regret or I feel remorse because of it. So I could leave you to hang out for a while, and if you're strong enough you will be able to resume your life… And you are right on the point I wouldn't leave. My orders are to protect Lady Amber. No killing, unless I deem it necessary. Which in this case I do. So too in this point, you have lost."

"Okay okay… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… It won't happen again. I swear. Just please don't let me die." the boy cried hysterically.

I pulled him up and gave him a very stern look.

"You better do so. Otherwise the next time we meet, your death will be very slow and unbelievably painful."

He ran back to his seat and cowered there for the rest of the day. But it didn't matter to me. The day was done for me and we left the building.

'I can't believe it. I actually smiled and meant it. She really has a way to get to you.'

I chuckled.

_End of Flashback_

I walked to Shifu. He was as always in the hall, which I learned was called the Hall of Warriors. I silently sat down.

"What can I do for you, Tiger?" the red panda asked.

"I was thinking… That… Maybe…"

I played around with my guitar. Shifu patiently waited but I still could see his disbelief in my character. I was strong from mind and body yes, but every time I talked I didn't think it was following orders.

"I wanted to talk to you, sir. You told me to come to you if there is need to talk."

Shifu looked at me, then he nodded. His eye was still twitching a bit.

"Since the day I came here I have been having dreams about my past… The only one I could talk to back then was the person I was ordered to protect, Lady Amber. Sir, the reason why I am telling you this, is that your granddaughter Fei and she are very much alike. Yet my past is something I do not think she should know off, as I did many things that define all rules of kung fu..."

Shifu could see I had to force out every word and so he patiently waited for me to continue.

"Sir I think I am saying this to you, because I want to protect Fei from my past. I hope you understand what I am trying to say, because I do not. All I hope to achieve is a new start and, if possible, forget what happened to me long ago."

"I know of your protective side, Tiger. Fei told me what you did for her the other day and I do understand your wish to protect her from whatever you did before you came here… And I think what you are trying to make me see is that if I want to fully understand you and your situation, it'll have to be done with Fei…"

I looked at him and then I nodded slowly.

"I will have to talk to my daughter about this idea, as Fei is her cub and she to is very protective when it comes to certain things… Now you should go to the town gates and await Master Xinling's arrival."

I bowed and ran off to the town entrance. At the town entrance I studied the people. Most of them were bunnies, rabbits and pigs, but in the distance I spotted a well-dressed wolf.

'The wolf. Wise one of the predators. He seems to be the one I am looking for.'

I waited for the wolf to reach the gates.

"Master Xinling?"

The wolf looked at me.

"That is me. I am supposed to be joined here by you, I take it, to the Jade Palace. The Grandmaster requested for me to help him with the training of a new student of his."

"That is correct, sir."

We started walking.

"So who is this new student of Shifu? I'd like to have some details before I meet him."

"Sir, for that it is too late. The new student is walking beside you."

"I see… Well would you like to tell me something about yourself? Clearly you have a military background. I am interested to hear of it."

"Sir, Spec. Ops leader, Ghost Twenty- Eight- Oh- Two, Sir. Codename Tiger. I was member of the Ghost Battalion. Served fifty years as spec. ops leader, until I got sent back to sleeping state."

"You are no ordinary soldier, are you? I sense you do not have a mind of your own. You don't feel pain, yet you are hurting deeply inside."

"How did you?"

"With experience one gains abilities. Abilities that help to help oneself and others. I am Xinling as you know, master of the spiritual side of kung fu. I simply read what you gave me. And from what I read I know that the one I see isn't the one I seek. You are trapped between two things, duty and freedom. You were formed, am I right? But it wasn't for your better?"

"I was altered to be the perfect soldier."

"Nothing is perfect, young one. If there were perfection then there would be no flaws. And with no flaws there would be nothing to help us find ourselves. The flaw you think you have isn't the flaw that makes you yourself."

I looked at him. He was reading me like an open book.

"You killed that one soldier and you regret it until now, don't you? But you also followed orders, am I right?"

_Flashback_

Kodak. Year 2288

Briefing room 2. Stallion base.

"Your mission is to back up the friendlies in outpost Bravo. You cannot save the base, so rig it up with a non-nuclear warhead. Let the enemy in the base and then blow it up. Be sure that you get as many of the friendlies out before you blow the base."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Oh and Tiger."

I turned to the general.

"General Luke Walter is commanding Base Bravo. Be sure to let him know you outrank him. Do what you have to do to save as many as you can, no matter the consequences. I am sure you'll accomplish this mission as good as the ones before."

_End of Flashback_

I fell silent. He was correct.

"I can see that you don't fully understand or understand at all, what your place here is. So far from your home. I see many memories but few a good. I think I see you smile in one of them…"

He stopped. Then began walking again. He held his head.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine. Your inner defenses are strong, as strong as your body. I didn't expect it, but it only happens when I want to see some parts of your past. Then your inner guardian interrupts me and forces me to leave your mind. I see through that, that you hold the few good memories close to you. But I also saw that you would like to be free again. Your spirit has been caged and you aren't able to show whom you really are. That must be very sad for you. I didn't see any friends in those memories I could see, but I sense you have some people close to you and deep within, you hold them like treasure."

I looked at the ground. My heart, if it was that what causes a sudden feeling of down inside you, sank to the core of earth. Master Xinling noticed this and changed the subject quickly.

"That guitar you carry around with you, I didn't see that in your past. Who gave it to you?"

"I did… It should help me open up."

"I see, so you aren't as… Well… Talk active I suppose, normally."

I nodded my head in agreement. Soon we reached the Jade Palace. Shifu and Xinling walked into the Hall of Warriors. I headed to the kitchen and ate with the masters and Fei.

"Shifu told me, you are hoping to be accompanied by Fei in future." the tigress spoke.

"What's so bad about me?" the panda protested.

"Nothing Po. I'm sure Tiger has a reasonable explanation for this."

"I asked Shifu to be accompanied by Fei… Not to get rid of you, Po… But to help me open up. Fei reminds me of someone who was close to me… That someone was besides her to actually not fear me, but try to understand me…"

The masters looked at me, then at Fei and then back at me.

"So you hope to be able to open up more by sticking around my daughter?"

"Yes ma'am… Of course only with your permission."

"Yes but I'll be watching you personally."

"Students, let me introduce you to Master Xinling. He will be taking charge of Tigers training at first. Master Xinling would you like to explain your training."

"Yes… I had a conversation with Tiger earlier today and I saw that he isn't the one he really is. My training will focus on the spiritual aspects of kung fu. I will help him free his chained spirit. This should free his spirit and he should be his true self. Tiger we will start tomorrow. Get some rest, you'll need it."

A/N

There you have it chapter 7.  
Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.  
Do review and of course advice or and suggestions are very welcome.  
Till next time.

Cheers


	8. My trip inside

Author's note:  
Hi guys it's finally here... Chapter 8.  
This one will have the rest of the background and many unanswered questions about his life.  
Once again I want to remind you that you can always add ideas and or advice to the story. I amgrateful for anything. If you want to flame send me a PM and I will read it.  
Now enjoy chapter 8

**My trip to the inside**

I woke up. It was the middle of the night. I slowly got out of my bed and took my guitar. I went over to the peach tree and sat down. I overlooked the whole village. I started playing some notes.

"I see, you help yourself with music, young one."

I turned around and saw Master Xinling.

"Sir… Did I wake you?"

"No, no. You didn't. It is full moon. I believe you know what that means to my species. We thank the moon for listening to our song. I believe you are familiar with that, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Care to have a peach, sir?"

The wolf sat down beside me and took a peach from the tree.

"So I see you are still having dreams and visions of your past. Would you like to share?"

"Yes… It is a faint memory, but at times it reminds me of why I have chosen the path I have. It all was before I signed up for the ghost project. My mentor always said Faith and destiny are things that come and go, but the power of will to protect and serve and win are trades that stand forever. He said this always, in the weirdest moments. And when I told him I was chosen for the Ghost Program he said, that I unite the three pillars of the right path. Honor, Redemption, or as some like to call it, Regret and Passion. And now I don't have those anymore. I am a broken man. Honor, I gave it away to accomplish the mission. Redemption or Regret… I do not feel like I regretted the things I did. And Passion… The only passion I now have is my lost for blood and death…"

"Maybe… But maybe, young one. You are looking from the wrong angles at the wrong places. I see you sitting here unable to sleep, and not because of some drive by nature, no, you sit here because of what you did. You regret every wrong doing of your life. And you are feeling useless. Because you lost your passion? No, sure the lust for blood and death surely isn't good, but I have seen in your memories that your passion still is what you think it once was. You care for people and you protect them. And honor, some believe that once you have lost it, you aren't able to regain it. But that is the wrong path to follow. If you give away your honor, you give away your path. But what I saw in your past were honorable things. Battles fought with honor. I believe you didn't give your honor away. I believe you just locked it in you with the few memories you hold dear to you."

"Sir, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead?"

"The training you have planned for me, you didn't exactly explain how it will work."

"Your training will be one off your soul. I will help you and accompany you through your memories and maybe you will find some answers to why you are her…"

I looked at him and sighed. I had stopped playing with my guitar. The sun was beginning to rise. We got up and went back to the barracks. Master Xinling told me to lie down on the bed and to take of my vest. I did what I was told and soon was lying on the bed. The wolf struck a few pressure points on my chest and I fell asleep.

_Dreamscape_

I stood in a hall. It was dark and it was hard to see anything. Suddenly Xinling appeared.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"This is your soul. I told you, we were going to go inside, didn't I?"

"I see…"

Then the hallway lit up. I covered my eyes to shield them from the sudden burst of bright light. In front of us stood a door. We walked towards it. I opened the door and we walked through. We found ourselves in a big hall. The hall was filled with tons of people. Humans and Dilerops alike. "We're on Kodak." I whispered.

"So this is where you come from?"

I nodded and watched as a tall man, more a boy, entered the hall.

"There he is!" many of the others people cried.

"The boss… The king…"

"Hey man…How did it go? You totally served them, right?"

"… Come on up here." a man said.

He looked older than everybody else. The young man made his way to the podium at the far side of the hall towards the old man. The man started talking.

"Why am I continuously missing the young man's name?" I asked Master Xinling.

"Didn't you notice who that young man is?"

I thought hard and studied the young man's features. Then I gasped.

"It's me… I mean it was me… Me, before my time at Ghost. How?"

"All this is a memory. Our goal is to find you inside and let it come out. So as you realized where we are, could you fill me in on the details? I'm afraid I cannot read these memories."

"We are at my last day of training, I think. That old man over there is Colonel Robert Breaker. That guy has broken every recruit, except one… Me… I just finished the last training course and now was fit for the field. Not as a normal soldier, but as a commander."

We watched the two shake hands. Then the young man was overrun by the others.

_Flash_

We were in the Raptor Base's cafeteria. I was eating a burger.

"How come no one notices us?" I asked the wolf.

"Like I said, this all is distant past… Memories… It already happened. You and I are only reliving certain moments of your life."

I nodded understanding.

I watched myself eat the burger. Once I was finished a young woman sat down at the table with three burgers. My past self, eyed the woman and leaned back in the chair.

"What can I do for you, Kairo?" I asked the woman.

"Well sir. I saw we I was assigned to your elite Assassination and Infiltration squad. I just wanted to get to know my commanding officer. Here I brought you burgers. I heard you tend to eat much to keep your energy up."

_Flash_

"All right folks. This is the mission. Codename, Broken Dream.  
We are to be infiltrating the main base of the Hounds, the rebel group known for their inhuman ways of torture. Once we are inside we take note of their chain of command. With that information we take out the top two parts of the chain. Then we return to Spot Green for extraction. Here's the map of the terrain with all vital location. Spot Green is the plateau on the left. It's only guarded by two or three men. Its high altitude is the perfect spot for extraction. If something does go wrong and we get separated or one of us is identified as spy we meet up at Point Red. It's a cave, hard to find and a good spot to sit out. Once at Point Red we order an airstrike and clean up the left overs. Command already had men already infiltrate the Hounds. They are the source of our information. Our secondary objective is if they still are alive, to bring them home. If there are no questions we'll star with the preparations. Command already put people on the streets to spread rumors. We have fake ID's made for us. Study them, memorize them and do not forget them. Omanaki, here yours is the file Swift. Wangshu, Parrot. Sim-Wan-Gong. Travis, Trapper. Kairo, yours is Whisper. And my new ID is Demon. From now on we are known as the rogue squad eleven, the shadows. Now get your supplies gear up. We meet up in ten. Hangar Seven."

I looked at Master Xinling. He was studying my past self with great interest.

"It was my first mission as master sergeant. And my Last as an ordinary soldier in a human body."

"I see you are still hurting, yet these are no bad memories, are they?"

"No, but wait and see what happens next."

_Flash_

"Great job. The Fifth gets in first, we cover them. Then you go. Omanaki, you first, then Sim, then Wangshu, Kairo and last me."

The men ran to the chopper.

(SHOT)

"Ahh!" Kairo screamed.

"AMBUSH! Take off, take off. I'll cover you."

The engines started and the chopper took off. I ran from here to there avoiding bullets. I shot at every head I saw. I killed many people and soon no new ones came. The chopper was long gone. I walked up to Kairo. She was still alive, but her situation was critical. She was hit in the left kidney. I ripped off the lower part of my shirt and used duct tape for a pressure bandage. Then I shouldered her and made my way to Point Red.

"Where are we going?" Kairo had asked me that day.

"Point Red. I am not letting you die here. I'll get a doctor and you'll be up and running again."

As we past a rock a man jumped out and through a grenade.

"Grenade!" Kairo cried.

With her last ounce of strength she pushed me away and jumped onto the grenade. I turned around and looked her in the eyes… Then the grenade went off. Even though the shockwave was mostly absorbed by Kairo's body the shockwave was still powerful enough to knock me off of my feet. It ripped through her body, letting the remains splatter all over the area. I got up and pulled my Stingray Pistol. I fired one shot. The spikes flew out of the gun slicing through the body. It collapsed on the ground. I started over to it and found Kairo's ID tags. I picked them up and continued to the body. The man was still alive. I looked at him with utter disgust and hate.

"An eye, for an eye." I said.

I got out one of my low explosive grenades. they were mostly used as distraction. I took out the pin and laid it on the man's bleeding torso. Then I walked off. Ten seconds later the grenade went off. I didn't care to check if the man was dead. I kept walking, clenching on the Id Tags of my latest team member.

(SHOT)

It came from the man. I jumped into some bushes and waited to see if anyone was following me. I didn't have to wait long. Soon three men came along the way I walked. They stopped at the spot where I jumped to cover and… sniffed the air along the ground.

"You can come out of that bush. We know you are there. Your scent is as fresh as the smell of that grenade you put on that poor guy."

I stood up and with my D-25 Scoped Assault Rifle aimed at the man speaking.

"Who are you?"

"We are from the Ghost Battalion. I'm Shepard, to my left is Dane. And to my right is Doberman."

I lowered my weapon and relaxed a little.

"Why are you here? Ghost Battalion is at the front not at the back with third rate terrorists."

"We're the retrieval squad. As soon as there is a KIA we move in and retrieve the body or if there is no body, a blood sample and the ID tags."

I nodded.

"Were you heading for Point Red?"

I nodded. We ran to Point Red and saw a chopper waiting for us. We got in and took off. I looked around the chopper and noticed an older man sitting behind the pilot.

"You must be the famous Master Sergeant… I've heard many thing ´s about you. But where are my manners. I am Third Class General John McDuke. I am the leader of the Ghost Battalion and the main initiator of the Ghost Project. I had my eyes on you for quite a while son. Perfect scores at the Academy. First to complete all assault courses in the same year of entering. Mission success rate one hundred percent. Own casualties in four hundred and seventy- four missions one. By the way, I am very sorry for the loss of your comrade. I was considering taking you in as a member of the Ghost Battalion and of the Ghost Project. So, what do you say?"

I looked at him.

"It's a very great opportunity. Ghost Battalion is the place where nearly everybody wants to be, but I'll have to speak to my superiors."

"Already done. Your superiors say that you have their support whatever you choose."

"Still I would like to talk to someone at Raptor Base. We'll have to go there anyway, I have to report back."

"We know that is way we are heading there. We'll fuel up and in the meantime you can report in and talk to your friend."

I nodded and leaned back in the chair, still holding Kairo's ID tags in my hands.

_Flash_

I had just spoken with my mentor and was returning to the chopper.

"I accept your offer, sir!" I told the third general.

The general nodded. We took off. At the main Ghost base I was lead to a training room with lots of different equipment.

"We'll be running a few tests on you to check you fitness."

_Flash_

"We analyzed every detail of your DNA. We will cut out the regions of your brain that take care of your pain and emotions. Then we will begin to fuse your DNA with that of animals. Your DNA is fitting for the tiger and the wolf. We have made a few experiments with other soldiers. So this is second stage experimenting. With one external DNA source there were no side effects. With two there were only a few minor effects like loss of memory and the loss of socialization, but we will do our best to make you feel as comfortable as possible. By the way your outer appearance will change a bit, but it won't be as bad as it sounds."

I looked at him and nodded.

"Just get it over with."

_Flash_

After the procedure was done I was put into a room to recover and wake up from the knockout pills.

"After that procedure I had no memories." I told Xinling.

"No feeling. I was a broken man with no goals. Once I woke up the general was in my room and gave me a mirror. I was shocked by my appearance. And it took me some time to get used to the tail as well. He gave me a new name, more a number. Ghost Twenty- Eight- Oh- Two, codename, Tiger. I was put through multiple training sessions and test to allow me to get used to my new abilities. Soon I was sent to my first battle. I completed the tasks perfectly and quickly I climbed the ladder. Then I got announced Special Spec. Ops. Leader, a special rank only given in Ghost Battalion. It allowed the soldier to take over the command of any ranking officer, no matter what rank that officer had. Then that faithful day came."

_Flash_

I was at outpost Bravo. I had just arrived and already was getting annoyed.

"Come on ladies. Get those guns mounted we've got two ours to prepare before the assault." a tall man yelled.

I walked up to him.

"Soldier, where can I find General Luke Walter?"

"Who wants to know?"

The man turned around.

"You are one ugly visitor. Anyway I don't have time to talk to some ugly civilian freak. I have to prepare for an attack."

"That's exactly why I am here. Command says to abandon this outpost, it can't be saved. I hereby am ordering you to evacuate the outpost and head back to Outpost Gamma ten clicks east of here."

The shoulder pushed me away sending my skidding a few meters.

"You watch your place, kay? Or I will class this as desertion and kill you."

Growling, I walked back over to him. He punched me in the face and I was sent to the floor. I got back up and he threw another punch. I caught his, twisted his arm to his back and held it in place.

"What the hell are you thinking? Men shoot him, Open Fire!"

"Hold your fire and lay down your guns. I am Special Spec. Ops. Leader Ghost Twenty- Eight- Oh- Two. Command has repeatedly ordered you to fall back to Outpost Gamma. I am here, because you haven't. Get out of here while you still can…"

"Anyone who leaves his station will get shot. We stand and fight… NOW LET GO OF ME!"

With that he kicked out backwards forcing me to let go of his arm. He spun around and got out his pistol.

"You don't give the orders here, I do. Now get out of my base or have a piece of led in your head. Choice is yours."

I didn't need to think long. In fact I didn't think at all. I rushed towards him with cat-like speed and kicked the pistol out of his hands. He threw his fist towards me. I turned rightwards avoiding the blow. Then I kept spinning and sliced through his neck with my claws.

"You had it coming… Now take all equipment you have except your explosives. I mean fuel bombs, plastic explosives, grenades, everything that explodes. Bring those to me. I'll rig up a nice surprise. NOW MOVE!"

Soon everyone was evacuated and the last grenade had been planted.

"AS soon as they turn you over, this place will burn brighter than nirvana itself. I ran out of the outpost and looked for cover. I wanted to be certain nobody would follow. I checked the satellite pictures and saw they were just entering the outpost. They invaded the outpost and gathered around the whole place. One of them noticed the general's body and walked over to check it out. He turned the body tonto it's back and…

(KKKAAAAAAAAWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUU UMMMMM)

The shockwave was enormous. Surely no one would follow me or the troops. Where the once proud outpost stood, was now only a huge crater. I smelled the stench of burnt skin and couldn't hear any cries. Every one of them was dead.

_Flash_

"The war is over and we survived." McDuke said.

"Soldiers, you have done your country proud. You served with honor and loyalty. We have lost a few of you but that was inevitable. We are going to put you in a paralyzed state…"

I looked at Xinling with a sad face. Well as sad as I could manage.

"I remember that speech. The final speech. After we were rewarded with medals we were put in containers and paralyzed. My body was at that point bound with an alloyed called Anquillium. As light as a feather and as hard as a tank. Also my eyes were replaced with Tech-Orbs. Allowing me to see better and have temporarily an all seeing vision. As cause of an accident I mutated and had the ability to summon fog or mist as some call. And to top things off, my muscles were enhanced and now giving me ten times the strength than normally."

_Flash_

We were back in the hall. Only this time there was a second me. He was glowing and looking at me with the same glare I minds. And after a while his expression eased and he came towards us.

"Master Xinling… The one to send my conscious part here, to the subconscious. The place where we all find ourselves. Am I right?"

The wolf nodded.

"I appreciate your doing but now I have to insist that you leave. Over wise the inner guardians will exterminate every last trace of your soul in this body, leaving you soulless and dead. I'll take care of the rest. I take it, you wanted to free his soul and let him be less… Well… Him?"

Again the wolf only nodded. Then he disappeared.

"Follow me…"

I followed my glowing self to another door. We entered the room and I saw something amazing. I gasped. In front of me were five bodies lined up next to each other. A tiger body. My current body. My human body. A wolf body. And a robotic body.

"Each of these vessels is a part of you. To free your soul and be "human" again you have to go through three steps of reincarnation. First you choose your body. Second to feel emotions again you will have to learn to live with your past. The good things, as well as the bad. And thirdly, you have to claim a name that wasn't given to you by parties, who used you for their own deeds."

I nodded slowly. I was still confused but I turned my attention to the bodies in front of me.

"Each body resembles a certain personality and meaning. For example, the tiger represents honor and loyalty. Its personality is protective and cautious, yet willing to take risks from time to time. Your current body well you already know what it means. The wolf stands for wisdom and pride. He is calculating yet he also is caring. The human, well you know how they are. Cold and only care for themselves. There are exceptions, but they are very rare. And finally, the robot. Obedient. A slave practically, with no emotions and no real value. So which one of them do you choose?"

I thought hard over the words just said to me. It was a very difficult decision. Then I stepped forward and walked to the tiger.

"I choose the tiger. He is most fitting for my current personality. Plus I have always liked those animals."

"So be it."

Suddenly I started to glow. I saw my claws retreat into small pouches. I was growing fur. My face was changing too. My nose came forward with my jaw. My ears moved to the top sides of my head and my head became more cat like.

"Remember, this is your soul that has changed. Your body will take a few days to change as well."

I nodded and then concentrated on the task ahead.

"Learn to live with what you did. You have to forgive yourself for the death of Kairo. It wasn't your fault and there was nothing you could have done. She threw herself on the grenade to save at least one of you two.

Growling and roaring I charged at him. I delivered vicious strikes and deadly attacks. But all my effort was in vain.

"Shut up. You have no idea what it is like to stare someone in the eye and then to see them blow up in a million pieces. I could have avoided that if I had checked the surroundings more thoroughly."

I kept up my barrages of punches and kicks.

"I was there, along with you. And no even if you had checked the surroundings andhad killed that man before he threw that grenade, she still would have died because it would have taken too long. The only thing you can do is honor her sacrifice and make her proud with the actions you do now and in the future."

I was so frustrated the faster my attacks, the deadlier they became. The bigger where the gaps between my fists and his body. Finally I broke down sobbing.

"I know… But it just is that I know could have saved her.

"Faith has a funny way of showing us the right path. But whatever we do, where faith has planned death there always will be death. In your case faith had planned two and it happened. You survived to honor one of them. Do you still no the last question she asked you before you embarked on that mission?"

"Yes… She asked me, if I could be… human."

"Then answer her. Can you do that? Can you show feelings and let bonds grow like with you and Amber?"

I had calmed down and stood back up. I looked at him determined as ever.

"I don't know, if I can do that, but you can bet your life that I will do all I can to make it happen."

"I see you regained your confidence. That is very good. Now that you have done and past the first and the second task, it is time to end this. What will your name be in your new life?"

"I do not know… I… always saw myself as the other people did. A demon, a monster. Something to be hated hunted and killed…."

"You and I both know that this isn't true. You do have a name. You remember the day? That's the one. So what is your name?"

"I am Bùmíng. Student at the Jade Palace."

My glowing image nodded. Now let's proceed to the chains, shall we?"

I looked at him.

"We still have to give you your feelings back, don't we?"

We walked to another room and I saw another body. It was the tiger body I chose. It was chained in a very confusing way. Chains stuck out of the chest and head.

"You are familiar with the brain region theory, aren't you?"

I nodded. The brain region theory said that for each emotion there was a spot in the brain.

"Well this is similar. Two chains for one emotion. One in the head one in the heart."

I swiftly struck several chains and I felt my body warmth with emotions. Joy, love sadness and care. The rest I didn't touch. I had what I wanted. I wanted to love and care for others. Sadness was something I accidentally hit but surely was a needed emotion. And joy, the most important emotion in life next to love. I stepped back and looked at my spiritual image.

"Aren't you going to cut the other ones?"

"No I have all I need."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine then. I hope you have chosen wisely. This was a once in a lifetime thing. That door will send you back to your part of the brain. Once there your body will start adapting your new form. It should take two or three days. And don't worry, all your abilities will remain. You have only changed you appearance and added a few things."

Then he vanished. I went through the door and found myself sleeping. I didn't try to wake myself up. It would happen in time. Instead I used the time to familiarize myself with the emotions I now could feel…

Author's note:  
There you have it. Hope I could answer some unanswered questions.  
Review and give advice or ideas. Means a lot.  
Now so that the ones who the story without putting it on any list(and everyone else) don't have to check for it everyday, I will be updating the story every friday german time. So the next one will be up on the 18th.  
Till then  
Cheerioh


	9. A brand new start

Author's note:

I am so sorry for this huge delay, but I do have a good reason. See, I just came out of hospital, because I got hit by a car. And I only hadone hand to write with so it took longer. So that's my bad.  
Anyway I really hope you'll like tis chapter.

The first part will be told from the perspective of a third person narator. I'll mark where the normal PoV starts ("").

**A brand new start**

Master Xinling stepped out of the room and walked over towards the kitchen. Sighing he sat down and rubbed his temples. He sat down and thought about what he had seen in Tiger's memories.

Just as he had settled down, Fei came in with Po.

"Thank you, Uncle Po. I'm sure he'll love it when they finished his training… OH… Good morning, Master Xinling. Have you already finished with Tiger's training?"

Xinling looked up.

"Partly, young one."

"What do you mean with "partly"?"

"He is currently training himself. He is trying to free his soul and spirit. When he finishes, he'll be a new person."

"Really? That's great. How long do you think will he be finished?"

"You seem to like him a lot, little one. Do you see something in him or are you just being kind to him because you have to?"

"I… Actually I… He just…"

Xinling chuckled.

"I see. You like him and you saw something in him that other people ignore, don't you?"

Fei had finally found her tongue and started to talk with Xinling.

"As soon as I met him I saw something that seemed familiar to me. He seemed like he was something else. He was not… Well… So… He was different… He stuck with his teachings and yet he was kind. He had a certain something and that was what probably made him save me from those bandits."

"I see young one. But there's something else you see in him, don't you?"

Fei nodded.

"Ah Fei, there you are."

Tigress came in.

"Come on now. The doctor would like to have a look at your arm. Your new friend will be out cold for at least another day or two."

They left the kitchen and headed down into the village. Xinling chuckled and returned to his thoughts. Even though, they didn't last long. Po came in and started to prepare lunch.

"Oh, good day, Master Xinling. Would you like to have something? A tea perhaps, or some noodles?"

"Good day to you too, Dragon Warrior. Yes, I would like to have a cup of tea."

"No problem. Here you go."

Xinling nodded to thank him and drank the tea. Soon afterwards he went to Bùmíng's room to check on him. He was sleeping. His body was still the same. Xinling eyed the sleeping form of the former demon and smiled.

"The path of redemption. Long. Hard. And difficult. Many quit. Many fail. But once in a while, there is one who walks it, until the end, with upheld head and pride. That someone will rise to be a new man. Let's hope that what Fei saw in you is that streak of determination you will need to rise to your own challenge."

Then he walked back to his room to meditate.

The next day started as normal the gong rang, everyone got up and started training. Fei had been given permission to resume her training by the doctor as her bone had repaired and fixed itself. She was in the courtyard practicing her roundhouse kick, punch, elbow combination. Tigress was watching her closely and was observing her every step.

"I see you have improved that combination. I knew you would figure it out."

"Actually I had help from Bù… I mean Tiger. He gave the advice."

"I see… You seem to like him a lot, don't you?"

Fei stopped and looked at her mother.

"He's kind and warm, even though everyone seems to be full of hate against him. The day I was attacked by those bandits, he was the only one who stepped in and prevented any harm to get to me. Do you still remember the day we first set eyes on him? He told me that I resembled someone from his past. I think that is why he is staying. He wants to have a normal life. All he had in his life was anger, despair and war. With that someone I resemble, he got some peace and happiness. Things he never had or knew of."

Tigress shook her head. She couldn't believe, her daughter trusted this criminal so willingly without the slightest sign of suspicion. Then they walked to the kitchen to have some food. After another session of training. Then everyone had food and went to bed.

("")

'Ugghh… My body. Just one big pain. Guess even with my brain cut down to parts that shouldn't be responsible for pain reception, I still feel pain. Probably this is a pain level that would keep a normal human unconscious.'

Slowly I got out the bed and looked around. With every move I made, my body cracked like dry wood. I stretched myself and soon I could move freely, without any noises coming from my bones and joints. I took my vest and put it on. Only then did I notice the changes my body had gone through. My claws were retractable now. And I had fur. My muscles had also extended to an extraordinary size. Now I was a real Tiger.

'Bùmíng, the tiger. Like the way that sounds.'

I stepped out of my room. The hallway was silent. I walked out of the barracks and onto the courtyard. I heard some noises coming from the training hall. I ignored them for now. Instead I walked down to the village. In the village I wandered through the streets, when I heard cries. I rushed towards them and saw two gorillas going berserk in Mr. Ping's noodle shop. I jumped in and prevented them from harming anyone by throwing things. Every one ran out of the shop, only I stayed with the gorillas.

"Look little brother." the bigger one said.

"The guy is crazy."

"Yeah, you don't stand in our way when we are having fun."

I glared at them. And started growling.

"Look big brother. The kitty cat is being naughty, it's growling at us."

"Let's teach him a lesson."

The two stormed at me. The bigger one threw his right fist at me. I dodged it with ease. Then they both rushed at me from opposite sides. I took a step back and let them run into each other. They stood swaying on a spot. I used the opportunity and struck the bigger one. Quick and powerful punches to the head. With each punch the gorilla stumbled back a bit. I jumped into the air and delivered a jaw crushing backflip kick and sent him flying to the ground.

"Big brother!"

The younger gorilla charged at me. Delivering a series of powerful punches. I dodged most of them, only the last one connected and sent me right through one of the surrounding walls. I slowly got up. Now I was angry. Oddly enough my body didn't take any damage at all. So I quickly ran to him on all fours. He tried hitting me again but I used my agility and speed to outmaneuver him and get to his blind spot behind him. I swiftly jab kicked the backsides of his knees and made him fall to his knees. He spun around still on his knees and attempted a back hand punch. I dodged it and struck him with an elbow strike to his face. The gorilla fell to the ground. I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down. I made sure the gorillas were unconscious by striking several nerve points on their torso. Then I dragged them outside onto the street and laid them down. Slowly the villagers came back. Mr. Ping was the first to thank me for what I did. I didn't feel very comfortable with the attention I got so I pulled away and disappeared into the shadows. I jumped back into the restaurant and looked around. The main house wasn't damaged, only the wall I got catapulted through and multiple tables and chairs. I stopped in my tracks as the wind brought multiple scents to me. I growled and spun around.

"Haven't seen you around here." Monkey said.

"Err… Monkey, I think we both know who that is, that's Tiger."

"I know that that is a tiger."

"No I mean Tiger, you know, the reason Master Xinling is here."

"Oh yeah. Hi Tiger, you've changed. I mean nice look… Well we'll be back at the palace."

Then they disappeared. Mr. Ping was finished with crying around because of his broken property. He came over to me.

"Thank you for saving my restaurant. Can I bring you something?"

"No sir." I said.

I was amazed how easy it was for me to speak. Not just that, but I also spoke in an audible tone.

"I apologize for the mess I did."

I pointed at the hole in the wall.

"If you want to I will fix it."

"No need I'll have some people over here, which will take care of that. But I owe you gratitude. If you hadn't come when you did, my shop wouldn't be standing anymore. So come along now, I will make you some soup."

I followed him. After a very delicious soup I headed back to the Jade Palace. At the Jade Palace I immediately went over to the training hall. No one was there. I figured they were having food in the kitchen, so I headed off there. Indeed I was correct. Everyone was in the kitchen. As I stepped in every body looked at me.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Tigress asked suspiciously.

"Tigress, that's Tiger." Monkey said.

Everybody eyed me, especially Shifu and Tigress. I bowed and straightened myself.

"Sirs, ma'am's. Reporting for duty." I grinned.

Showing emotions was now somewhat easier, even if I still couldn't really show them. I still was too caged in on that part. I studied their faces and waited for them to say something.

"Tiger please have a seat." Master Xinling said.

I sat down on the last free chair.

"May I speak?"

Everyone nodded.

"As you all know, I am not really what you could call a trustworthy person. And I am sure that Master Shifu saw through those illusions and saw something that wasn't what it seemed to be. So he offered me a place in your ranks as a student of the Jade Palace. He also had Master Xinling come here to supervise the first steps of my… Let's call it "training". Master Xinling helped me open myself and to find myself, as you can see. He helped me to make a brand new start and I have already accomplished the first stage nearly completely. The only thing that is left to do is to change my name. I picked a name one of you gave me when no one fought of me as a person, but only as a monster. So to honor her courage and kindness I am taking on that name. From now on I shall be named Bùmíng. Fei, I thank you for this wonderful gift and I hope you will keep a good eye on me as I walk the path I chose to redeem myself to you, the world and myself… Also I would like to request that I have my cell back, until I have shown and proven to all of you that I am a new man. Until then, I wish to have the cell and only to be taken out of it to train. Are you accepting this request?"

Everyone looked at me. It was by far the most I had spoken to them in one go. So I could understand their surprise. Then one after another started to nod. I bowed and turned my attention to the food which now was in front of me. After food I took my guitar and headed back to my cell.

'I am now a new man… Now it is time to redeem myself to those who fear me and my actions… Thank you Lady Amber, your teachings were not in vain. I now have a dream… And I will do anything it takes to accomplish it. I will be respected as a loyal, honorable and protecting warrior and who knows, I might even get something more…'

I put the guitar on the floor and started my own training. It was late at night when I broke down in exhaustion. I got up after some time and walked around the cell to cool myself down. Then I sat down and leaned against the wall and began to rest.

The next morning came and I was already up and running. I was doing pull ups, when someone came into my cell. I looked to see who it was. I had spotted an iron ring at the ceiling, so I was out of sight. As I looked down I saw Tigress searching around the cell growling. I let go and dropped down behind her. I landed silently. She spun around and I had to crouch to avoid a reflex hit by her. She calmed down and I straightened myself. I stood rooted to the ground not daring to move a muscle. I knew she didn't trust me and I knew that she would use any opportunity I gave her to give me a severe punishment, if not quit my training. I had to be on my guard at all times, to avoid any mistakes I could do. Which were a lot. Most importantly I had to keep myself under control, so I wouldn't harm anybody.

"Why were you hiding?" she asked viciously.

"I was training." I said, pointing towards the ring at the ceiling.

"I see… Anyway, we are going to have breakfast now and then we will start training. I will be watching you and Fei. If you even think of hurting her, I will rip out your eyes. Stuff them down your throat, so you can see my claws tearing open your stomach. Are we clear?"

I gulped as I let that image wonder through my mind. That was something I did not want to experience. I nodded and followed her to the kitchen. In the kitchen Po had already made the food ready. We sat down and Shifu told us the plan for today.

"Po, Monkey, Mantis and Viper, you will have the day to yourself. Master Xinling and I think it best to supervise Fei's training for Bùmíng. Tigress will be overlooking it to and she will also be keeping an eye on him. So if there aren't any questions, we will start with our training after we had our food."

We ate our food and then got up. We went into the training hall. Master Xinling, Master Shifu and Tigress sat down and watched Fei and me. Fei stood in front of a field filled with training dummies.

"Bùmíng we will start with self-control. This exercise will force you to control yourself, no matter what happens. Like this."

She stepped into the field of warriors and punched one. Instantly everything was turning. Fei dodge blocked and punched everything coming her way but also she got hit a couple of times but she kept on going. After a while, she stepped out of the field and walked over to me.

"Now you try it. And no matter what happens, keep your cool and stick to your movements and don't get worked up by a few hits."

I nodded and stepped into the ranks of dummies. I started with a punch and started the chain reaction. I dodged blocked and punched what came my way. I did the best I could, but I kept getting hit and no matter how hard I tried, my temper kept rising. And soon I blew my top off. I smashed one of the dummies sending shards everywhere. Then another one and another. I became more and more desperate. I kept smashing through the dummies and soon I became aware of what I was doing. I forced myself to stand still and endure the punishment I was receiving by the wooden warriors. As soon as I had found and regained my cool again, I started anew and moved through the field of wooden warriors. I stepped to the end of the field and got out. Panting I walked back to Fei. My body wasn't damaged but it still took a lot of energy to stay calm and not destroy the whole training hall.

"Well done, Bùmíng. You see, if you stay calm, it is easy to stay focused. Now if you can, only take one of the dummies and block the punches."

I did what she asked and blocked the punches. I continued this until Fei said it was time for lunch. We went to the kitchen where Po was already cooking.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" he asked.

"Very good actually. Bùmíng and I just finished our first session of training. He did really well."

"So what did you have to do?"

"I had to stay calm."

Po raised his eyebrows.

"I sent him through the gauntlet of wooden warriors and told him that he should stay focused, even if he got hit once in a while. He did try his best but then his fuse was used up and he blew his top. He trashed ten dummies, before he caught himself again. But what impressed me the most was that as soon as he caught himself, he just stood there and let himself get beaten. And then he continued, like the hits were nothing at all. And that about sums up his todays training achievements. He lost focus, regained it and the continued."

"Cool… Here you go."

He handed us noodles and we started eating. After lunch, we went back to the training hall. Tigress, Shifu and Xinling were still sitting there, waiting for us. We went back to the gauntlet of wooden warriors and started over again. This time I controlled myself to the last step. I stepped out of the field, growling. I had to get rid of some steam and I wasn't allowed to fight until I could control myself, so growling seemed the best way to me. I walked over to Fei and stopped growling. She smiled at me.

"Great job, you stayed calm and ignored the hits you took. I think we are done for today. Do you agree with me, Masters?"

Tigress, Xinling and Shifu nodded.

"We do. You can enjoy the rest of the day as you please."

I bowed and Fei walked over to her mother. I walked out of the hall and into the kitchen. Nobody was there so I took the opportunity to do something I learned from Lady Amber. Cooking. I only knew how to do one dish, but it always was delicious, going by Lady Amber. As I didn't want to get caught, I summoned up mist and looked around the kitchen. Soon I had finished preparing the soup and the noodles, which I made myself. Now everything was boiling and it only needed to be served.

"Mmmhhh… Something smells really good here… What the… Why is here so much… Fog?"

I sniffed the air and smelled the panda. I let the mist disappear and allowed him to see.

"Talk about a surprise… Bùmíng, you are cooking? And by the smell of things it's not even that bad. Why didn't you tell me you were a cook? This smells great. Can I have a try?"

I smiled shyly. I couldn't believe the enthusiasm of the panda. I nodded and put the noodles into a bowl and then poured the soup over them. I handed the panda chop sticks and the bowl. And he dug in. Soon he was finished.

"Delicious…" he sighed.

"You are a very good cook, you know that? I mean this was fabulous. The spices were helping each other, combining and supporting their flavors. It's amazing. You have to show me how to do this."

"You really think it's that good?" I asked.

"It sure is. In fact I think you should make it for all of us this evening."

"If you say so, Dragon Warrior."

I walked out of the kitchen and onto the courtyard. Feeling relieved of my stress and tension. I decided to do something more thrilling. I climbed onto a roof of the Jade palace and turned towards the village and jumped. I loved base jumping. Back on Kodak, they also called me "Hell Jumper", because I would jump right into the field of battle. I opened my eyes, spun around, maneuvering my feet to the ground. I waited to make contact with a roof. It happened. I skidded along the tiles and landed softly on the ground. I walked through the village. I heard some noises coming from the turn up ahead, so I eased my walk to prevent unwanted noises coming from my feet. I turned around the corner and saw a sails goat having trouble with his goods.

"May I help you?" I said smiling.

The goat turned around and looked at me.

"Yes, please. That would be very kind of you. Could you help me get this new delivery to my store?"

I nodded and took two large baskets. They were heavy, probably two hundred pounds each. We walked along the main road and took a left turn. A few paces later, we were at the store. I carefully set the baskets to the ground, and stretched.

"Thank you very much. I couldn't have done it without you."

I looked around. The store was big, with lots of accessories and other things you might need one day.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you sell exactly?"

The goat chuckled.

"I sell almost everything. From jewelry over to weapons and supplies to what is needed in a normal household. By the way, I didn't get your name. Who are you?"

"I am Bùmíng, student at the Jade Palace."

I lifted the baskets again and carried them inside to other baskets the same size.

"I see. I am called, Qui-Khan, the trader. I am somewhat of a legend in the ranks of traders. I have traveled China and most of the neighboring Kingdoms, except Mongolia. During my travels I came across a very… confusing rock. I do not think it is an ore, as it is too hard for that kind of stone. I tried crushing it, but all of my tools failed the job."

I pointed at the baskets.

"Are the rocks in there?" I asked.

The goat nodded. I opened one basket and looked at the stones. I took one out of the basket and weighed it in my hands and looked at it more closely. Then I gasped.

"This can't be…"

The goat looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"This is a metal, with some steel I could make a very light and powerful alloyed called PreAnquillium… Qui-Khan, might I have your load of rocks? I could find use for them."

"Not at all." the goat said.

"Take a basket as gift for your help. If you need any more, you know where to find me."

I nodded and took one of the baskets and went outside. I looked at the sky. The sun was already setting.

'I probably should head back to the palace. Maybe Shifu and Fei will let me do some experimenting with this ore. I really hope it is what I think it is. It would be great material for weapons and armor.'

As I walked up the stairs, I saw Fei coming down. As she got to me she turned back to the palace and accompanied me the rest of the way.

"So where have you been, Bùmíng?" she asked.

"I was down in the village." I answered.

"I met a sales goat who had a very… Well he has an ore I am very familiar with. And as a gift to say thank you for helping him carry his latest shipment, he gave me a basket full of this ore."

Amy nodded understandingly. We now were nearly at the top of the steps.

'Getting down is very much faster'

We entered the palace's gates and we were greeted by a very stern looking Shifu, a neutral looking Xinling and a nearly furious Tigress.

'Probably I should've told them where I was going. Now I am in trouble, again.'

As I pondered through my thoughts I thought about how the lack of discipline and disobedience was punished on Kodak. We were beaten to shreds. We usually woke up two days later in the medical bay. Looking at Tigress, she was just about going to do exactly that to me. I stood still and bowed. Fei walked other to her mother and turned around. Once she had turned around and started giggling. As I straightened myself again, I saw Tigress and Shifu starting to look amused.

'I do not like the way this is going.'

"I see you do have some manners." Fei giggled.

"It's not nice to disappear like that. I was really worried. Mother even thought that you were running away."

"I apologize and I will accept the consequences for my actions. Even if it means going to prison. I will not object about it."

"I have no doubt about that." Xinling said.

"Anyway, we will talk about this later." Tigress said.

"Might I ask what is in that basket?"

"An interesting ore I know a lot about. In fact I was going to ask Master Shifu, if I were allowed to go to the blacksmith in the village to make a few things."

"And what would those "Things" be?"

"I was going to make a sword or two, as I do have sword wielding abilities."

"I see… I will allow you to go, but only if someone is willing to accompany you and watch you. We know that your new self isn't dangerous, but still there is the possibility that your former self might come back. So I am taking precautionary measures, to prevent a rampage."

I nodded, understanding everything he said.

'Trust is something that doesn't come over night.' I told myself.

'In order for me to gain their trust I will have to endure the path of time and I will grab every obstacle by its horns…'

"I will go." Tigress said.

Which surprised everybody, even Xinling and Fei.

"I would like to keep an eye on him, as I am the one who distrusts him the most."

Now even I had lost my jaw. Mumbling something inaudible. Then I finally found my voice again.

"I thank you, Master Tigress. I hope that we will be on equal terms and on a neutral level of trust and respect." I said, trying to smile.

"I will be in my cell now. So if anybody needs me, you know where to find me." With that I bowed again, and then I left them. I walked down the stairs, and entered my cell.

Author's note:

Here is it, Chapter 9. Hope you liked it and I apologize again for being so over my own deadline. Please comment and give constructive criticism. Also if you have any questions regarding this story, or future projects, please just ask. I love communicating, even more now as I now am back on track... Wel mostly as my left arm is still broken and I only can right with one hand.  
Anyway long story short. eview and comment on things you liked/ didn't like. I will do the best I can to change it, to make the futur chapters and projects better.  
Next chapter should be out on Feburary 8th. Man I'll be eighteen by ten. XD.  
So please review and give your oppinion.

Till next time.

Cheers.


	10. The two sides of the coin

A/N:

Here it is, as promised chapter ten. I am sorry I couldn't reply to all of your reviews personally, due to an extended stay at the hospital, because my stitches got infected or sometihing like that, so I am going to do it now:

Animation Studios 2005:  
I thougt it was a reasonable reaction. I mean, how would you react, if you were told to get someone out of a cell and said cell is empty? I know I would go in and have a closer look.

Proud2beMexican:  
I am happy I could achieve a positive position in your oppinion. And I will continue.

Synchronized Harmony:  
Who would want to do that? I mean the guy is geneticly altered, with intercrossing genetics. Also he got altered physically with more strength, speed and intelligence. Plus he's deadly enough with only his claws. Imagine him with a sharp sword that is unable to break. Not a nice picture if you're not on his good side. And for Tigress's threat... I think I might have over done it a little, but it certainly showed Tigress' position towards Bùmíng.

jonkr:  
Hope you liked it, and will do mybest to keep my standards and raise them.

Agnez:  
Your reviews are as positive as always. I really like it. It always gives writers an ego boost. Am I right, or am I right?

TheOC'sAristocracy:  
You are the first to write me before reviewing. I like that. To be honest I really was curious about those mails. I really thought their would be some hard critics, but you really surprised me. Anyway I think your story rocks and I can only recommend all readers to have a look at it.

Now that that's done on to the story.

First there will be a song in this one: Monster by Skillet (/) will tell you when to start the song if you want to lísten to it (just don't imagine Bu`míng yelling through the whole time. It's more like he is singing it quietly.)

Next a warning. Tigress might be out of Character and the whole dialog thing( you'll notice it as soon as you read it) might seem a little weird. Anyhow. I've wasted to much of your time already. On to the story.

**The two sides of the coin**

'Two twenty nine, two thirty.'

I dropped to the floor and landed in a slight crouch. I straightened myself and stretched off a bit. When I heard noises coming from upstairs, I stopped and waited for the person to come down. It turned out to be two people to come down to get me. Fei and her mother Tigress.

"Time for breakfast, Bùmíng. Come on, we have work to do, remember?" Tigress said.

I quickly shouldered the basket of PreAnquillium and followed them to the kitchen

We had a quick meal and then we made our way to the gates. Outside the gates we heard screaming coming from the village gates. Bandits were attacking the village.

"I got this one." I growled.

I dropped the basket and rushed off to the side of the stairs where a steep cliff was. I quickly calculated where the best spot for a jump was, to achieve a maximum of distance while I was in free fall. Then I jumped. I shot a quick glance back at Fei and Tigress. Both felines just stared at me in disbelief. Their gazes following me to the village. Then it was time to position myself. Feet pointing downwards, I waited for them to touch the tiles of a roof. They did. I slid along the roof and jumped. I landed on a house's roof a cross the road. I continued in a sprint towards the gates along the roofs. At the gates I quickly assessed the situation.

'Ten foes. Eight coyotes and two… Black Mambas. Great snakes. Fortunate for me I am immune to all poison coming from animals and almost all human created poison. But they still can paralyze me, if the hit a pressure point.'

I jumped down and blocked the path for them.

"Get behind me!" I yelled.

"I will take care of those bandits."

The villagers ran behind me and hid behind corners or in houses. I slowly moved forwards and studied my opponents. They were mostly only armed with daggers and swords. One coyote was out of the ordinary. Not only because of his intimidating size. He was bigger than all of the bandits. His height rivaled that of a big wolf. He also was armed with a bow and arrows. No doubt that he put all of his strength into it, every time he fired that bow. The Mambas, of course, had no weaponry. They didn't need it. They had their poison, and no doubt that they would make use of it.

"Step aside and we will spare you." the coyote at the front said.

I kept advancing towards them. Then suddenly, an arrow shot to the ground just in front of my feet. I stopped and looked at the coyote bowman. I started growling and took my stance. One of the coyote's with a dagger started shivering and screaming.

"It's Him. It's the demon!" he cried.

"It's the demon!"

The bandits started to become uneasy. Even though I had a new body, my reputation remained the same. I kept my eyes open for any sign of attack, but all the bandits did was look at the coyote bowman. I noticed him eyeing me, taking in every detail I gave him. Then the coyote moved. He put a new arrow to the string and pulled, stretching the bow to its limits. Then he aimed. His aim went along my body and ended at my head. I took a deep breath and waited. He let go and the arrow shot towards me. I quickly dodged it by crouching even lower to the floor than before. I looked back at the coyote. He already was taking aim and fired. This time I was too slow. The arrow made a shallow gash on my right upper arm. Again he reloaded and took aim. I calmed myself and waited. He shot and I caught the arrow, growling fiercely. The bandits gulped loudly.

"Charge at him you morons!" the bowman yelled.

The dagger armed coyotes moved in first. They tried slicing through my flesh but I easily dodged all of their attacks. Then one of them tried to stab me, by running at me and thrusting the dagger forward. I grabbed his wrists and let him push me back. When we stopped moving I dug my claws into them. He let the dagger go and I caught it with my free hand. I took it with the blade pointing outside. Backhand always has been my strength with short blades. I cut his throat with a swift movement of my arm and he fell to the ground. Then I transformed my chi to fog. It had become my second nature over time to force my chi into my surroundings every time I was in a sticky situation to give me an edge in a fight. As soon as the mist was thick enough, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sounds coming from my opponents. They were scurrying around and soon found each other. Suddenly I felt two sharp pains in my right thigh and my right upper arm.

'I forgot the snakes… (Chuckle) There always is that one small but important detail you forget most of the times. Well let's see… They didn't hit any vital spots nor have they hit a pressure point. Ungh… Their poison is already spreading and slowing my movements. I have to end this quickly, before the last stage hits me. If my muscles start cramping I'm just a slug. All I have to do is stop their injections. The poison will be dealt with by y inner systems.'

I grabbed the mambas by their throats and eased their teeth out of my limbs. Once they were out I silently moved to the bowman and stuck them into his legs. Then I pulled them out and smashed their heads together. Their skulls cracked and they both died moments later.

'Just in time. A few seconds longer of their poison injection, and my muscles would have been one big cramp. Now on to the remaining six coyotes.'

I silently crept through the mist. Concentrating on any sound that sounded like foot movement. Finally I heard a foot shift and headed towards it.

'So they were clever enough to avoid blind spots, by standing shoulder to shoulder in a defensive circle. I have to be quick.'

I rushed soundlessly along the outside of their circle. I unsheathed the claws of my right paw and sliced the throats of five coyotes. They fell with gurgling sounds to the ground, as blood flooded their throats. I froze listening for the last bandit. Then I felt a sharp sting go through my right thigh. The remaining bandit had dug his sword deeply into my leg. I was starting to loose blood and fast. I swiftly took out of my leg and just brought it right down on him. I hit him in the shoulder. The force of my swing was so strong, the blade smashed through the bone and into the road. The coyote yelled in pain, but I didn't care. I already was limping to the blacksmith. At the black smith, I dot out a glowing piece of metal and laid it onto the wound. The forge was soon filled with the smell of burnt flesh and fur, but my wound was sealed and I could walk nearly normal again. Thank you genetic modification. As I stepped outside, I noticed Tigress and Fei standing outside with the basket.

"Hello, Master Tigress, Master Fei." I said.

"I am sorry about leaving you standing there but…"

You could hear groaning coming from the coyote. Tigress and Fei stared in shock at the scene before them. Two Black Mambas dead on the floor with crushed skulls. A big coyote with drool coming from his mouth. Five coyotes with open throats lying on the road in a puddle of blood. And last and the one to give me the most trouble, the remaining sole survivor of the scene, with a sword through his shoulder and unable to move, the still alive, groaning coyote.

"You let him live and suffer like this!?" Tigress exclaimed.

She rushed to him and checked him. I walked over and picked up a dagger on the way. I knelt down beside Tigress who now was furious.

"I had to take him out so I could treat my wound." I started explaining, while pointing at my leg.

"I am going to finish him now, if you wish me to do so. He cannot be saved anymore anyway."

Tigress gave me a death stare that nearly made me wet my pants, or what was left of them, in fear.

"Fine but do it quickly. But once you are done, you will clean up this mess and then we will go back to the Jade Palace. I am confiscating that basket along with its content and I will personally punish you. And until you have proven yourself responsible enough, you may have my permission to do what you were going to do today. And you will only see the inside of the Jade Palace's walls, until you have shown me personally, that you can control yourself in any situation and you will not lose control, which will resort in such a bloodbath!" she yelled at me, making me wince inwards with every word she said.

I nodded and quickly carried the bodies to a graveyard at the far side of the village. Once I returned some villagers had already begun to clean the blood off of the street with water and brushes. I quickly grabbed a brush and went to work. After all the blood was gone Tigress literally dragged me and the PreAnquillium back to the Jade Palace. She told Crane, Monkey and Mantis to hide the basket and asked Viper to look after Fei for a few hours, while she was going to take care of my condition. To show them I wasn't all too well she gave me a swift back elbow to my torso. I doubled over and said that I really wasn't feeling too good. Then we walked to my cell. In the cell I walked to the center and waited for Tigress to begin.

"First I would like you to tell me what exactly happened. Because I might be overreacting."

I told her what had occurred and she listened carefully.

"I see. But that still is no reason to kill anyone. The most important rule in martial arts is not to kill. And in every fight you go, you do the exact opposite. I thought you were trained. Then why can't you follow simple rules?"

She was getting really worked up and got louder and angrier by the word.

"Ma'am, I only got taught to fight. Not what or how to use the skills I acquired correctly." I stated.

As I went on my voice filled with sorrow, regret and shame. Then with sadness.

"You know. When Master Xinling put me into that sleep I remembered something I had kept away from everybody. It's my only memory about my life as a child. I didn't have any parents and the people who looked after me already had a lot of other children they took care of… They always kept me in a room, because I got into fights. When I was ten, they sent me to the military. I didn't get treated nicely there either. I always got disciplined, but it didn't work. Then when the war broke out, I had a vent for all of my desperation. I put it all into fighting. And that is why I kill. Desperation. I just don't want to be alone anymore."

As I looked up, I saw that Tigress also had a sad expression on her face. As she noticed I was watching her she instantly turned from sad to aggressive.

"I know that you felt the same once and I also know that you understand me…"

I couldn't continue my sentence, because I was forced to exhale sharply by a punch coming from Tigress with full force. I took a step back to regain my balance and then stayed rooted.

"You do not know me!" Tigress yelled.

"We may have had similar situations in our lives, but I never killed anyone, only hurt… And not on purpose. You how ever chose to kill. So you do not have the right to give me talks about desperation. I know how it feels, but I lived with it… Mostly!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

She kept punching me. Over and over again. Punch after punch. Blow after blow. She put all her feelings in every hit. She continued for a few minutes until she finally broke down. My stomach was starting to pain like hell. I probably was going to have a few bruised ribs. At least.

"You have no idea how it feels." Tigress whispered as she fell into my arms.

And I do not know why she did what she did after that. Probably she was looking for some security or maybe it was just a reflex. Anyway, she hugged me tightly while laying her head on my shoulder. At first I didn't know, what I should do. But I quickly thought it best, to let her hug me and to hug back until she had calmed. As I was letting my mind wander through today's events I noticed Tigress had fallen asleep and she was purring slightly. I carefully took her upstairs while somehow managing to take my guitar with me. I carried Tigress to her room and closed it. As I stepped outside I saw Master Shifu and Master Xinling coming towards me.

"Bùmíng, just the one we were looking for."

I stood still and bowed to them.

"Please sit down, we have to talk."

I did as they told me and sat down.

"We heard what happened in the village this morning." Shifu started.

"It wasn't necessary to kill those bandits, but you did also accomplish something you didn't have before, am I not mistaking?" Xinling continued.

"Masters, you are talking in riddles."

"You did what you did not because you had to. No just like at the restaurant, you felt the need to interfere with the happening before innocent got hurt. Tigress may have over reacted on that part but it was only because she didn't see the big picture. Sorry if I am being offensive against your daughter, Shifu."

"Don't worry. I know my daughter tends to see things on a different scale than you and I, especially, when she doesn't trust a person fully."

"Masters, I do not want to sound rude, but what exactly is it, you are getting at?"

"You are developing a sense of compassion, young one. And with that, you have accomplished the second stage of your training. The rest I leave to you and Shifu. From now on, you have to prove to yourself that you are worthy of a second chance. So I will be leaving now and leave you in charge of your training. You have come a long way, young one. But remember, the road of life has many turns, do your best when you choose them. Good bye. I will be visiting you again, when you have redeemed yourself."

With that he got up and nodded to Shifu, who nodded back. Then he left and I was still remaining seated. Dumbstruck.

'Now everything is up to me?' I thought unsure.

'This is going too fast. I mean I didn't even start to get a hang of myself and these outbursts. I… I am now in charge of my redemption. And I will redeem myself'

I felt my confidence rising. Master Shifu must have noticed as well, because he just gestured me to go to the training hall with a smile.

"Go ahead, I will talk to Tigress." he said.

I walked to the training hall and put my guitar aside. I walked to the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors and stepped in and started the training Fei had done with me the day before. After about two hours I stopped and walked back to my guitar. I strapped it to my back. Then I jumped onto one of the many cross beams supporting the roof of the training hall and sat down leaning against a vertical support beam from the ground to the roof. **(/) **I took my guitar and started playing some random notes.

_The secret side of me  
I'll never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it  
it's scratching on the walls  
in the closet in the halls  
it comes awake and I can't control it  
hiding under the bed  
in my body, in my head  
why won't somebody come  
and save me from this  
make it end  
_

_I feel it deep within  
it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I…  
I...  
feel like a monster  
I…  
I...  
feel like a monster  
_

...guitar...

_my secret side I keep  
hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
'cause if I let him out  
he'll tear me up  
break me down  
why won't somebody come  
and save me from this  
make it end  
_

_I feel it deep within  
it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I…  
I...  
feel like a monster  
I…  
I...  
feel like a monster  
_

_it's hiding in the dark  
it's teeth are razor sharp  
there's no escape for me  
it wants my soul it wants my heart  
no one can hear me scream  
maybe it's just a dream  
maybe it's inside of me  
stop this monster  
_

_I feel it deep within  
it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_

_I feel it deep within  
it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_

_I'm bound to lose control  
here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I…  
I...  
feel like a monster  
I…  
I...  
feel like a monster  
_

_I…  
I...  
feel like a monster  
I…  
I...  
feel like a monster  
_

As I sang I didn't notice that someone had entered the training hall.

"That's a sad song." the person said.

I looked down and to my surprise I saw a somewhat smiling Tigress looking up to me. I was so dumb founded I nearly fell on my head. But in the last moment, I managed to flip and land on my feet. Thank you reflexes. And thank you scientists for the genetic engineering.

"How long have you been standing there, master?" I asked.

I knew she didn't like to be called "master" without her name afterwards, but it was a formality I stuck to. Not only to show her my respect, but also that sticking to formalities was literally beaten into me in the military boot camp, every recruit had to go to for their basic training.

"Actually, I just came in. I heard that guitar of yours and I looked for you. I didn't know you could sing."

"It's a habit I got. The scientists say it's a side effect of my operations. My body is trying to get rid of emotional stress. And so I started singing. And when Lady Amber gave me that guitar, I started playing also…"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Tigress finally broke it.

"Listen, I just talked to Shifu and he said I might have over reacted about the situation earlier. And I guess he is right. So what I am trying to say, I think is… I am sorry."

"Hey… You did what you thought was right at the time… One of my sergeants would have reacted even crueler. He would have made me go through the walk in best time… (Chuckle) That was one hell of an experience, but it did do what it was supposed to do. It hardened us, so that when we hit the dirt, we wouldn't complain what we had to crawl in, on over or under."

The last part I said more to myself than out loud, but Tigress still heard and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Anyway…" I continued.

"How about we start all over again? You know… Forget what happened and just meet again. How does that sound?" I suggested.

I could see Tigress's eyes light up for an instant, as she thought over what I had just said. Then she looked at me with what I think was supposed to be a warm smile. It more looked like a grin but she did have a hard time showing emotions, just like me.

"That sounds like a reasonable idea. I like it."

"Well then… Hi I'm Bùmíng, what's your name?" I said grinning.

"Tigress, nice to meet you, Bùmíng." she answered smiling.

"You too. So, do you have family or are you still on your own?"

"Well I have a daughter and… Well let's just call them brothers. I have four brothers and one sister. But yes I still am looking for a mate. How about you?"

"I don't have any siblings nor do I know my real parents. I have been raised in an... unofficial orphanage, but I didn't like it there, so I went to the military when I was ten."

"Really? Me too. I mean, I don't know my real parents either. I was raised in an orphanage not far from here, but no one wanted to adopt me, because I couldn't control myself and they were scared of me."

She had a sad look on her face. Which slowly turned to a smile.

"But then Shifu came and trained me in the art of kung fu and after my training was done, he adopted me."

I looked at her, straight into her eyes. She looked back. There was another awkward silence as we looked each other in the eyes. Absent mindedly we stepped closer together and then kissed. It wasn't a real kiss like kiss, more like a peck, but when we did it, I felt like I was on heaven's door. Then we both were mumbling stuff like how sorry we were and how we shouldn't have done that and much more. After we had regained our usual composures, we walked outside. Soon afterwards, it was time for food and then for bed. I went back to my cell and put the guitar on the floor next to my bed.

The next morning I woke up long before sun rise. As usual. I started my fitness training with hand stand pushups. By the time someone came down, I was by two hundred and thirty two. I jumped to my feet. To my surprise, Tigress didn't get me that morning. For some reason, I was worried if she was sick or something. Completely ignoring the event that she had bruised multiple of my ribs because of my complete disregard for martial arts rules. She wasn't in the kitchen either, but I found it better not to say anything. After breakfast Fei put me through the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. And every time I managed to stay calm longer than before. After a day of training we had food and then went to sleep.

The following week was just the same, I got picked up from my cell, had breakfast and then trained. At the end of the week, Fei had me so far I could actually walk once though the whole gauntlet without defending myself. And without having to worry about me blowing my top. It was midday and Fei had once again made me walk through the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. I had managed to not get struck a single time the only difference to the days before was, Tigress watching. She must have seen something new about me because as soon as I had finished she left. I walked outside, and there she was standing, with my basket full of the PreAnquillium ore.

"I think I can let you out on the street, but I will be watching you. Fei! Do you want to come too?"

The tiger cub nodded and walked along with us, smiling. I had shouldered the basket and was keeping an eye on Fei and my surroundings.

"You do stay tense, even with company, don't you?" Tigress asked out of the blue.

I nodded before I replied.

"I do. But I can't help it. Ninety years in war do tend to leave their marks."

The rest of the trip went by quickly. Tigress and I were talking about wether or not if it was good to let me go back down into the village and we came to the conclusion that we would let the villagers decide. Depending on their reactions, we would either walk back to the Jade Palace, or we would continue for the blacksmith. In the town there was a surprise waiting for us. The villagers who had watched and heard the battle were waiting at the stairs.

"Great job, Master Tigress." one of the villagers said.

"You have tamed The Demon, and now he is protecting us. I am really impressed. We had a discussion why you let him stay here but then we came to the conclusion, that as long as he hasn't proven himself to all of us, he isn't allowed into the village without you or one of the other masters watching him. Also we are confident that he will redeem himself. By the way, warrior. May I ask for your name?"

I put the basket onto the floor and stood straight. Then I bowed.

"I assume you all know or at least heard rumors about me." I said.

There were murmurs of agreement amongst the crowd.

"My name is Bùmíng. I am currently living at the Jade Palace to walk the path of redemption and to right the wrongs of my past. I apologize, for any and all troubles I have caused. If you wish me to be walked here in chains, because you fear me, I will oblige without any kind of complaint. I am willing to do almost everything to gain your trust and in time, to be called an honorable warrior. I hope that I will be able to show that in the following time."

The crowd murmured and man by man, woman by woman, started to applaud slowly. I was relieved. The first impression always is the most crucial. The villagers made way for us and continued with their daily doings. Tigress, Fei and I walked along the streets to the blacksmith. After a couple of minutes we reached the black smithing shop. I knocked at the door and an old, but very muscular bull came out.

"Yes, how may I be of your service?" he asked with a strong voice.

"Excuse me friend." I started.

"I was hoping that I could lend your shop for a maximum of a few days. I can pay the rent if you wish.""

"Of course you can have my shop. And do keep your money. The only question I have, before I let you in, is why do you need it exactly?"

"I have a good amount of a certain rock. An ore I know very well. I was hoping to forge a sword out of it, maybe even more, depending how much metal I get out of the rock…"

The bull nodded understandingly. He then motioned us to follow him. We did. The shop was bigger than it looked. Sure it was a two story building, but it still was huge. There was enough room, for the whole Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors in it, if someone was bored enough to carry them all the way down here. I turned to the bull to thank him. He left and said if we needed help with anything, we just needed to come upstairs. With that he left us alone in the forging hall.

There chapter ten. Hope you liked it, Review and the next chapter will be out 22.02.2013.

Plus I apologize again for the long wait.

Also to explain the title of this chapter. it is supposed to describe Tigress's change of view towards Bùmíng... Hope that explains it. If there are any questions, advice or other things of the matter, feel free to send me a PM.

Also happy birthday to me. inally I am eighteen. Party is today so if ya want you can come other. ah just kidding on that part. It'd be a waste to come to Europe for only three days. Anyway

Cheers nd you guys rock.


	11. A sword, a man, a mssion

**A/N:**

**So here you go chapter eleven. Hope you didn't have to wait too long . Few things for this chapter I have to point out. Some sequences will be total whakko and may not seem close to reality. Anyway it should all be clear for th story so have fun reading. And do review.**

**A sword, a man, a mission**

Over the last hour, I had been constructing an easy way for me to melt the PreAnquillium out of the stone. Now I had finally finished it and was checking it over again to make sure that it was not going to break. At the bottom, there was a stone, which divided into two halves. They held together by a few metal clamps on the underside. The stone was going to be filled with the metal. It already had the general form of a sword, but the metal needed to be refined, folded, heated and folded again and again, to avoid any impurities as air or dirt. Over the stone I had built a cone, I had made out of a torso sized rock. It was secured in a big iron bowl filled with char coal. Over the cone was a stone plate I made. I had put small holes into it, so that the molten metal could flow into the stone bowl. The stone plate also was hollow, more or less. I had to carve rooms into it so there was a place for the coal.

After I was confident it would work flawlessly, I poured oil into to the places were the coal was, to ignite the flames faster. Then I took a torch that was hanging on a wall and ignited the oil. It instantly ignited and turned into flames. I simultaneously felt the air heat up. Tigress and Fei, who were standing right behind me, took a step back because it got hot very fast. The heat didn't bother me. I was trained to with stand higher temperatures. After my eyes had adjusted to the sudden burst of light, granted it didn't even take two seconds, but it always is better to play safe, if you are playing with hot things, which fire and melting metal definitely are part of that category. Anyway, after that I put a few handfuls of the ore onto the stone plate. I made sure that the whole surface was covered by the stone. Then I waited for the metal to flow out of the stone. It didn't take long before the first streams of the bright orange fluid dropped into the cone and into the stone. A few more minutes later, the whole surface of the stone "bowl" was filled. I took a look at the coal it wasn't burning with flames anymore, only glowing. The heat was good, but I still added a slab of tow the bowl holding the cone and the stone plate, just to be sure. Also I added another few handfuls of ore.

After a couple of minutes the silence was disrupted by a sound of falling metal. I spun around and looked for the source of the noise. I saw Fei lying on her back holding her shin. I quickly jumped over to her and bumped into Tigress, who had had the same thought as I had. Check on Fei.

"Fei what happened?" Tigress asked, as I took a look at her leg.

"I was going go outside for some fresh air. But I didn't look where I was going so I kicked that bucket and it hit that shelf. It resulted into, that the shelf tilted and fell to the floor." Fei said shamefully.

"Fei you nearly gave me a heart attack. Next time watch where you are going. Or you'll be hurt more than a slight bruise on the leg." Tigress said in a tone that only could be described as a mother's tone.

"Sorry mother."

"Your leg doesn't look bad. You'll feel little pain for the next days, but it should be alright by the end of the week."

I helped her up and then walked back to my little apparatus. The ore I had put on the stone table had been fully melted out of the stone and the "bowl" was filled. I slid the "bowl" away from under the cone, making sure there was none left. I then released the clamps and took out the already hardening metal piece with a big pair of pliers. I walked over to a metal stand and took a hammer. I laid the metal piece onto the stand. I hammered at the piece of metal. When it was thin I turned it onto its side and hammered that side flat. Then I would put it into the forging flame to heat it up. After that was done the process repeated itself. After an hour of doing so I felt exhausted and hot. I put the metal into the flames and took of my vest. I put it onto a chair. Then I returned to hammering the metal.

"Where's Fei?" I asked as I noticed the cub was missing.

"She went over to Mr. Pings noodle shop to get us some food. Why are you asking?" Tigress answered, the last part was sounding a little suspicious.

"Just wanted to know."

There was another awkward silence. But all the time I felt her eyeing me.

"I know those eyes, you know?" I said, ripping Tigress from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Those eyes of yours, I know them."

"What do you mean…?"

"You have the eyes of someone who got hurt badly once… And now is hiding her feelings to avoid that, that doesn't happen again."

Tigress looked at me with a very startled expression.

"I should know." I continued.

"I had them to. In fact I still have them. But I also know what it takes, if you hide yourself behind walls."

"I am not hiding from anyone nor am I hiding from anything." Tigress snapped in a low voice.

"Yes you are. You are hiding from yourself. Even if you don't know it or are just ignoring it. With every step you take inside and away from others, the taller and the thicker that wall around your heart becomes. And soon no one is able to reach you…"

I looked at her, she was close to tears, but I think it was because of the smoke. I studied her and came to the conclusion she really was nearly crying.

"I know it is hard for you to reach out for others. To open yourself to someone, to be vulnerable. Believe me I know how hard it is. But it is possible to overcome that fear of being hurt. Just let someone help you. So if you feel the need to talk or just want some company, I'll be there to listen…"

Again silence filled the room, except the sound of my hammer hitting the metal.

"You know, I already have someone to give me company. Also I already had company before her. I just… Don't…"

She stopped in the middle of the sentence and collapsed on a chair. Her face buried in her paws.

"You didn't let her help you… I know how it feels and how hard it is to accept help, but you already accepted it, didn't you. I am sure that you only came here, because Fei had asked you to come, didn't she?"

Tigress looked up at me. Then after some time, she nodded.

"She did." she said.

"She said I would make her unhappy, if I didn't come… So I went along. I just can't stand it when she's not that happy, smiling, wild, run around cub that she is. And yes, it is hard to ask for help…"

I had stopped hammering and was now cooling the blade with water.

"You know, maybe I have a solution that would help us both…"

Tigress looked up at me.

"We both need to get over that inner wall of ours, and we both want Fei to be happy…"

"What are you getting at?"

"Maybe we should start spending more time together, to get to know each other and to build up trust."

"I'm listening, but I don't see where Fei fits into the picture."

"If we spend time together and with Fei, Fei will be happy, because she wants you to be happy. I see that every time she does training or does something else for you. She wants you to smile, to laugh."

Tigress sat dumbstruck on her chair. She was looking for her jaw, so she could reply, but she didn't find it. After a minute I continued.

"What I will tell you now, I actually promised Fei to keep to myself. She probably already showed you that roundhouse kick, punch, back elbow strike combination, didn't she."

Tigress nodded.

"Well as she was trying to do it with me, she told me why she wanted to master it. She said it would make her mother proud and that she would smile. Back then I didn't really care too much. But now I know why she always tries her best. Not for herself, but for you."

Tigress jaw dropped again, but this time she caught it and put it back in its place, when she started talking.

"She really told you that? I mean I knew you helped her with that combination but… Okay."

She switched the subject back to my proposal.

"I think you are right with your estimation. It would make Fei feel happy, if I would be smiling. And I also think you are correct that the only person who can help me is the one, who knows how I feel. So I will spend time with you two. But if I smell anything fishy, you know what will happen with those eyes and that stomach of yours."

I knew too well. And I still was in favor of not testing or stretching the limits of Tigress's temper. Just then Fei came back.

"You already finished?" she asked, smiling a smile that would have lit a black hole.

"I brought us something. One bowl of Mr. Ping's famous secret recipe soup for each of us."

She and Tigress were moving a table and three chairs. I quickly fitted a handle onto the blade. I had made it out of the remains of an iron wood tree, that I had taken down to calm myself down. After that was done, I took a seat at the table. Tigress across of me and Fei to my right. As always when she was with me, she was smiling. After we had had eaten our soup, I returned my attention to my sword. It was nearly ready. All I needed to do was to sharpen it. Then I would have my weapon of choice back. I walked over to a bench and found what I needed. A wheel like flint stone, mounted in a wooden frame. Unfortunately that was all it was. I looked around and soon found the needed equipment to help me. A long piece of string, a small iron stick and a flat piece of wood. I stuck the iron bar into the flint near the edge, and then I attached the string to the pole and connected it to the wood. I took the sword and placed the cutting edge of the blade onto the flint. Then I stepped onto the wooden piece a few times, and the flint started to spin. Sparks were flying as I kept the flint turning and the blade in place. After a couple of minutes, I was done. I went over the blade a few more times with a small flint stone to have a nice and fluid edge. Then I started to work on the sheath for my new sword. It was done in a matter of minutes. I sheathed my sword and went upstairs to the bull. I knocked the door and got granted access into the bull's living quarters.

"What can I do for you?" the bull asked.

"Sir I am here to thank you for lending me your forge. I have finished the sword. Also I would like to ask a favor of you."

I had unsheathed the sword and had handed him the blade.

"This is truly the work of a very talented black smith. The metal is unknown to me, but it surely is well refined and treated. What is the favor you ask of me?"

"I have built up machinery to help refine metal and sharpen swords. I was hoping that they could remain intact and that I could use them, when needed."

"Of course. I would be happy to provide a working place for such a talented swords smith, such as you."

I bowed and left as soon as the bull gave me back my sword. I sheathed it and walked back through the room. Tigress and Fei were already waiting outside.

"So can you use the store when you need it?" Fei asked excitedly.

"He allowed it."

"So are you going to come back to the palace or are you going to grow roots on the street?" Tigress asked, slightly amused.

"Huh? Umm… I actually was going to go to the clearing to do some practicing, if you don't mind."

"I don't really… Trust you yet." she started.

"But, I also know that you can control yourself now. So I will make an exception, this one time. Don't blow it. Also I'll leave Fei with you, just in case, something snaps in that head of yours. I have to attend a meeting with Master Shifu. I will pick you up once I'm done there. Okay?"

I nodded and waited for Fei to turn around after Tigress had called her back. She came running and was excited to hear what her mother was telling her. Shortly afterwards, we were on our way towards the clearing. On the way I was already swirling the sword around, to get used to its weight. Soon we were at the clearing. Fei sat under the tree I had used back before my new life.

I was standing in the middle of the clearing. My left foot was stretched out forwards. My right leg was under me, carrying most of the weight. It was slightly bent. The sword was in my right hand, above my head. While my left hand was stretched forwards as well. Then I started. Simple diagonal strikes first. Then with horizontal and vertical strikes as well. Once I felt comfortable with those I added quick twist in the path of the blade. After perfecting those, I started to do more and more adaptions to the swings by moving my body along. Then came the combination of all those and the switch of holding hands. Then the switch off front hand and back hand style.

After another hour, I was feeling very comfortable with every executed move with the sword. Fei had been watching me the whole time with awe. I had just sheathed my sword when I heard rustling in the bush work behind me. Moments later a battered tiger appeared out of the bushes and collapsed on the floor at the edge of the clearing.

"Please… Help." he said.

Then he fell into unconsciousness. Fei and I hurried over to him. He had multiple cut wounds. I could see he hadn't had food in quite a while. You could see his bones. His muscles were nearly gone. I examined him further and noticed his left leg was twisted in an unhealthy angle. In his right leg, three arrows stuck deeply in his flesh. His clothes were torn and had blood all other them. I stopped and listened into the forest surrounding us. Soon I heard shouts and more rustling.

"Fei?" I said quietly.

She looked up at me with a worried expression.

"Help me get him to that cave other there."

I pointed to the cave I used as a habitat. She nodded. I pulled the unconscious tiger across to the cave. At the cave, I told her to get inside and pull him in, while I pushed. She did. Soon he was inside and out of sight.

"What about his wounds?" Fei asked.

"Here use these. Out them around the two big cuts on his left upper arm and right thigh. But be careful not to move the leg too much. It probably is broken."

I ripped off legs of my trousers and handed them to Fei.

'I really need to get some new trousers.'

"Make sure to knot the cloths tightly around the wounds."

Fei did what she was told and soon came back outside.

"Good job. Now I want you to run as fast as you can, back to the Jade Palace. Get Shifu, your mother and a doctor. If you see any of the other masters, send them here as well. I am not sure how many will come from those trees, but I am certain it will be many."

Fei wanted to say something but I looked her straight into the eyes. She shivered as she saw eyes filled with anger and took off on all fours.

'I am sorry, young one. But I promised your mother to make sure I won't hurt you. This is the best way to keep that promise.'

I sat down on my knees in front of the cave and waited. The wait didn't last for long though. A few minutes after Fei had left to get help, they crashed through the dense foliage. It was a large squad consisting off thirty animals. There were five gorillas, fifteen wolves, three bulls, four snakes, three eagles. All were armed, except the snakes and the eagles.

'Why does there always have to be poisonous snakes involved, where ever I go? Now let's see what do we have? The wolves all carry swords, the gorillas… What a surprise, battle hammers… Big battle hammers. And the bulls… Great. Their officers. And what a coincidence, they're armored and they have battle axes. Just great.'

I stayed on my knees. The group headed towards me. The eagles in the sky, the snakes in front. Then the wolves came with the gorillas. Each gorilla had three wolves. One to its left, one to its right and one in front of it. At the back were the bulls. The group moved forwards and stopped in front of me.

"Sir, the trail ends here, in that cave." a snake said.

One of the bulls grunted.

"You." he said, pointing at me.

"Who are you?"

I looked at him, studying his features. Then I replied calmly, yet also threateningly.

"That depends on who wants to know. And if you were smart you would let these boys back off, I have a problem with tight places and things could get ugly, if you don't give me enough room to breathe."

"We are sent here by the emperor himself. We are to find and bring back an escaped prisoner for execution."

"So you are soldiers… What species is that escapee you mentioned?"

"He's a tiger. About the height of your shoulders. And seventeen years of age."

"What did you say he did again?"

"He is charged for an attempted assassination of and by the emperor. He headed this way. How long have you been here?"

So far I was stalling, I didn't care who they were, what they were doing. But as soon as I heard that the child I was covering was an assassin, I was tempted to let them have him.

'Yet there's something fishy about this. The capital is ten days away from here, if you run you could make it in a week. But the question is, how did that boy get into the palace, how did he get out of the prison? Why didn't they assassinate them on the spot? But that boy, I saw something on his right arm… Yes, the cloth he had around his right arm, it had a crown on it. I am certain he is part of the royal family. Now why would they chase him?'

Before I could answer that question, I noticed a snake trying to get past me and into the cave. I quickly got out my sword and positioned the blade right in front of the snake's head. It immediately stopped in his tracks.

"How dare you threaten a soldier like that?" the bull yelled.

"What lies in that cave is none of your concern. I have been living here for the past two years. All of my belongings are in that cave." I lied with the same monotone voice I always used, when I was around strangers.

"This day turns out to become very good for us. You are alone. No one will miss you if you are gone. Plus you never paid taxes for at least two years. You never were in the military. That two major laws broken, you are here by sentenced to death."

I stood up, after the snake had gone back in its line. Then I took in my fighting stance with my sword.

"I am an honorable man, who did no wrongs in his life. If you want to kill me, be assured, I will not leave without a fight." I growled.

"There is another way though." the bull said calmly.

"Tell us where the boy is and we will forget we ever met you. Of course we will be allowed to take your purse, mister."

"You challenge a man for all he has? You are only honorable warriors by name. Hunting a child that already is half dead. And then you want to black mail me…? You do not even know me or what skills I possess. And you want to take my money? Not while I am still breathing… You want to know my name? I am Bùmíng, the Demon!"

The last sentence I growled with fury and hatred against them, and against myself. I had stalled them as long as I could manage my temper, but they had crossed a line.

'Just don't kill them…' I thought to myself.

'Yet'

I was studying the group now. Already forcing my chi into the surroundings. The group was terrified. They were looking at their own images that my eyes reflected. They knew they would all most likely die. Even the bulls were uneasy.

"Attack!" the speaking bull cried.

"No more military duty in war and peace times, for whom ever brings me his head!"

Two snakes jumped at me first. I waited for them to come a bit closer. Then I slammed the hilt of my sword on top of one snake and my left fist on top of the other. They flew straight to the ground, knocked out. Then one of the four man teams charged at me. The wolves reached me first. Their weapons pointed towards me. In seconds the swords were cut down in size by swift slashes, cutting through their blades. The wolves froze in shock. I used that opportunity and charged. I jumped into the air in front of them. Kicking them once in the side of their skulls, sending the across the field, rendering them out of the equation of the battle. I swiftly dodged the incoming battle hammer and cut through its pole. Then I delivered an axe kick to the head of the gorilla with all my strength. Barely knocking him out.

'Why do gorillas have to have such a thick skull? The bulls will have an even thicker one. Might have to improvise on that part.'

Just as I was coming up with a strategy, I heard an eagles scream. I looked up and saw the eagles dropping large stones. I barely had time to dodge as the rocks came shooting down. I acted quickly, more out of instinct then out of thought. I picked up three stones and threw them at the fliers. I hit all three of them in a wing. They now were unable to use one of their wings and crashed. I spun back towards the rest of the squad. I only had to take care of twenty one more foes and then this fight would be over. I charged at two four man teams. I dodged their blows and knocked them out by striking certain pressure points. They fell to the ground instants later.

"Arghh!" I growled, as I felt two sharp pains coming from my left arm.

The remaining two snakes had bitten me. And now they were injecting their poison into my body. I quickly got them out of my arm and threw them towards the bulls. I hit two of them, leaving a total of nine enemy soldiers standing. The shouting bull and two more gorilla wolf teams.

'Time to disappear…'

I turned the chi I had forced outwards into a sphere of thick mist and stood still listening for sounds to give me the position of the enemy. The mist got thicker, so thick nothing, not even my eyes, could see through it. I heard movement and crept towards it. I sniffed the air and found that it was one of the two remaining four man teams. I quickly knocked them out cold with a jab to their heart. It's one of the most sensitive points on the body, so it took them out immediately. Five more to go. I heard movement from the rear and jumped to the side, just to avoid a few swords flying inches past me. I silently ran behind them delivering a powerful karate hack punch to the back of their necks. They were out cold. Then…

(Thud)

A battle hammer hit me straight in the chest. I could hear the cracking of my ribs. Luckily they were only fractured, not broken. I was flying through the air and through some tress, until I crashed on the ground. My body was battered and my chest was aching with every breath I took. I slowly tried to get up. When I finally stood I could hear the last gorilla going berserk, trying to find me. I started in a slow jog, I had flown a good couple of dozen meters, and I wasn't going to let the mist disappear before I was done. I didn't have much time though. The mist was already slowly retreating. I rushed to the gorilla relying on the noise it made to locate it. I found it and quickly rammed my fist under its ribcage, crushing its liver. It went down with a long, agonized cry of pain.

"What is going on in there?" the last remaining soldier asked.

"What by the gods are you fools doing?"

He, for obvious reasons, didn't get an answer.

"Answer me, or your heads will roll and fall victim of the crushing feet of our glorious armies! Answer me!"

Still no sound was heard by his troops. I used this time to get behind the bull. The mist was gone and I was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did you go, you coward?"

I tipped on his shoulder, with the point of my sword. He turned around and looked into my eyes. I looked straight back with pure hatred.

"Drop the axe!" I growled.

He did, shivering with fear.

"Not so tough now, are we? You are all the same. Send soldiers to their Doom and if they fail, who cares, the next reinforcements are on their way. That's what I hate about you people. Send those under you too death. Those who trust you, who look up to you… You are a disgrace to any worthy and honorable warrior."

"Kill him. And then eliminate the rest." a weak voice came from behind me. I took a quick look at the source and then turned my attention back to the bull, which was now on his knees.

"Who are you to command me anything?" I asked coldly.

"I am the next emperor of China. And from that position I order you to kill those men!"

"I am no soldier. I do not have to follow that order. My allegiance lies with the Jade Palace and those who inhabit it."

"Bùmíng what has happened here?" Tigress shouted.

"Mother, look. There's that hurt tiger I told you about. And those men were chasing him. Bùmíng only protected him."

"They're unconscious, not dead. This man though, wants them dead."

I pointed to the injured tiger with my free hand.

"You seem familiar, do I know you?" Shifu asked.

"I am Lee-Wu-Yang. Prince China."

"Yes… Boy you have grown into a wonderful young man. Tell me how your father is?" Shifu asked, forgetting the situation.

"He's dead, murdered by his own brother. I tried to kill my uncle but I got stopped and I had to flee. Your palace was the safest place for me I could think of."

I coughed loudly.

"What shall I do with these? He says I should kill them."

"Just kill them already." his voice getting weaker.

"Their Mongolian soldiers… My uncle… Is planning… To let them in… In return for the… Palace and money…"

He fainted again. Tigress and Shifu stared in disbelief at the injured form of the prince. Then they turned to me.

"If they are Mongols, then they have no right to be here. Plus the attack on a member of the royal family is charged with instant execution on the spot. So you have to kill them… Just do it quickly." Shifu said quietly.

I nodded and looked at the bull. He was looking at me pleadingly.

"Please, I have children."

"I am sorry to hear this, but I always follow my orders."

I sliced through his throat.

"May death shed light on your clouded sight. You are all equals now…"

I walked to each of the unconscious soldiers and put my sword straight through their head. I took their life. Like in the times of my soldier days during the war. Showing no emotions and no regret. But it wasn't what I felt inside. With every soldier I sent across to the over side, I felt more dread. After a couple of minutes I was done. I sheathed my sword and sighed heavily.

"Is the doctor here yet?" I asked.

"No he still had to treat a patient." Fei replied sadly.

"But he said we should take him to the palace, and if he isn't there by then, he gave his permission that you start treating him."

I nodded and shouldered the prince.

"Fine, but we have to hurry. He has lost a lot of blood, and if those wounds don't get seen shortly, they will get infected."

The others nodded. I started back to the palace in with a quick jog. In the middle of the village Shifu said he was going to get someone to see for the bodies. I kept on going, increasing my speed up the stairs to a sprint. Finally I reached the palace gates. There was no sign of the doctor, so I went straight to the barracks. I walked into an empty room. I put the prince down carefully. I then quickly removed his clothes: I ripped them apart and used them as temporary pressure bandages. I then heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the corridor.

"Panda!" I yelled.

The panda replied by rushing over and into the room.

"What's up? And what happened to him!?"

"Not important. Listen I need sharp knives, bandages, needles, very thin string and a lot of strong alcohol. Now!"

To my surprise, the panda seemed to move with light speed. As soon as I told him what I needed, he was gone. Moments later he was back with everything I needed. I activated my x-ray eyes and looked over him. His left knee was already swollen to the size of a melon. That was going to be fun, getting the liquid out of there. His leg joint was out of place and needed to be forced back in, and his foot was turned backwards. Multiple smaller fractions could be seen all over the bones. Luckily no organ was damaged. His right leg was a different story though. The three arrows had hit and have gone through the thigh bone. Yet again he was lucky enough, not to have severed his main artery. The arrows missed it by the width of a hair.

"Need help with anything?" the panda asked.

"Yes."

I looked at the supplies I had. There were multiple bottles of alcohol. I took them all and sniffed at them. I chose the one with the strongest alcohol and gave it to the panda.

"Hold him down. When he wakes up, give him this to numb the pain."

"Sure, but why don't you just use a pressure point to keep him asleep."

"Because his body is too stressed. He barely managed to make it here alive. If I struck a pressure point anywhere on his body, it would be a waste of time to have brought him here and a waste of blood saving him. Hitting a pressure point in this condition would most certainly cause a complete breakdown in his whole body. He would be dead as soon as I hit the point."

"I see… Okay so know pressure points, so what'll we do now?"

"First we need to remove those arrows. They are still in his leg and they have grab hooks, preventing me to pull it out. I'll have to push it through the leg. Then we'll have a look at that leg."

The panda nodded.

"What's all this excitement about? Holy… What happened?"

"Just stay outside, close the door and make sure I have my peace. Only let the doctor in, Master Crane."

The bird looked at me, then to the prince, then to the panda. He sighed and closed the door.

I started with the arrows. Always pushing them far enough, so that the arrowheads pierced the skin. I then used a knife to cut off the end of each arrow, with a swift flick of the wrist. I then pulled out the arrows by their heads. Once they were removed, I poured some alcohol over both wounds. They were thin enough to not need stitches. They'd heal by themselves. I took a bandage and wrapped it around the leg. The prince moved slightly, but didn't wake up.

"Now comes the fun part. His leg is dislocated. Po, you'll have to hold him down, while I will try to put it back in its joint. No matter what happens, don't let him sit up. Oh and you might want to cover your ears with something."

The panda stuffed a bandage in his ears. That would certainly muffle the noise that was bound to come. I quickly aimed at the joined after I had aligned it so it would go straight in. Then I punched.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG GGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream was one of pure pain and agony.

The prince relaxed a little. He was sobbing heavily. Po quickly gave him the alcohol and he relaxed completely. I then turned my attention towards the foot. It also was dislocated. The upside was, no tendons were damaged. Maybe a little over stretched, but other than that, they were fine. I aligned the foot and punched it into place. The prince now was crying his eyes out. I didn't blame him. Having bones put back in place without knockout really kills.

I handed Po another bottle, and he fed it to the prince. He was probably as blue as the sky, but the pain was numbed. Of course in the after math, the hangover he would get would be a trip through hell and back. I took some bandages and wrapped them around the ankle. I made sure there was no play room for it to fall back out of place. The rest was just simply sowing the cut wounds closed. After that was done, I poured alcohol over them.

"Excuse me if I am late, but could I have a look at the patient?" the doctor said.

'He finally showed up.'

"I've done all that can be done." I told him.

"All he needs now is rest, and time will do the rest. But he won't be able to sleep with the shock of the pain still in his body."

"Don't worry. For that I have the perfect solution. Here give him this."

He handed me an herb.

"But give him enough food and water. That herb will let him sleep for a few days."

I nodded and was about to tell Po to make the prince some noodles when he came through the door with a bowl of dumplings.

"You're way ahead of us panda. That should be enough for a few days of sleep."

I took the bowl and fed the dumplings to the prince. Then I put the herb into a bottle of alcohol and gave that also to the prince. As soon as he finished the bottle, he fell asleep. The doctor had already left. I injected a bigger hollow needle into his left knee and yellow liquid started coming out slowly. I put a bowl under the knee so it would catch all of the liquid. Then Po and I cleaned up the mess we made and left the room. I left last and closed the door. Shortly afterwards, we all met in the kitchen.

"This is impossible. The emperor cannot have been murdered!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Yes, it seems unlikely, but if Lee-Wu-Yang says it is true, I am bound to believe it." Shifu replied.

"But what shall we do. We can't go up against the hordes of Mongolia. Even with help." Mantis stated.

"He's right." Crane said.

"Even with the help of all of China's heroes, we would still be crushed utterly."

The discussion went on until a very nervous messenger goose came in.

"Ma… Master Shifu?"

"What?!" the whole crowd spat out.

The goose nearly had a heart attack but somehow managed not to.

"I… I just received word from my cousin in Beijing… He says the emperor is dead… And that his brother is now on the throne, because the prince is thought to be dead also."

"Great, now it's official. He is dead… Thank you Zeng, you can leave."

While the others were arguing I was in my own thoughts.

'What do we have? A dead emperor… His half dead son… A Mongolian Squad attacking me… A treaty between Mongolia and China… Mongolia gets China's territories in return for the life of the ruler and money… But why? Mongolia is a smaller country… But perhaps the ruler is being threatened…'

"Huh? What?"

I got ripped out of my thoughts as Po lightly punched my shoulder.

"What do you think, buddy? Is he really going to do it?"

"If you mean sell China for his life and money? I know that back when I was a soldier that was a common way of defeat. Give away your country and spare your life and get money… It all depends on the ruler. I always had the luck that we had a ruler worthy of his position… But anyway. I do believe in what the prince said… He couldn't have thought of lies in his condition… He was in the brink of death. Nobody lies when they are there. What we need to do is wait for now. As soon as the prince is awake again, we'll question him. That's the best we can do, with the knowledge we have at the moment. That's my opinion."

The masters nodded and left the kitchen. I went to my cell and started another work out session. Then I went to bed.

The next two days were actually my days off, but I took the opportunity to do some training instead. I was in the training hall, training one what they called, the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. It is there to help you keep your balance during battle. It didn't take me long to get the hang of it and so I went through all my moves. On the first day without my sword. The second day I used it. After a successful day of training I went to the prince's room, to check on him. His wounds were starting to seal. A couple of more days and the stitches would have to be removed. I put my sword into my cell and then headed to the kitchen. Po had already served his soup, as I sat down at the table. We dug in, and soon were finished. I got up and went back to my cell. I went to sleep and waited for the next morning to come…

'Two ninety nine… Come on. One more to go. Three hundred. And still nobody came to pick me up. Must be another day off, I guess.'

I walked upstairs with my sword sheathed and strapped to the left side of my hip and my guitar shouldered over my right. In the kitchen I only saw Po.

"Hey man, how's it going?" he asked as I entered.

"Good… Today another day off?" I asked.

"Yeah, Shifu said we can have another day off, for our efforts in the last weeks. Why are you asking?"

"Well nobody came to get me, so I thought I might go and check."

"Ahh… I see."

He looked at me and then shifted uncomfortably.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Well… I actually was trying to get to that recipe you did the other day. It just doesn't come to me."

"Shall I show you how to do it?" I asked.

"You would do that? Awesome! So where do we start?"

"Okay, okay… Calm down. I'll do it…"

I looked around the kitchen. I spotted a big bowl. And spices along with some vegetables and tofu.

"First we start with the soup. Could you fill up that bowl to about two thirds with water and put it on the fire, please?"

Po did what I asked him to do and soon steam was coming out of the pot.

"Okay now, add some salt, pepper and some chopped onions."

I listed the ingredients and soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of the soup.

"Mmmmhhhhh… This already smells great. How are we going to add the noodles without ruining the soup?"

I lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry, didn't mean any offence."

"None taken. But you are right. The noodles are the most difficult part of the meal. The secret to good noodles is the power of the punches, with which you punch the dough to combine the ingredients. Now where is the flower?"

I quickly found what I was looking for. I piled up the flower and dented it at the top so a hole was there. I then added a very small amount of salt, and pepper. Then I poured water over it. Then I mixed it all together. It soon formed the dough. After that I looked at Po.

"Now it's time for the exercise."

With that I started letting my fists drop down. Every punch went down through the dough onto the counter. Then after that was done, I swirled the dough around forming noodles out of the blob. Then I put the noodles into the soup. After a short while, the meal was finished. I added some tofu to the soup as a side dish and then served. As I served the last dish, the masters entered the kitchen.

"Order up!" Po said, as he slid the bowls onto the table.

"Thanks Po." they said as they dug in.

I sat down next to Tigress.

"Po, this is great. What's in this soup?" Mantis asked.

"I am not really sure." Po said, as he sat down.

"What do you mean, you're not really sure?" Viper asked.

"Well this actually is Bùmíng's cooking. I only watched to see what he did."

"Well if that's the case, great job Bùmíng." Crane said.

I nodded and continued eating. After I had finished, I took the last bowl to the room with the prince. His knee was back to its normal size and most of the wounds were already near sealed. I poured the fluid out of the window and put the bowl into the kitchen for cleaning. Po had already started with the dishes and cleaned it swiftly. I returned to the prince. As I entered, he was starting to wake up. He sat up and stretched his arms. Then he tried to stand up.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

"And why would be-hee-hee… Owww."

"Told you. You were out for about four days. Your body has to get used to be active again."

"You don't say." came the sarcastic reply.

"Here let me help you."

I helped him. He sat back on the bed, holding his nose. Then his stomach growled.

"Might I ask for some food?"

"Way ahead of you. Here dig in."

I handed him the bowl and he started eating. After he was finished we walked to the hall of sacred warriors, where Shifu was sitting.

"Sir, our guest is awake. I figured it best to bring him to you."

Shifu nodded and turned to the prince.

"Lee-Wu-Yang. I would like to know everything you know about what has happened at your home. Maybe there is a way to spare China defeat by Mongolia. Bùmíng, would you leave us?"

I nodded and walked out of the hall. I made my way to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and sat down, leaning my back against it. From here I had a wonderful sight over the valley. I dug out a piece of paper and a feather with ink out of my pocket and started to write…

After a while Zeng came looking for me.

"What is it, Zeng?" I asked.

"Master Shifu wishes your presence in the Hall of Sacred Warriors. You are requested there immediately."

"I'm on my way."

I got up and walked to the requested building. I got in and sat down.

"You wished to see me master."

"Yes, Bùmíng. Lee-Wu-Yang told me the situation his home is in. We have discussed and looked at the situation and have looked at it from every angle we saw."

I raised my eyebrows.

"The point is, the only solution we see is the death of my uncle." the prince continued.

"And from what I heard about you, warrior. You are the perfect man for the job. Are you accepting this mission?"

I looked at Shifu. He nodded at me.

"I do. But I'll need intel on number of troops, surroundings, blueprints, maps, everything that gives me information about what I am up against. And if you could get my bios of the people I should take out that would be great."

The two men across of me nodded.

"I'll be in my room waiting for the files. I should be good to go in two days, depending on the amount of information I get."

Good, but there is still one thing that needs to be done before. Which of my students, will you take along?"

"Sir?"

"You are still not allowed outside the palace on your own, so whom will it be?"

I thought quickly. Whoever I chose, had to watch my back, but also had to give me an advantage. Tigress would be a great help in combat. Po would be a good help because he knows how to talk to people without raising suspicion. Viper could help me get into places. Mantis would also be a good asset because he was fast and could get around guards without being spotted and too much work. Monkey is a good climber and could serve as a lookout. Crane would be best, because he could fly and give me an immediate clue on the surroundings.

"I choose Crane. Could you send him to my room? The more we know together, the lesser questions there will be."

The men nodded and I left for my room. Soon afterwards Crane came, along with the files. We started to go through the files.

So what do you think? I hope you liked it. If any question come up, just ask.

And

see

the

buton

down

there?

You do? Good.

Just asking.

Cheers.


	12. I do what I do best

Author' Note:

Here I am. Sorry if I had you believing I gave up on you, fact is I had a writersblock, some family loss that had me out of my social life for a few weeks. But I am up and running again so here it is: 10000 words of well you know the story.

_**WARNING:  
There is a scene near the end with very sadistic tendencies, reader's discretion is advised. Therefor this chapter will be rated M.**_

I mean it. If you don't like it don't read it. I marked the scene at start and end so whoever wants to skip it can.

So Now Enjoy

**I do what I do best**

After two days of intensive studying Crane and I were ready to move out. While we rested our minds to process the information, we had taken in, I used the time to design a backpack that wouldn't bounce around on my back ´, while I was running. The design was a basic rucksack. Only flatter and higher, so I wouldn't lose any capacity. I added security straps over my chest and lower stomach. It wasn't going to move an inch. I packed a map of the city of Beijing, a map of the surrounding landscape and the blueprints of the palace. In addition to my new back pack, I had made belts to carry my sword and my guitar on my back. It all fitted. The sword sheath would go und the back pack, the guitar over it.

'Today we move out, to kill a king… Reminds me off my mission back on Laurence IV. New Mount Jango, if I'm not mistaking.'

The mission in New Mount Jango was assigned to me, near the end of the war. The mission was to kill the leader of the planet's capitol. A man called Al-Josef Paul. A real donkey. That guy really deserved my claws cutting open his torso… Anyway back to that mission. Like I said it was a simple assassination. In, take out target and get back behind friendly lines. Sounded simple enough and at first it was. I entered the village as a traveler. I got escorted to the king for an examination, to determine if I was valuable enough to stay in his city, instead of just passing through. I took my chance and gutted him. Then things turned ugly. In a matter of seconds, I was pinned to a wall from three sides. The only option I had was to jump out of the window behind me. I did and landed after a minute of free falling in the river that was flowing beside the castle. I got out of the water and immediately was chased by soldiers. I ran through the city for hours. Never succeeding in losing my trackers. Then after twelve hours of nonstop sprinting through the city, I disappeared into the sewers. I stayed down there for another twelve hours and got back out. By that time it was about late morning. Oddly no civilians were to be seen. I intercepted a radio call from the local military. They were going to drop an N-M-B bomb on the city. The N-M-B's were a master piece of human technology. The Non-nuclear Melting Bomb had a destructive power equal to a nuke of about a few dozen kilotons. Only that it wasn't radioactive and didn't really produce a shockwave. No, the true secret of power of the N-M-B's was that they melted everything and anything to the ground that was in their blast radius. Normally that was twenty clicks in every direction from the point of detonation. After that call, command called me. They said to leg it to the next LZ. This was forty kilometers away. Just as I left the outskirts of New Mount Jango behind me, I heard the familiar sounds of an N-M-B explosion. A low pitched squeal, then the explosion and then a high pitched screaming. I turned around and saw the white half sphere slowly engulfing the entire city. I started running and reached the LZ within the day. The mission was a success, but I would rather not repeat it.

"So, what do you think?" Crane asked.

"Huh? Think? About what?" I asked returning from my thoughts.

"The mission… We are supposed to kill the emperor. Well you are. That actually reminds me. Why did you pick me out of the masters here?"

"Oh… Sorry, I had my mind on something else. But I can tell you the reason I picked you."

Crane raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You can fly." I said coldly.

"That gives a strategic advantage. That's all."

"I see. So what do you think about our, your task?"

"It sounds simple enough. Getting in shouldn't be too hard. Getting out is the part that will be tricky. But I am certain we will be done quickly."

"I see. So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you are ready."

"Done."

We walked up the stairs and onto the outer courtyard. We saw Master Shifu and Tigress talking and headed towards them. As soon as we were within earshot, we heard Tigress yelling.

"He is to do what?!" she exclaimed.

"I have worked hard, to get him on the true path of kung fu. And now you force him off of that path."

"Tigress." Shifu spoke calmly.

"Try to understand, that it is the right choice. Bùmíng is trained and has more knowledge about the ways of killing than we all together. Plus he has been trained specifically for these kinds of missions."

That seemed to calm Tigress down. At least a bit. She took a deep breath before she looked at her father again and apologized. Then she turned. And spotted us. And more, ME. I looked at her and got caught right in her death glare. She walked towards us.

"I just want to let you know th…"

I raised my hand to cut her off, politely.

"Ma'am, I promise, I will only kill the emperor, no one else. Master Crane will be my witness and will report back to you as soon as we return."

She looked at me. Then to the nodding crane and then back to me.

"You better."

Then she started whispering so only I could hear it.

"Otherwise, I will be using that tail of yours as a rope to get the next shipment of supplies. And you'll be pulling them up at that spot you like to jump down."

She pronounced every syllable with so much venom that I had to wince. Then she walked off. Shifu looked at us and started speaking.

"I see you are ready for departure. I assume you had enough information to have planned a good strategy."

"Sir." I acknowledged.

"Good. What have you planned?"

"Infiltration, observation, assassination and exfiltration."

"Four steps. Simple and easy to remember. Good, but be sure to only kill Shan-Loo. He is the villain."

"Sir." I saluted.

We left the palace, but were stopped by the steps once again. This time the prince was there to delay our leave.

"Sir." I saluted once again.

"I see you do know how to address authorities… Anyway, warrior, I never had the chance to thank you for what you did for me that day, and I would be happy, if, once this is over, you were to come to the palace and lead my guards. Of course you would be able to take vacations, whenever you feel need."

I looked at him and thought.

"Sorry sir, but my allegiance lies here, but if your troops need training, I would be honored to train them. This of course only is possible, if Master Shifu gives his permission."

"I will talk with Shifu. You just make sure my uncle is dead."

Then he started whispering.

"I don't know how far your creed of honor goes, but if he would die slowly and painfully, I wouldn't hold a grudge."

I nodded and started walking. At the edge of town, I turned to Crane.

"Why are we stopping?"

"You are more familiar with these lands. I think it would be best you take the lead. Plus you do technically speaking have a higher rank than me."

He looked at me.

"Chain of command? You know. Anyway you fly, I'll keep up."

"Agreed."

He took off and I followed him. As he was flying, he effortlessly set our pace high. But it was not enough to escape me. We travelled until nightfall. The next morning we woke up at sunrise. I had started to prepare some quick breakfast, when we were interrupted.

"Citizen, stop what you are doing at once!" a voice bellowed.

I turned and saw a wolf in ceremonial clothing accompanied by a squad of four rhinos. Crane moved up to me.

"Those are imperial guards, the best warriors we have. He must be important." he whispered.

"Let me do the talking, I'll see what I can get out of him."

"I said stop what you are doing." the wolf said again.

I put the spoon back into the bowl and looked him straight into his eyes. He was a typical "I- always- get- what- I- want" kind of person.

"Who are you citizen and what are you doing here?"

"That depends who wants to know." I replied dryly.

"I am the new governor of the Valley of Peace. I was chosen by the emperor himself." the wolf snapped.

"Now if you don't want to be executed on the spot you better tell me what I want to know."

"Is that so?"

"Guards, seize him."

The rhinos started towards me. I swiftly moved towards the wolf, who had taken too many steps in my direction. He attempted to punch me in the face. It was a poor strike, I easily dodged. He punched with his right. I spun rightwards, letting his fist fly past me. I turned my arm so that the inside of my elbow hit the back of his neck. I held his head in place and let myself fall backwards. The wolf's forehead hit the ground hard. He cried out in pain and tried to roll away. I let him roll to his back, but then I put my knee on his chest and brought my sword to his throat.

"Back down or you'll have failed your duty." I growled fiercely.

"Do what he says." the wolf said terrified.

"And you can take that blade away from my neck, I won't do anything. You have my word."

I put my sword back into its sheath, which I had strapped to my lower back and got off of him. I sat back down and served Crane and myself soup. Then I turned to the governor and his men.

"Want some?" I asked.

They nodded uneasily, but sat down opposite of us. I handed them the bowls I had to spare and we started eating.

"So now that we are settled, let's try the introduction part again, shall we?" I suggested.

The wolf nodded and looked at me expectantly.

"The names Guyong, I'm a mercenary."

"So what is a mercenary like you doing in this part of China?"

"I'm an escort for him."

I pointed to Crane who just sat there listening.

"My client wants me to escort him to the capital."

"And what is he supposed to do there?"

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is he is to be escorted to the capital unharmed, no questions. I take my job seriously, so I don't ask many questions. All I need to know is the Whats, the Wheres, the Hows and what is in for me."

"I see, so when we came by and got into that argument you feared the man's life at risk and did what you had to, to prevent anything that would bring harm to him."

I nodded.

"You were the most valuable target. A group is worthless without a leader and your escort is all the same rank is it not?"

The soldiers nodded.

"Cut off the head and the body goes limp. If I had killed you it would have caused enough confusion for me to either flee or to take out the rest of you."

The soldiers shifted uncomfortably.

"But let's leave that in the past, shall we? What can I do for you governor?"

"Nothing really. I was just suspicious. Two travelers at the side of a road could also be an ambush by bandits. These areas are known for their many groups of bandits."

"I'll keep that in mind. By the way, I heard rumors about the emperor. He is said to have been killed."

"Yes, he was killed by his son, Lee-Wu-Yang. The boy also attempted the assassination of our current emperor. It was a disaster. He fled into the country and we are still looking for him."

My ears twitched at the name of the prince.

"My guess is he wanted to be the ruler sooner than he was meant to be." the wolf continued.

"And when his uncle was put to power instead of him, he probably was so angry that he acted on the spot, instead of having a plan to follow… You look thoughtful, is something wrong?"

"Well, on my way to the village, I came across perhaps thirty dead men. A young battered tiger and a large squad of soldiers. I had a look at the ground and judging by the tracks they tumbled into an ambush by bandits."

"Really? That means the prince is dead?"

"That would be an understatement. The tiger's body was so battered. It was hard to tell if any bone in his body was intact. But I can guaranty you that every one of those men is deader than a heap of ash. "

"This is excellent news." the wolf said excitedly.

He quickly got out a feather and paper and started to write. When he was finished he gave me the folded piece of paper.

"As you are on your way to the capital, could you drop this off at the emperor's castle? I am sure you will be rewarded."

I nodded and put the piece of paper into my pocket.

"I'll deliver it to him personally, once my job is done."

I started packing and signaled Crane that we were moving out again.

"I don't want to be rude, governor, but we have to leave you now. I hope we'll see each other again." I said with a fake smile.

Then I started to walk to the capital, with Crane by my side. I listened to the group of soldiers. They were also on the move again.

'Going by the speed they are going they'll reach the village in one and a half days. Master Shifu has to be warned.'

"Crane." said to the avian.

"What I am going to ask now is against regulations, but it has to be done."

"And what might that be?"

"The guy thinks that Lee-Wu-Yang is dead and he is on his way to the village. If he goes to the palace and sees the prince the bluff is gone and he will be killed. Someone has to go back and warn him and the others."

"So you want me to tell them."

I nodded.

"Yes. They will most likely make halt in the night, so you have a window to pass them. Tell Shifu what they said and tell the prince to lay low for a few weeks. Move him to the cave where I hid him, and leave supplies with him. We'll have to leave you with him as well, as you are thought to be schooled in Beijing."

"So you want me to follow them until night. Then fly to Shifu and the others, hide the prince in a cave with supplies and then come back. And all in one night."

"Nearly you just have to pass them in the safety of the dark. We'll meet at the capital."

Crane thought for a while. Then looked at me sternly.

"Okay, it seems like the best solution to our situation, but if Tigress gets mad, I'll put all the blame on you. And she will probably kill you."

"I know. And if you see her, tell her I'll gladly accept any punishment, she sees fit. Oh, and don't be seen when you pass."

I got out the map of the city territory and pointed to a plateau in the cities east.

"I'll be waiting here. It seems to be a good vantage point for some recon and I'll start mapping out a strategy."

I looked at him.

"Don't worry. I won't make a move before you are back."

He nodded and walked back. I turned to the capital. I got on all fours and started to sprint to the city.

'The sooner I'm there, the more time I have to observe…'

At dawn the next day, I finally reached the capital from the west. The surrounding grounds were all fields growing crops, fruit and vegetables. I ran on all fours around the city, using the crops as cover. At noon I had set up camp on the plateau. I was right about the plateau's height being useful as a vantage. I could see clearly over the surrounding wall. Luckily, the castle was located near the wall the outer yards were facing east towards me. I had clear vision and could see every patrol walking around the castle grounds. I memorized their paths and their numbers. And their changing times. Soon the sun started to set and I started up a small fire to cook, and to signal Crane my position. Knowing him he would do the whole trip in one go and judging by the speed he flew when we started he'd be here nightfall tomorrow. I had some warmed up dumplings and then leaned back against a rock.

I slept in late and awoke at noon the fire was out and there still was no sign of anything suspicious. I decided to do some exercise to keep me occupied. Three sets of fifty push- and sit- ups would certainly kill some time. Then I would be back on the edge of the plateau hugging the bare rock to observe the on goings in the countries' capital. After the nice exercise I was scanning the cities' streets…

After a couple of more hours, the sun finally started to sink. Again I started a small fire and cooked up some pre made dumplings, Also, I added an herb to them that would help Crane regain his energies. It was the "Dragon's Breath" herb. It was an Earth- imported herb back on Kodak. They put it into the ration packs. And they did their job very well. I survived one of the toughest situations, the planet of Prima- Serge had on offer. Boy that was one tough job. And ten of the toughest weeks of my entire life.

The Prima- Serge- Campaign was one of the bigger campaigns in the beginnings of the war. My job was to sabotage some hostile armored units, by placing explosives in the firing chamber of their main weapons. There were fourteen armored units on that planet, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Prima- Serge was roughly one and a half times the size of Earth's system neighbor Jupiter. The planet was covered by a dense jungle. I was deployed at the end of the dry season. To explain the term season, Prima- Serge had a very rare climatic situation. As the planet was seventy- two percent jungle and twenty- eight percent sweet water ocean, the weather could be divided into two seasons. The dry- season with nearly no rain at all. The upside was though, that the sun was used to produce energy which was saved in power batteries for the rain- season. The rain- season was the result of having twenty weeks of only sunshine. It would be raining for twelve to fifteen weeks and then the sun would come out again.

So, back to the mission. I was deployed at the end of dry- season and was to take out some hostile units. Nothing extraordinary, but, as always, things would have to go wrong. I was working with a stealth infiltration battalion. They were going to take out the ten easiest targets and I did the rest. I took out my targets without complications, and was about to fly back to base when command called me. The battalion was trapped in a mudslide and I had to dig them up. I flew to the coordinates and I dug hard and I dug deep. After hours, I finally reached them. One of them was smart enough to use his Titanium- Diamond- Membrane- Tent. The TDMT tent was as hard and robust as it was light, plus it had air recyclers that would give air for three months flat. It could withstand a tank rolling over it and it wouldn't even crack. I reached the tent and widened the hole enough for a grown man too slip through easily. Then I got out a laser cutter and opened the tent. Luckily the battalion had no vehicles. They were used to running long distances. The next friendly base was nearby. A couple of miles, I told them where to go and they complied. The first forty men started off as scouts. Then the other half. The only problem was that their captain had a broken leg. It turned out he was the one with the bright idea to use the TDMT. But it hadn't expanded quickly enough and he had got hit by a big rock. I jumped into the hole and heaved the captain outside. Just then another mudslide hit us. Nobody got hurt, but now I was stuck in the tent. I heard command order them to leave me. They said I could handle the situation without help. So I had to wait. I waited for six weeks and then I couldn't take it anymore. I started to dig under the tent. After four weeks of digging, I broke down. I was exhausted and I had used almost all of my ration packs. I only had half of one left. So I crawled back in the tent and had what was left of my final reserves. It filled my energy and I went right back to digging. After another two days of digging I collapsed. The last thing I could do was to activate my MIA beacon, so the trackers would find me. When I woke up, I was in Base Luna. The captain I had saved stood with his battalion in front of my bed.

"So you're what they call a ghost member." he said respectfully.

"I should have known when they said you could handle yourself. But I guess even for you, digging two and a half miles through mud would be more than a fair challenge. You were close though, only had like ten more inches to go."

I groaned.

"Don't kick yourself about it. You survived what is known here as an Armageddon- Slide. A series of mudslides following each other in close intervals. The chance of surviving one is zero percent."

"Guess you'll have to redo those numbers." I smiled weakly.

"I like your humor. Anyway, we thank you for saving our behinds and hope to see you up and running soon."

They saluted me and left.

That was the worst thing I had experienced up until that point.

I was interrupted by the sound of flapping wings. I looked up and seconds later Crane came flying. He landed and tried to catch his breath. I gave him the dumplings and he soon was alive and kicking again.

"I see you already had time to prepare." Crane said, pointing to the blueprints of the castle.

"Yes, I already marked the routes of the patrols. I also thought of a strategy to get into the immediate area of the target."

"Which is?"

"You are a hero of China, aren't you?"

The bird nodded.

"And everybody would recognize that hat of yours, right?"

"I think so…?"

"I need to get into the palace, meaning the castle. I had a look at that letter the governor gave me. He has put high hopes and words of praise into my abilities as a mercenary and is advising the emperor to recruit me into one of his "problem solving units"."

"What are you getting at?"

"I need something to literally boost me into his trust. So if I killed the mighty Master Crane, I would be in their trust, as they have no reason to distrust me."

"Okay, that makes sense, so what do you have in mind?"

"They'll need some evidence that you are dead. That is where your hat comes to play. They'll see it, recognize it and they'll believe in your death. And just to be sure we'll make a big fire on the road other there by the river. I'll send them there and they'll think I burnt you. All you have to do is fly into there and hide in the shadows. I'll do the rest. Don't worry. I'll only kill the emperor."

Crane nodded.

"So when will we prepare."

"Sunrise."

I was on mission- mode. No talk, no mistakes, just focus on the mission and fulfill my objectives. I leaned back and slept.

The next moment Crane and I were up at sunrise gathering wood for the fire. Soon we were done and had a pile big enough to look like somebody was getting burnt. Crane looked at me and gave me his hat. Then he flew towards the castle. I waited a couple of minutes and started the fire. Then I walked to the capital. Once I had reached the city I immediately made my way to the castle. At the gates I got stopped by guards.

"Halt!" they ordered.

"State your business at the castle."

"I have a letter for the emperor. It's from the governor of the Valley of Peace. He told me to deliver it personally."

"Show me the letter. Show me its crest and I'll let you in."

I showed him the crest and I got in. An escort was waiting for me by the doors.

"Please follow me, sir." the duck said.

He walked me to the throne chamber and gave me some instructions on how to act in there.

"Don't look the emperor into the eyes. You walk up to the end of the carpet and bow. If he bows back, bow lower. Hold the message in your outstretched paws. Kneel down on one knee and hold both your paws other your head. Only speak if you are spoken to and don't make any comments about the emperor… And you may remove your sword and hat."

He moved his wings to my sword.

"Those stay with me." I whispered viciously.

The duck nodded and opened the door.

"Your majesty, a message from the governor of the Valley of Peace." he announced.

I stepped in and walked to the emperor. I followed the instructions given to me and stayed until the message was removed from my hands. I stood back up and stood at attention. Back straight and hands behind the back. The emperor read the message and seemed to be delighted of what he read. Then he looked at me with sharp eyes.

"It says here, that you are a mercenary. Is that correct?"

"Sir!"

"And that you have showed to be very skilled with weapons and in combat. Is that right?"

"Sir!" I acknowledged again.

"The governor says, he experienced your capabilities first hand. Would you explain this to me?"

"We met on the road two days ago. I was on duty and supposed to protect someone, when the governor ordered to attack us, I did what I had to, to protect said person. I put him to the ground and forced him to order his men back, sir."

"I see. It must have impressed him, because he is advising me to hire you for one of my more secretive units. Have you ever been in the military?"

"No sir, but I have been hired for multiple assassinations and infiltrations, which I have completed successfully."

"Good to hear that. Listen. Before you are recruited I'll need to have evidence of your skills."

While he was talking I kept an ear up for anything suspicious. I heard steps coming up behind me.

"Soldier, what is it?"

"Excuse me, your highness. I was posted as a patrol out in the fields. I found a big pile of ash. it looks like somebody was burnt there."

The soldier looked at me and saw Crane's hat.

"Is that the straw hat of Master Crane of the Furious Five?"

"Huh? This? Yeah… I took it off of some crazy bird. Spotted him sneaking around, thought he was a bandit so I took him out."

"And did you burn him?" the emperor asked.

"Yeah. I learned, it is better to leave no body behind, so I disposed of it. If he was no bandit I am sorry I killed someone for nothing."

"Oh no no no. There is no need to be sorry. He wasn't supposed to be here. But you have unwillingly proven your skills. It takes a lot to defeat a master of kung fu."

"Everybody dies with a blade cutting through his neck. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I do. And I am also happy to tell you that you are now part of my army."

"I am grateful sir, but may I point out something I have noticed on my way here?"

"Of course."

"I noticed some holes in your security."

"Really?" a huge bull asked.

"Yes, and I think you should fix those. If security was like this, no wonder the emperor got murdered and him getting away just out of pure luck."

I looked the bull in the eyes. My hand going around my back to the hilt of my sword.

"Then why don't you prove it."

"Fine. If I can get my hands back on my sword and that hat and make it to the emperor unseen and put a wooden sword to his throat, I will be making a plan for your guards. Only, of course, if you are willing to allow it, sir."

"You have awoken my curiosity, I allow. But only if I have your word that you will not kill any of my men."

"You have my word. Here is the sword and the hat. I'll go outside and begin as soon as you are ready. Just send someone outside with a white flag and I'll be starting."

The emperor nodded and I went outside. I rushed outside of the courtyard and disappeared into the crowd. I headed directly to a side street and into the shadows. I watched the outer courtyard from a roof. I didn't take long until I got the signal stating I could move.

'Time to move. I'll take that wall. Two guards. And a lot of shadows.'

I jumped from the roof and moved with the masses until I made it to a corner. Luckily I spotted a door that was open. I moved into the castle. I listened for footsteps and slowly crept along the hallways. As I moved I recognized some spots where I had been to get to the throne room. I quickly checked the ceiling. I found what I was looking for. A beam going from one wall to the other. I jumped on to it and got out my map.

'So this is the main hallway… And this is the throne room… Crane entered here… And the treasure room will probably be here. But I'll make a new friend just to be sure…'

I put the map back into my backpack and moved towards the room, I suspected to be the treasure room. I had nearly reached the room when I heard footsteps. Grinning inwardly, I waited in the shadows for the person to pass. It was a guard that came. It walked towards me and made halt in front of my corner. It turned and walked back. I silently fell behind the unsuspecting wolf guard and grabbed his left arm and put my right hand to his throat.

"Ssshhh…" I whispered.

"We don't want to be spotted now, do we?"

The wolf gulped and shook his head. I walked him back in my dark corner and started my interrogation.

"You have such sensitive noses, yet you don't use them. Well your mistakes are my opportunities. Now where are my sword and the hat?"

"I'm not telling you anything." the wolf whispered.

I tightened my grip around the wolf's throat.

"I don't know. I swear." the wolf said frightened, as it got harder for him to breath.

I stopped increasing the pressure but also didn't loosen my grip.

"I'm willing to bet your throat that you do know." I replied coldly, applying a little more pressure.

"Okay okay. They're in that room over there. Along with all the taxes and over things that are of far more worth than my life."

"No backbone… How did you ever make it through the military? I probably should kill you, as you are a disgrace to any good soldier."

"No!" he gasped.

"Quiet!" I whispered.

"There is a way though, that would maybe change my mind. Where is your book of laws?"

"The scroll box. The scrolls of law are in the scroll box. Take them if you want, just let me live."

"And where can I find that box?"

"There is a hidden shelf behind a painting of the late murdered emperor. Slide it to the right and turn the switch on the right side to the bottom, to the left. That will open the lid. Please don't ki…"

He fainted from the lack of oxygen my grip provided. I set him down and hid him in the corner. I stepped into the room and found Crane waiting for me.

"What a surprise Master Crane. How are you?" I asked politely.

"Good, so you are here and retrieved the items, what next?"

"Next I will putting this wooden blade to the emperor's throat and gain their trust. I will then be recruited to one of his units. And then when everybody is waking up and coming to the throne room…. They'll find their leader dead in his chair."

"Okay and what do I do?"

"You watch."

"What are you doing? The stuff is right there."

I walked to a painting.

"Is this the former emperor?"

The bird nodded. I slid the picture to the right, revealing a big box. I found the switch on the right side and opened the box. As the lid went up, the front lowered itself, revealing a lot of scrolls. I swiftly checked them and found the one I needed. I took it and put everything back the way it was. I took my sword and strapped it to across my back so that the hilt was over my right shoulder. I moved to the throne room and stuck to the shadows. Crane was probably flying from beam to beam, staying out of sight and out of my way. I moved along the walls avoiding guards by jumping on beams then dropping back down. Finally, I made it to the far side of the room. I swiftly snuck up behind the throne and slowly put the wooden sword to the emperor's throat. Then I moved around to see that he was smiling satisfied.

"Told you, you had security problems, sir."

"Indeed. I am also astonished and I am glad to have you as a new addition to my problem solving unit. Your skills will be very useful to me. Would you move away the blade now?"

"Not yet, I would like to see that overconfident face turning into pure shock."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I knocked out a guard and hid him on one of the corridors. Not well enough to never be found until he wakes up, but good enough to be not spotted immediately. And if I am not mistaking, one of your customs is to kill soldiers who fail their duty, is it not?"

"It is and if Commander Ro-Tatsu finds him. He will kill him on the spot."

We waited for another two minutes and then the Commander ran into the room. As soon as he saw me, his smile instantly turned to an expression of utmost disbelief and shock.

"Good day, sir. How nice of you to finally show up."

"How long have you been there?"

"About five minutes or so. Long enough for me to have killed the emperor, hidden him and get out of the city. But why were you smiling"

"You know the answer. The guard you put to sleep I found him a..."

"And you killed him?"

The commander nodded.

"Good." the emperor said.

"As you have failed your duty. I command you to leave this world. You know what to do."

The bull gulped but got out his sword and pointed the blade to his stomach. Then with a firm pull, the blade cut through his flesh. He fell to his knees and then on his back. Then a guard retrieved the sword and stabbed it into the ribcage.

'He died as a soldier… Honor those in death that have fallen before you…' I thought.

"Step into the middle of the room, right in front of my throne."

I did as I was told and the elderly tiger continued.

"It is, with great pleasure, that I recruit you to my personal army. As a symbol of your position as new member, I have ordered this blade for you. Wield it with honor and let your enemies crumble in the dust."

I bowed and then took the short katana. I was just going to leave, as a messenger stormed through the door, panting heavily. The leopard bowed and gave the emperor a note. He studied it hastily and then looked at me in a pleased way. I forced myself not to growl and attack, before I knew, what was going on.

"It seems that I have recruited you at the right time. One of my governors has problems with the people of his grounds and is requesting help."

"Where?"

"A valley called the Valley of Peace. Home to the famous Furious Five and the legendary Dragon Warrior. They are not letting him inside their palace. He suspects a rebellion and hopes that he can gain access and stop it before it even starts. Are you accepting this mission?"

"Sir!"

"And don't worry about the guarding plans. They can wait until you return. You can leave once you are ready."

"I'll leave at once. It already is getting dark outside. And if I am not mistaking, that place is a three day run away. The sooner I leave the sooner I am there."

"Good. Tell the governor your position and do what needs to be done."

"Sir!"

I walked out of the room and into the corridors. As soon as I was around a corner I disappeared into the shadows and jumped onto the beams overhead. I didn't have to wait long for Crane to catch up. As soon as he was there I started laying out the next steps.

"I'll leave the city and come back under the cover of night. We'll meet in the treasure room and then move on to the actual task."

"Sounds like a solid plan, but I hope you know what you are planning is against our orders."

"I know, but this is the easiest way and the fastest. Plus we need to finish this as soon as possible. Otherwise we might find our home as a pile of rubble covered with a lot of corpses."

"What do you mean?"

"Seems like Shifu isn't letting our new governor inside of the palace. I am ordered to take care of the problem. One way or another. But if I am not there he will take the palace by force and destroy it and everything that is in it, including our family. This is a first for me Master Crane, but I do not want to see neither of them dead. And you can be sure as death, that if someone hurts her and I could have stopped them if we did this my way, I will hunt them down and kill them alongside with you, because you didn't think outside of the box, but instead followed orders blindly."

I looked him straight into the eyes. I saw their reflections in his eyes. Death was the first thing I saw in them. My longest ally. Then through what seemed to be smoke came desperation and something I couldn't identify. An aching pain coming from my chest. Yet, Crane remained calm, no matter how terrified he was, he didn't show it. Then he built himself up. Growing out of him. Becoming stronger and more intimidating just by looking straight back into my eyes.

"Was that a threat I just heard?" he asked seriously.

"No, it was a promise."

I struck his chest. So fast his expression didn't even have time to turn into shock. I hit his chest. His core. He was knocked out as soon as I touched him.

'I am sorry, but I have already experienced the loss of too many comrades. I am not sure I can handle anymore. Believe me when I say, this is the better way to do this. And I do not want to be the one responsible for their deaths. I know the feeling death causes within you when loved ones die and I don't want you to feel the same as me and know I could have done differently.'

I made sure that he wouldn't fall off of the beam, and then I dropped down and headed out of the city.

It soon became night and I snuck back into the city as a carrier of some crops. I put them where I was told and went back to the castle. I entered it the same way as before. I moved along the corridors as silent as a shadow knocking out all guards I saw on the way. Crane was still where I had left him. So I went straight to the emperors chambers. As expected he was fast asleep. I made sure he wouldn't wake up by striking a few pressure points. I carried him into the throne room and tied him to his throne. I made sure he couldn't move an inch. I had taken the knife of one of the guards before I entered the sleeping chambers. After tying him up and making sure the back of his neck was exposed, I killed the lights and woke him.

"Wha… What is going on here?" the emperor cried.

"Guards! Why are all the lights out? Guards! Mmhh mmhh…. mh."

I covered his mouth with my paw.

"Quiet." I hissed onto his ear.

"I am…"

I stopped talking as I felt the emperor bite down hard on my hand.

"Very bad idea."

I brought the palm of my free hand down onto his nose, breaking it.

"Don't do that again. You already are in the hands of hell. Don't make it worse for yourself."

I felt him tense at the hint of my identity.

"I am going to remove my paw now, if you scream or make any other noise louder than a whisper, I will break your jaw."

"The emperor nodded and I removed my hand."

"You're the demon, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Then why are you here?"

"Curiosity. A half dead teenage tiger of the royal family, Mongolian soldiers on Chinese grounds, an assassinated emperor and the prince is to be the one guilty of the crime, rumors of an Mongolian Chinese allegiance…"

"So why am I not dead? You are a spineless heap of dirt trying me up like this without any chance of defending myself. Have you no honor?"

"Dead? If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't even have noticed my claws tearing themselves through your flesh and my teeth chewing upon your innards. No I want to know why you killed your brother and why you blamed it on your nephew and why you allow Mongolian filth to wonder this glorious country."

He spat into my general direction.

"Are you trying to get me mad or are you just plain stupid. Now tell me what I want to know, or I will, eat you alive."

"…"

"Fine." I sighed.

"Have it your way."

_  
Scene break only continue if you are aware of the contents of this part of the chapter and can live with reading it.  
_

I cut open his leg with my claws. Careful not to damage any major veins and arteries. The emperor was thrashing in his bonds but couldn't move and couldn't escape. I cut off a big part of his thigh muscle and held it to his nose.

"You like the smell too, don't you?"

I asked him in a wicked tone.

"Come smell it, taste it… Take it… Take the step. Eat yourself. I'll eat you anyway so you might as well join the feast as well… Or you could tell me what I want to know."

I felt the piece of meat move and couldn't believe he actually was tasting his own flesh.

"You liked it, didn't you? Go ahead, have a bite."

I heard the mouth open but didn't feel the meat moving. I heard whimpers and sobs. I took the meat away and pretended to eat it. I laid it down softly so he wouldn't notice.

"Ahh… Nothing tastes better than fresh meat straight from the source. Are you going to speak, or should I go on with feeding?"

I pushed my claws slowly into his other leg and let them slowly glide along, opening the leg.

"You know what I realize every time I eat someone?" I asked after I had cut open the leg.

"The taste from one side of the body is better, then from the other side. Your left side has a weaker taste as it isn't your strong one. So right will be the side I will eat last. But just to be sure I'll have a taste of your right leg. Want to join me again?"

I started cutting of the same piece of muscle I had cut out of his right leg.

"No… no no no." he whimpered.

"I'll say everything, everything just please, please stop. I can't take it anymore."

I retracted my claws and gave out a disappointed sigh.

"I really was looking forward to that leg, but a deal is a deal. So spill."

_  
Okay you may continue reading now, if you hyv skipped the passage above. Anyway enjoy the rest of the story.  
_

"Russia… Russia is taking control of the world as we know it. They promised to keep things the way they were as long as everything went through them. I just did what my brother was too honor bound or too naive to do. I accepted their offer. I did the right thing."

"You did not… Your brother did what was right. He protected his people. You on the other hand sold them like they were worth nothing. Do you really think Russia is going to leave things the way they are? Fool! They are going to ravage this country, murder these, your people, steal kill and do much worse than simple slavery. You really don't deserve a quick death but you told me what I wanted to know so I am doing you this last favor. You wanted to know why I was here. I got hired by your nephew, Lee-Wu- Lee-Wu-Yang, the rightful heir to this throne."

I walked to the back and drove the blade I had placed there into the emperor's neck. His body died instantly. I walked away, back to Crane.

"May death reveal the consequences of your actions and do punishment to your sins." I muttered before I left the room.

I grabbed Crane, who was still out cold, shouldered him and made my way out of the city. As soon as I was outside of the walls and away from the guards, I strapped Crane onto my back and broke off into a four legged sprint. I ran as fast as I could, not stopping not slowing down. After three days nonstop travelling I finally reached the cave. The prince had recovered well and was glad to see me. I told him of how I killed his uncle and that he had had time to think until he passed away completely. He was pleased to hear his uncle had suffered greatly and was amused that I had forced him to eat himself. I asked him to take care of crane and to keep him inside the cave. I would send someone to fetch them as soon as it was safe for him. He complied and I made my way up to the Jade Palace. Just before I reached the stairs, I was stopped the governor.

"Welcome back, my friend." he said smiling.

"I see you have returned would you be interested to do an errand for me?"

"Actually, sir. I am supposed to meet up with you and take orders to solve a problem. Here, the emperor said you would know the meanings of this sword."

I gave him the short katana and he seemed to be very pleased.

"Seems like the emperor did what I had asked him to do. He recruited you, didn't he?"

I nodded.

"And then he sent you as an answer to my request. How truly delightful this day has become. First we have managed to capture the legendary Master of the tiger style, Master Tigress and now you are here to get me inside of the Jade Palace."

"You said you captured one of the targets? May I interrogate her?"

"We already did but didn't get anything useful out of her. All she is saying is that as soon as a special friend of her is coming back, we'll have a meeting with the gods much sooner then we wish to."

"Sounds like she is expecting someone skilled and deadly. Maybe it'll be an interesting battle. But I would still like to meet her anyways. Maybe I can get some more useful information than a frustrated death threat."

"Do what you think is best, but I want to be up there in that palace by sunset."

"Fine by me. Sixteen hours is more than enough time to break someone's will and crush their spirits."

He led the way to a small hut. Two of the four escort guards were standing in front of the door. Before I entered I told them to go away and enjoy their free time and to bring me two portions of noodles once the sun began to rise. They walked off and I entered the hut. I saw Tigress hanging spread eagle from the ceiling. Holding her were four heavy chains, one for each limb. I stayed in the shadows to study the scene before me. Strapping the arm tag, I had received from the governor, around my, I stepped into view. Tigress was asleep. Her clothes were ripped and torn. I saw red brown lines covering her body. She had been whipped with a lot of force and probably something very hard. Leather perhaps? Instantly my anger grew nearly to the point where I only saw red mist. In the last moment I stopped myself. I focused on the task at hand. Talk to Tigress and find out what happened. I kept telling myself. Soon she woke up. When she saw me, her expression changed from total exhaustion to relief.

"Bù… Bùmíng. Please… Help me…" she stuttered weakly.

I walked to a table and found a cup with water and put the remaining herbs I had into it. Then I walked over to her and handed her the drink. I put the cup to her lips and she drank greedily. It didn't take long for her to regain her strength. Soon she looked a lot better.

"Seems like you had a hard time." I said.

"Could you stop making jokes, and untie me."

"Sorry can't do that."

"What?"

"I am here to break into the Jade Palace."

"You wouldn't."

"No I wouldn't, but they don' know that."

"So what do you have in mind to stop them?"

"First I need your permission to kill one or five people. Then I will leave and get to the palace and give Fei and the others the details of the plan. But first you have to die…"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Tigress asked in terror.

"Well not really. You aren't leaving this world yet. It'll only seem like you are dead. I'll strike pressure points that will knock you out and slow down your heartbeat. After that you will only need a tenth of your normal oxygen amount. It will look like you are dead, while in reality you are only sleeping. Catch my drift?"

Tigress sighed in relief and nodded.

"I will carry you to the palace and throw you in front of them, they will pretend to be shocked and distract the governor and his men, allowing me to take them out without too much bloodshed. All I need is your permission."

"Do what you have to do, just make it quick."

I nodded and walked outside. The moon was still visible, but it would soon be sunrise. I had to hurry. I stormed to the palace. Quick and silent. I entered the palace and went straight to the Hall of Warriors. As I suspected, Shifu was there and awake.

"Ah… Bùmíng… It is good to see you." he said with a sad voice.

"Tigress is still alive, you know."

"Really? Are you sure of that?"

A little hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes, I just talked to her. Her condition is alright but she did get a lot of punishment."

"And you didn't bring her here?"

"No. I know this will sound cruel and heartless, but it is best that she stays captured first. I already have her permission to kill our so called rulers, but I have to wait for the right opportunity. That is why I am here."

"Please continue."

"I will knock Tigress out and make it look like she is dead. Then at after sunrise I will come up here with the five targets. That is where you will be of vital importance. Tell the others to not recognize me. You have to be shocked and depressed. And tell Fei to come running up to Tigress body and to start crying. If my impression of our leader is correct, he will watch Fei with amusement, leaving him distracted and open for an attack. There shouldn't be too much bloodshed so I hope you will be able to forgive me for breaking that rule, again."

"As long as you guarantee that my daughter will not be harmed any more than she already is, you may do what you have to do."

"Tell the others and play along, I'll do the rest."

I walked out of the door and made my way to the cliff. As soon as I was there I jumped down. As soon as I was on the ground I rushed back to the hut. Tigress was waiting.

"So what did he say?"

"Well, he is relieved that you are still breathing and he will play along, just like the others."

"That's good, isn't?"

"It is, but you know what happens next, right."

With a confident nod Tigress gave me her permission to start. I struck five points around her heart. In instants notice, she fell limp.

'Her breath is there, pulse… is alright… Time to get some shut eye'

I laid down on the bed, just to be woken up minutes later.

"Here are the two bowls of noodles you requested sir. May I ask what you need them for?"

I walked over to Tigress and checked her vital signs. Then I said.

"You really have too learn how to not kill a prisoner while torching her."

"What do you mean?"

"When I came in here she was barely alive, she died over night. And before you ask, I let her sleep to allow some of her energy to return. Looks like it didn't help too much. Who did the torcher?"

"Commander Lee-Muui-Peng. He is our most experienced interrogator."

"Well anyway get I'll meet you on the market square in fifteen. Make sure everyone is inside their houses. Don't want to have a hero trying something stupid now, do we?"

They nodded and turned. I ate my food and left the hut, with Tigress on my shoulders. At the market square, I met up with the governor and the four targets, meaning his guards. The governor was in a frantic argument with one of his guards.

"You told me to break her will, by any means necessary." the guard said.

"Yes, I did, commander. But I didn't want her dead, wasn't that obvious. What good is she to us when she is dead?"

"…"

"Actually" I said interrupting them in their argument.

"He did as ordered. The punishment was severe, maybe even a little over done, but all these wounds are not fatal not even close to dangerous. No she died out of own free will. If she was a master, she was most likely able to stop her heart, causing her to die. She, and I would give away my sword for this, deliberately stopped her heart to protect her family. She was a true warrior…"

"How dare you compliment her? She is the enemy!" a guard said.

"You better watch that tone, buddy." I growled.

"I am in a very foul mood and I might as well kill you for your dishonorable behavior. She sacrificed her life to protect her family. That is honor in its most pure form. To put the lives of loved ones before your own, that is a noble and honorable death. And she has deserved at least respect, if not your honorable salute, to respect what she has done. In this life we are driven by hatred, loyalty, commitment, orders and many other things. But in death… We all deserve at least the respect of others depending how we left and what we did in this life… In death we are all equal… And as equals, we should honor the dead. Now commander, do you still think I am complimenting her, for her treachery?"

The rhino opened his mouth but shut it again.

"Good. Even though she is dead, she can still be of use to us."

The five looked at me.

"Seeing their comrade dead will be a sight, and a huge impact on their morale. I suggest we take her up there and use their distraction to our advantage."

"As I have told the emperor, you always seem to think inside and outside of the box. I like the idea. I am looking forward to seeing that little scumbag whine and lie crying over the beaten corps of her mother" the governor laughed.

It took all my will power to prevent myself from ripping out his throat right then and there, but somehow I managed and we made our way up to the Jade Palace.

As I had planned with Master Shifu, they all were suspecting us. We marched to the outer courtyard and my targets waited at one end, while Shifu and the others were standing on the opposite side. I walked to the middle and dropped Tigress onto the ground. I walked back and stood behind my targets. I gave Fei a wink and the show started.

"Mother!" Fei cried out in horror.

She ran over to the body hugging her tightly. I could her cries and screams. They all were filled with pain, agony, sorrow, regret. The others had apparently packed a little more self control. Po had just sat down and buried his face into his paws. Monkey was walking slowly towards Tigress. Muttering inaudible words and shaking his head. Viper had slithered up to Fei holding her tightly to her, trying to get her away. Shifu had just been as close to a statue as you could get. The expression of horror had been chiseled onto his face. He hadn't moved, not even his fur was moving in the shallow winds. Now he was slowly inching himself forward. Once he had reached the body of his daughter, he collapsed over her. Po had stood up again and was walking to them. He picked up Fei and Tigress and Monkey took Shifu.

"You can have the palace. We will be gone at noon…" the panda said.

Then he turned and walked to the Hall of Warriors.

"Isn't there supposed to be a crane among them?" a guard wondered loudly.

'That's my signal.'

Silently I drew my new blade and struck the four guards soundlessly. I stabbed through their kidneys and covered the mouths. They fell without being noticed. The governor was already heading to the Hall of Warriors. I ran up to him and grabbed his right arm. I spun him around and rammed the blade it into his lower torso. He gasped out in surprise and shock. Those quickly turned into horror as soon as he looked into my eyes. Even back on Kodak, my death glares were legendary. They could paralyze anyone out of fear. I retracted the blade and slashed at him. I aimed all over his body. Cutting him painfully but not harmfully or fatal. I held up eye contact to be sure he wouldn't move.

"Now it is out of this world. You were responsible for her treatment I gave you the same she got." I growled.

I switched to backhand style and lifted my hand high above my head. Then I brought it down on top of his head. The blade went straight through his skull and down his neck.

"You can keep the sword, may it be a reminder for you to stay on the path of honor in the next world."

I let go of the hilt and the body slumped to the ground. I could see the horror in everyone's eyes. The had turned as soon as they heard me forbidding the governor to enter the Hall of Warriors. Now they were standing in front of me, with Tigress in their arms. I swiftly jabbed at her heart with my index finger, hitting her core pressure point, immediately she awoke and stood in front of me with a very unpleasant look on her face.

"I… Sorry… I just… He… You were… I just…"

"It is all right. I understand. You lost it and gave him punishment for this."

She pointed at herself, meaning the whip marks. I nodded.

"As you just saved the entire country, I will make an exception and I will not kill you and you won't even be punish, nor will you be lectured, for anything that you did on this mission. This one time only. Understand?"

I saluted her. This time it was me who had dropped his jaw. She laughed.

"Go on, get Crane and the emperor. We'll clean up the mess. Tonight we shall have a feast."

I turned heel and ran off. As quick as I could, without being noticed by the villagers.

Author's note:

There it is chapter 12.

Hope I didn't scare you of. I know I may have overdone it a little, but you have been warned.  
Little reminder this is all fiction and the particular scene is only there because I needed something to really freak the emperor out, so please don't start something to get me kicked out of here, okay? I'd appretiate it.

Anyway hope you liked it and I'll try and stick to my update every second friday rule.

Please review.

Till next time.

Cheers.


	13. This Not good

Author's note:

Here you go folks. Chapter 13 is up.

I'm sorry I am a week behind schedule, but the funeral of my uncle had me out of the mood. So here it is and please review.

**This... Not good**

The feast was enormous. The whole village was there on the market square. They all celebrated the demise of the late emperor and the new emperor, Lee-Wu-Yang. Several of the villagers had congratulated me for doing so well and killing the late emperor. A gesture that I haven't seen since I was recruited into the Ghost Battalion. Never the less I stayed polite and thanked them for their kindness. Other villagers, who still saw a beast in me, were anxious, some even afraid that I might start killing at random, now that I have drawn blood after such a long time. But most of them were neutral. They kept an eye open for any sign that I might snap but mostly stuck with their private conversations. As the evening grew longer everyone started to become more and more relaxed. Even Shifu was smiling and laughing now and then. I used the time I had when no one needed me to check up on Crane and Tigress. Crane was due to wake up any moment, but what really concerned me was Tigress. After I had reversed my pressure point strike she was okay for a few minutes, then she collapsed. Shifu decided to honor her wish of a feast but that I was to take care of her when I was not needed otherwise. I was doing exactly that.

First I went to Crane. As soon as I entered, he started to move. I sat down in front of him. I handed him a bowl of dumplings, which he thankfully took.

"I seriously hope you have a very good explanation for what you did, Bùmíng. That was a very cheap shot."

"It may have been a cheap shot, Master Crane. But it was just as effective, wasn't it? But before we move on to the part where you will lecture me I have a favor to ask of you, no offence and certainly no disrespect meant by this."

"A favor?"

"Yes, a favor… By the way, here's your hat. Like I said it worked just as it should have. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now what is that favor you ask of me?"

"Come along, you'll know it when you see it."

He followed me to Tigress' room and we both got shocked. Tigress was awake, which on its own was a very good thing. The down side of the situation was we were in her room and she didn't have any clothes on. Instantly we turned our backs to her.

"Have you ever heard the expression knock before you enter?" Tigress asked in a stern voice.

Both of us, Crane and me, couldn't speak, we only brought stutters and mumbles over our lips.

"Sorry… Ma… Master Tig… Tigress." I stuttered, but then pulled myself together.

"It's just that we expected you to be still asleep and you know… Dressed. We really didn't mean to intrude in your privacy."

"I see. By the way as you are here. Mind telling me what this green stuff is on my cuts?"

"It's a healing paste to accelerate the healing process. They should be sealed by now and the smaller ones should be healed. But as you are awake, would you like to join the feast?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes, just let me get washed up and put on some clothes."

"Of course, Master Tigress."

"You may leave now… Both of you!"

We scrambled outside. Embarrassed to the core. Once we were back outside on the corridor Crane wanted an explanation. Again.

"So what were you going to show me? I doubt you were going to show me Tigress, were you?"

"Well not like that, anyway. Sorry about that. No I was going to show you her wounds. She got those because she was captured and tortured. If I had arrived a day later she would have most likely died… I hope you'll forgive me for what I did back there?"

"Already happened… You did what you thought was best and it turned out to be the right decision."

We walked back to the market square and were greeted by the village. Viper came up to me and started to whisper in my ear.

"Bùmíng… I was wondering along with the others and Mr. Ping. Would you sing a song for us, please?"

"I don't know, Master. I only play to release emotional stress, not as a hobby."

"Please just this once. You may even like it."

"Fine. One song. But I don't know what to play."

"Just play what comes to your mind."

And then I was on a big table. Master Shifu had brought me my guitar and I started playing. At first I improvised playing random notes at various speeds but then I came to a tune and ended up playing something from the Peppers, a band from the twentieth century, I think, back on Earth. Well my Earth… You know what I mean. As I started the intro I saw Tigress moving through the crowd to the front rows. That gave me a real boost in both energy and motivation.

_Can't stop addicted to the shin dig  
Chop top he says I'm gonna win big  
Choose not a life of imitation  
Distant cousin to the reservation  
Defunct the pistol that you pay for  
This punk the feeling that you stay for  
In time I want to be your best friend  
Eastside love is living on the west end  
Knock out but boy you better come to  
Don't die you know the truth is some do  
Go write your message on the pavement  
Burns so bright I wonder what the wave meant  
White heat is screaming in the jungle  
Complete the motion if you stumble  
Go ask the dust for any answers  
Come back strong with 50 belly dancers_

_The world I love_  
_The tears I drop_  
_To be part of_  
_The wave can't stop_  
_Ever wonder if it's all for you_  
_The world I love_  
_The trains I hop_  
_To be part of_  
_The wave can't stop_  
_Come and tell me when it's time to_

_Sweetheart is bleeding in the snow cone_  
_So smart she's leading me to ozone_  
_Music the great communicator_  
_Use two sticks to make it in the nature_  
_I'll get you into penetration_  
_The gender of a generation_  
_The birth of every other nation_  
_Worth your weight the gold of meditation_  
_This chapter's gonna be a close one_  
_Smoke rings I know you're going to blow one_  
_All on a spaceship persevering_  
_Use my hands for everything but steering_  
_Can't stop the spirits when they need you_  
_Mop tops are happy when they feed you_  
_J. Butterfly is in the treetop_  
_Birds that blow the meaning into bebop_

_The world I love_  
_The tears I drop_  
_To be part of_  
_The wave can't stop_  
_Ever wonder if it's all for you_  
_The world I love_  
_The trains I hop_  
_To be part of_  
_The wave can't stop_  
_Come and tell me when it's time to_

_Wait a minute I'm passing out_  
_Win or lose just like you_  
_Far more shocking_  
_Than anything I ever knew_  
_How about you_  
_ten more reasons_  
_Why I need somebody new just like you_  
_Far more shocking than anything I ever knew_  
_Right on cue_

_Can't stop addicted to the shin dig_  
_Cop top he says I'm gonna win big_  
_Choose not a life of imitation_  
_Distant cousin to the reservation_  
_Defunct the pistol that you pay for_  
_This punk the feeling that you stay for_  
_In time I want to be your best friend_  
_Eastside love is living on the west end_  
_Knock out but boy you better come to_  
_Don't die you know the truth is some do_  
_Go write your message on the pavement_  
_Burning' so bright I wonder what the wave meant_

_Kick start the golden generator_  
_Sweet talk but don't intimidate her_  
_Can't stop the gods from engineering_  
_Feel no need for any interfering_  
_Your image in the dictionary_  
_This life is more than ordinary_  
_Can I get 2 maybe even 3 of these_  
_Come on from space_  
_To teach you of the pleads_  
_Can't stop the spirits when they need you_  
_This life is more than just a read through_

After I was finished I strapped my guitar to my back and jumped down to the floor. Everyone was applauding. Tigress came up to me with two cups.

"You really should do that more often, you know?"

"Do what?"

"Singing of course. You have a good voice and your skills on that guitar aren't that bad either. By the way, here enjoy."

She handed me one of the cups. It was filled with on orange liquid. I took a sniff and then a sip… Just to be sure.

"It's a fruit drink. It contains the juices of mangos, lemon, oranges and peaches. It's not poisonous."

"Sorry." I said smiling.

"Old habits are hard to break. What's this for, anyway?"

"Well you did save me from those brutes and helped me heal… It's just to say thank you."

"I see."

We began talking about this and that and walked away from the feast. Neither of us noticed until we were standing in the water of the streams. We both looked at each other confused. Then we started laughing.

"To think that out of all people in this village, I get distracted by the one person who really hates my guts the most. I can't believe it." I laughed.

"Hey… I never hated you really." She laughed back.

"Well at first maybe. But then it was caution. And I see now that that is not needed. You may be a handful to understand and you aren't the most social person, but you truly are a warrior who fights with honor."

"Aww… That was so sweet. I didn't think you could be like that. Hey… Watch your step."

She had playfully punched me and now she had slipped and fell into the water. She grabbed me and pulled me down as well. Laughing we tried to stand up again but never succeeded. So we soon decided to just lie in the water and stare at the stars. I thought of my companions and where they had fallen. One, one of my best friends even, always came back to my mind. He was a Stage Two just like me. Ghost Twenty- Oh- Two, Codename Spots. They had altered him with Cheetah- DNA and Puma- DNA. However the Cheetah was more dominant and therefor formed his outer appearance. Golden like fur with black spots all over. I met him on Ankoria, a small water planet with hundreds of islands. It was a holiday trip. We just came back from the Prima Serge campaign and we had two months off of work and were sent to Ankoria to relax.

Anyway I met him while I was doing my exercise. We had a whole island resort to ourselves. Us being all battalions that had survived Prima Serge. As I was saying I met him during my laps around the island. At first we would come across each other while doing exercises, then we met up to work out together and so a great companionship came to be. At the end of our vacation Ghost Battalion was sent out to reinforce Beta- System. Beta was a goldmine in more ways than you would guess. Not only was it an actual gold mine, but also it had four life supporting planets. On top of that two of the other six planets were filled with Delta- Titanium. The metal that was used for everything those days. A true win. And everyone in Ghost Battalion knew that. The funny thing that happened was that no real threat came anywhere in Vicausmanian territory, just a few rebels in the one system and the other. But it still was a mission Ghost Battalion finished successfully. We returned to our vacation and then it happened. We were swimming in the ocean one day and were soon on the menu of a Great White. Problem was due to the great amounts of prey the Ankorian Great White was twice the size of its Earth imported ancestor. Just as we had reached an island we noticed another swimmer who was panicky swimming towards us. We both jumped back into the water to help. Unfortunately for us, our big friend didn't like the idea of having to go without a snack, so he accelerated and dove down. We reached the swimmer and kept an eye out for the shark. We spotted it. It was coming in fast. Spots just told me to save the swimmer and get to safety. He also threw gave me his ID tags. I knew what it meant so I did as he asked and got away from him. As soon as I started moving away he started to make lots of movements, which drew the attention of the shark away from us and to him. I put my head underwater to see the shark had turned to my friend and was charging at him with an incredible speed. I looked back at my friend and he mouthed farewell. Then he got engulfed by the shark. It definitely wasn't one of my brightest memories but it definitely was one I would remember forever.

"God…" I sighed.

"Can't believe that it has been so long ago already… Well, at least you didn't die in vain. That guy gave us enough funding to have our new armor made, so you saved us all with your sacrifice…"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Tigress asked me.

"No, nothing. Just remembered an old comrade of mine."

"So who was it?"

"To be honest, I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just say he died with the same fire in his heart that he had carried in life… A true hero."

"You seem to hold him very high… Was he, you know… Like you?"

"He was… In some kind of way, yes. We both were in the military and did things we got told. No questions asked."

"You seem to be … How can I say this? Well you're actually a pretty nice guy."

I looked at her dumbstruck.

"What? Just because I am more hard core than average, doesn't mean I don't have feelings as well."

"I never said that, but you have to admit, it is a surprise to actually witness you trying to open up."

After that she said nothing, we laid there floating. Neither of us wanted to break the silence.

"Bùmíng?" Tigress asked after a while.

"Yes."

"You are a responsible person, aren't you?"

"I guess…"

"Well, I have to go with Shifu and Po in the next day or two and I'll be gone for about two weeks. And normally I would take her along. And…"

"Easy there, hold your horses. And explain slowly please. Step by step."

"Shifu want me Po and himself to accompany Lee-Wu-Yang back to his home. And normally I would take Fei along, if I am gone for more than a few days. But Shifu said that it could be dangerous if she came along."

"So you want me to look after her? Why aren't you asking the others?"

"Well Viper is out of town as well. Because she is visiting her family and Crane is gone as well to visit some friends."

"That still leaves Monkey and Mantis open for the task…"

"Yes but they tend to do pranks and I don't want them to be pushing her into things. They are great fighters, but they still tend to be a little bit too far on the fun side of things."

"I see… Well, of course I can watch her. She is supervising my training after all. No problem."

"Thank you, Bùmíng."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad I finally can repay you for not killing me yet." I said laughing.

And soon we were both laughing again. After some time we got back up and headed back to the feast. Most of the villagers had gone home already but some were still there. Among them the bull who had allowed me to use his shop to make my sword. Tigress and I walked up to him.

"Hello friend." He greeted us.

"That equipment you built is extraordinary. It is truly a great help to sharpen weapons and over tools. And that ore refinery really is a work of art."

"So you have put it to use?"

"Well of course. It was in my store and otherwise it would have only been it in the way, so I thought I might as well try it and see how it goes. Never, not even in my prime time, have I sharpened a sword as fast and as easily, as with that machine. I am thankful that you let it stay in my store."

"You were the one to let it stay there, and I am very glad that it was of use to you."

"It was and it certainly was nice to see you again, but it is getting late and it is time for me to get home… So I'll leave you two, some time for yourselves." He said winking.

Tigress looked kind of embarrassed I think and I was caught off guard. But before either of us could say anything, the bull was already gone. We looked at each other but then just continued our evening…

The next morning I woke up in my cell and did some exercise. As it was our free day I decided I would go for a jog. I walked across the palace grounds looking for one of the masters to accompany me. Soon enough I found Monkey he gladly accompanied me. We started at a slow pace until we were out of the village, then I sped up until I reached my top speed. I kept it up for about six miles on all fours. Then we turned around and ran back at a slower pace. Back at the Jade Palace, Monkey immediately collapsed from exhaustion. I didn't blame him. Thanks to my genetic altering, I could reach speeds up to forty miles an hour. I took him to the kitchen and thanked him for accompanying me and then left. Po was already making him some food. I headed outside wondering what I could do.

'I could always go to the training hall. I've been dying to try out that fire field.'

I sniffed the air and noticed something had changed in the smell. It was more damp and warmer.

'I know this smell. It's steam… But the kitchen is down wind… Could it be that they have a bath house here... Only one way to find out… Just follow your nose.'

And I did just that and soon found out that I was right. The palace had its own hot spring and it was shielded by a building built around it. I looked inside and found a shelf full of towels. I stripped and took one of the towels. I walked into the next room. Unfortunately I didn't notice the pair of clothes that was already neatly folded on a shelf. So as I walked in and looked over the water I froze in my tracks. Tigress was already having a bath. She was dozing with her eyes closed and first didn't notice me staring at her with an open mouth. I was just about to turn away, as she opened her eyes. Embarrassed, she covered her upper body. Then lowered herself back into the water until only her head was above the water's surface. Then she looked at me sternly.

"You seem to can't get your eyes off of me?" she sort of joked.

"At least you remembered to put a towel around your own waist."

I grew more embarrassed by the second. And she knew it.

"Well, aren't you coming in? The water is really relaxing."

I was taken completely off guard and involuntarily took a step back, which caused Tigress to let out a small but noticeable giggle. I quickly got a hold of myself. And did as she said. I got into the water, but stayed on the opposite end. Finally I could speak.

"So is this allowed, or do I have to fear for my life, if Shifu sees this?" I asked.

"We are permitted to bathe together as long as it only stays there and do not go any further."

I sighed in relief.

"So there actually is a feminine side in you." I said returning to the offensive line.

"Well of course… I just don't let it show too much."

"Well, you could have fooled me. I still remember the day you dragged me into that room. I really was thinking you would rip off my head and worse…"

"And you were right. If it were not for Shifu, I would have killed you on the spot. But things turned out the way they did and now we are here."

"I guess… Say, have you ever had a closer friend of sorts?"

This question took Tigress aback.

"What do you mean?" she said, remaining in her neutral tone of voice.

"Have you ever had…? Well… A mate?"

I was prepared for the worst. For Tigress to pounce on top of me and drown me. Or any other slow way to kill me. But it didn't happen. She remained calm and disciplined.

"As a matter of fact, no I haven't. I was more focused on my training, than on other things, so that subject was left by side… Why are you asking, anyway?"

"Well I was… Kind of going to ask you… If you were interested in a… Relationship with… Me."

Tigress' look was exactly describing her first thoughts. She thought I was joking. But when she looked into my eyes, she knew I was dead serious and she grew shocked. Then she relaxed.

"Are you serious? Do you really want to be my mate? Even after all that treatment I gave you?"

"Yes. That treatment showed me you have a very strong character. You don't let your guard down when you sense something is fishy. And I really respect that… In battle, those who let their guard down in front of an unknown enemy are everything but smart."

"I see… But yes I would like you to be my mate. After all, you are strong and protective. And I know you wouldn't let anything harm me or Fei. I would be glad to have you by my side."

I moved up to her and looked her straight into her eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered.

She nodded and gave me a smile that lit up my day.

"I hope you know that you will have to tell Shifu about us, right?"

Instantly my mood dropped to a pulp. I gulped involuntarily.

"I will."

"And whatever happens, promise me that you will not hurt him."

"I won't hurt him… Too much. But if he attacks me I will defend myself."

"Just don't overdo it."

I nodded and left to find Shifu. After I got dressed and dried I walked to the Hall of Warriors. As always Shifu was there, meditating. I walked up to him and sat down on my knees.

"What can I do for you, Bùmíng?"

"Sir… To be honest… I do not know how to put this… So I will cut right to the chase… If you do not mind?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, earlier to do, I asked Tigress, if she were interested in… you know… A relationship…"

I waited for Shifu to react in some way. I could see that tell- tale sign of his that he was thinking of doing something to seriously hurt me. His eye was twitching continuously, which was making me feel very nervous at best. Then he nodded for me to continue.

"As I was saying I asked her and she seemed very happy. So I am asking you for your permission, if I am allowed to date your daughter."

Whack. He hit me straight over the head with his staff. I didn't flinch nor did I move a muscle. I had promised Tigress I wouldn't hurt him, and I was not going to break it, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I… I apologize. I just wasn't prepared for such a situation. But you have my permission to date my daughter."

My eyes lit up, but I knew it was too easy so I prepared myself for the next sentence.

"If you can prove to me that you are worthy and will protect her with more than just your life, but with your heart and soul as well. "

"And how do I do that?"

"You will be acting and sparring at the same time…"

I looked at him with a confused look.

"In order to determine how far you are willing to go for my daughter we will be doing a little role play. This will be the situation. Fei and Tigress have been captured by bandits and you are going to rescue them. Any questions?"

"Two, to be precise. Number one. Who will be playing the bandits? And two. In the actual event that one of them were kidnapped I would disobey the non- killing rule of kung fu. I suggest that I use paint to simulate lethal cuts. If that is okay?"

"We, meaning Viper, Crane, monkey, Mantis, Po and me, will be the bandits. We will put Tigress and Fei in a room somewhere here on the Jade Palaces' grounds. And yes you may use paint for simulation as I to would be making sure that there were no open eventualities. Were that all of your questions?"

"Yes. That was all of them."

Shifu stood up and I followed him. On the outer courtyard we came across the emperor, Lee-Wu-Yang. He came to us and I immediately sensed something was not good.

"Warrior, Grandmaster Shifu." He said.

We stopped and looked at him.

"I have studied the scroll you gave me when you retuned, and I am afraid, it means bad news. It's the law for the governors. No one, not even I can reverse this law. Which means those men will be in charge of their villages and cities."

"Is there a way to get rid of that law?"

"Well you could always kill all of the governors, or you could assassinate the ruler of Russia. However the emperor of China, going by this scroll, is entitled to swap governors without Russian permission if he sees fit. As soon as I return, I will have a look at who is in that position and swap them, if they are in favor of a Russian rule. On top of that I would like to leave the fate of this village in your hands warrior. Your master can take care of your duties if you are away on missions and similar things. Do you accept my offer?"

"I do. And I am honored that you have chosen me for this position. I thank you for this opportunity."

"You are very welcome. But why are you so tensed?"

"He is going to have to prove himself of being worthy to be dating my daughter."

Lee just looked at me.

"Master Tigress? My friend, have you fallen on your head? She will tear you apart."

"Actually she took the news very well and already said yes. Now all I need is Shifu's permission. By the way, Master Shifu. With the use of paint, we will need a proctor of some sorts to determine the elimination of a character. How about we ask him?"

"That does in fact make sense."

"I am afraid I don't understand what is going on, Master Shifu."

"Well to put it short, Bùmíng is going to have to save Tigress and Fei from bandits, which will be played by me and my other students. And as this is a situation where you would only think of getting the two out safe and sound, Bùmíng correctly said that he would kill instead of just knocking out his opponents. So he will use a brush and paint instead of hi sword. But as he already said, we didn't think of a way to determine whether an opponent is dead or not."

"I would be delighted to help, but is only he using paint or are you others as well?"

"It would probably make more sense if we all would have paint… Wouldn't it?"

"I agree. I will instruct my students. And you will be accompanied by our honored guest. Teach him how to conceal himself. As he is going to be watching your every step. On top of that you'll have to show him the vital spots that you mostly strike."

"Will do, sir. Lee… On me."

I spun my hand in a circular motion over my head twice and left. Lee followed me. Once we were alone I stopped and sat down. I got out a piece of paper and a writing feather. I quickly put down all point for a quick death. The points for the silent death technique obviously being among them. Then we moved on to hand signs. On me equals follow me and was displayed by a double spin of the hand above the head. Halt meaning stop was a raise of the hand or fist above the head. I quickly taught Lee how to conceal himself in shadows and hide effectively.

Then we were met by Shifu and the others. Tigress and Fei also were there. Tigress put on her usual neutral look. Shifu explained everything. Lee and I went half way down the stairs. Then we walked back. We swiftly moved along the shadows and walls until we made it to the bush where all of this had started.

"Why are we stopping?" Lee-Wu-Yang whispered.

"Strategy. In the event, that the enemy is up to something, one has to be ready for anything and plan ahead five more steps."

"So."

"The enemy has three key advantages over me. One they know the layout of this place like the back of their paw. Two they have the power of higher numbers. And three, they have the longer leaver, as they have the knowledge of where the targets are and the opportunity to kill them when needed."

"So what do we do?"

"First reduce their numbers. Plus we need to find out where they are hiding them."

"So who is the first target?"

"Good questions. Normally I don't have the information I have this time. Let's go over our opponents. Viper, she's the master of the snake style. Fast and precise. On top of that is her extremely well developed sense of smell. She won't be easy to fool. Mantis a very good fighter. And his knowledge of pressure points is unrivaled. Yet he is impulsive so that will be our point of attack. Crane is smart and is a flyer. We'll need to take him out fast. The panda… It would be very foolish to underestimate him. And monkey… I'll let it come when I need it. Now let's move."

We silently snuck out of the bush and snuck around. Soon we found Crane patrolling along the barracks. I readied my "weapon" and waited for him to pass. Then I struck. A swift flick of the wrist and a black line across the neck marked Crane's defeat.

"You're out, sir.

"Well done, but I didn't even sense you. How in the heavens did you do that?"

"Years in the field trained me to conceal my presence physical and spiritual alike. So the only problem was my proctor. No offense."

"None taken."

"So I had him wait a bit off. So enjoy the show."

Crane nodded and looked back at me, but I was already gone. Next up the list I put Mantis. I got some oil and looked for him. I found him patrolling in the training hall. I poured the oil onto the wooden floor. The line spread nicely and lead to a corner I quickly hid behind it before he saw me. I hugged the wall concentrating only on me hearing. Soon I heard his steps. I laid my tail on the floor and he stopped. I pulled it back and he started running. I got the brush ready and swiped his head black as he passed. Lee declared him eliminated. That left three more to go. I found viper patrolling along the other buildings. It wasn't the best way to start an ambush, and I soon found out that Viper had been aware of my presence the whole time. As I was clinging to the ceiling she stopped in her tracks and tasted the air.

"Come out. I know you are there."

She threw her brush towards me. In the last moment I let go, causing the brush to only leave a line along my arm. I instantly got into my stance and she charged. I did the best I could to not get caught by her tail. I tried to get a grip around her neck. Finally I succeeded. She instinctively grabbed my arm and squeezed tightly. It didn't faze me. I smashed my holding fist into a wall.

"Where are they?" I growled.

Viper said nothing.

I slammed my free hand straight into the wall right next to her head.

"Answer me, or…"

I lifted the brush up to her face.

"We shall see what your precious body contains."

Viper gulped and as she saw me move the brush down she spilt.

"The dungeon. They're in the dungeon."

I swiftly drew a line right under her chin and then set her down. Lee came up and disqualified her. I swiftly moved to the dungeon. On my way I spotted Po guarding the entrance. Not wanting to waste any more time than I already had, I used the silent death and quickly disposed of him. A slash to the neck and everything was back to normal. I continued down the stairs and walked right into the ambush Shifu and Monkey had planned. Letting my instincts of battle take over I disarmed Monkey with a well- placed chop to the wrist, while dodging for my life from Shifu's relentless attack. I soon realized I wouldn't be able to take them out so I changed strategy. I grabbed Monkey and held my brush to his throat. Quickly positioning my back against a wall.

"Hold your attack." I said sternly.

Shifu stopped inches before Monkeys guts.

"We can do this without further bloodshed. Free them and I will not cause any further trouble."

Shifu looked at me doubtfully.

"Let them out and let them walk up those stairs and you can do to me as you wish. If you don't I'll let you live with the dread of being responsible for the deaths of all your comrades."

"And I can presume that you will surrender your weapon?"

"Of course, as soon as they are up those stairs. I'll put down my sword and surrender."

I switched the brush to my left paw and opened the paint on my side with my right. Shifu was already walking to the cell and opened it. Tigress and Fei walked upstairs. I had had enough time to drench my fingers with paint and close the paint again I kept my eyes on Shifu. I let the brush fall to the ground. I set Monkey free and stood there. I made sure they didn't see my right paw, I wasn't about to die so easily. Shifu moved towards me and stopped right in front of me. He had me sit down on my knees and then he spoke.

"You are not w…"

I swept his neck and Monkeys throat in the beat of a heart.

"You lose, I win. Lee would you check."

He did and disqualified the last two.

"How did you do that?"

"Whoever said that we were only allowed to use weapons? I got trained to use my claws as weapons as well, so if I lost my blade I would have backup. So I have permission to date your daughter, master?"

"You have. And I am also relieved to know that you would stop at nothing to save her"

"Thank you sir. I swear that I will do all I can to keep her safe and make her happy."

I walked up the stairs and immediately was tackled to the ground by Fei. Tigress was sitting in the shade close by laughing. I got up and laughed as well. I sat down next to Tigress and hugged her. We sat there and watched Fei train. Then it was time for bed. I walked Tigress to her room and wished her good night. I went back into my cell. I leaned back against the wall and quickly fell asleep.

I got woken up by a very worried looking Viper.

"What's going on?" I said.

I was fully alert already grabbing my sword.

"It's Tigress. She is having a bad dream and we can't wake her up. She keeps calling for you, Bùmíng."

I rushed to Tigress' room. She was indeed having a nightmare. She was continuously moving around and she was sweating very badly. Every now and then she called out for me. Shifu was already there.

"What's going on?"

"She has nightmares. She didn't have them anymore since she was ten."

"What could have caused them?" I said trying to get as much intelligence as possible.

"Maybe the torture she received before you're returned. Maybe you can calm her down. But one thing is certain. She cannot be woken up when she is having those dreams."

"I'll do what I can."

I down in front of her. I rubbed her back to relax her muscles and it seemed to work. Her breathing became more regular and she relaxed. When I tried to pull my hand away she grasped it tightly. Shifu had left so I decided it would be best to get some rest as well. I lay down and went to sleep. I woke up the next morning with Tigress curled up tightly on my upper body. She was fast asleep. She was calm and smiling. Shifu had placed a note next to the bed. I took it and read. Shifu had the departure moved to the next day so Tigress could recover. On top of that he gave us the day off. Pleased to know that I had all the time in the world. I just lay back and watch Tigress sleep. After another hour she woke up with a smile. She yawned and stretched. Then she realized where, or to be more precise on top of what she was.

"Had a nice dream?"

"At first not, but then yes, a very nice one in fact. By the way, why are you in my room and more importantly, in my bed, with me?"

"I… There is a good reason for this…"

She was giving me her death glare.

"Well then, let's hear it."

"You were having nightmares and your father said I should give you company. And then you relaxed, I decided to stay the night. And now we are here."

Tigress relaxed and her glare softened. She got up and I did the same. We walked to the kitchen which surprisingly was empty. I asked Tigress if she was hungry and she said yes. I quickly prepared the noodle soup. I served and we ate. After we had finished our food we walked around the palace. We sat down in the garden watching the clouds. We were soon joined by Fei, who was as energetic and happy as ever. We soon were down in the town streets, most of the people had heard of my new position as their leader paid their respects. Others weren't as adaptive and were talking about me abusing my new power. I ignored them and walked to a clearing in the forest. Fei did some practicing while Tigress and I did a friendly sparring match. Unfortunately all good things have to come to an end and it was getting late. I asked Shifu for permission to spend another night with Tigress just in case. He agreed and we went to bed.

The next morning I awoke before sunrise as usual. Tigress awoke an hour later. She left at noon with Shifu and the others. Soon after that Crane took off and then Viper left as well. Fei and I used the rest of the day to have fun. I took her base jumping down the cliff. She was fascinated and wanted to learn. I told her only if her mother approves. The next days, Fei put me through the Field of fiery Death. At first it was making me nervous but as soon as I could hear the flames shooting up, I had a fun time. Moving around the flaming pillars, dodging, jumping. It was excitement on a whole new level. Of course I had been trained to deal with situations similar to that, but fire always makes everybody nervous. Soon the first week was other and Tigress was due to arrive any day now. Fei had given me the day off. I was training in the out courtyard doing press ups with a boulder on my back. I saw Fei coming towards me. Instantly I knew something was wrong. Not only that Monkey and Mantis were rushing after her with a worried look on their faces. And to top things of Fei was tumbling. I got up and walked towards her. Mantis and Monkey were now on the verge to panic. Fei ran up to me and bit me in my arm. Out of reflex I struck a nerve point, knocking the cub out cold. I eased her teeth out of my arm and picked her up. She wouldn't wake up for a few hours, giving me enough time to have a chat with the two nervous masters. I put her down in the shade and then turned back to my two friends.

"What did you do to her?" I growled.

"It was an accident…" they said trying to explain.

"The soup was meant for you not for her."

"What did you do?"

I stepped closer towards them and started to growl fiercely.

"We put catnip into the soup. We wanted you to ease up a little."

"And instead, you drugged a cub. For the sake of both of your health, you better start hiding and come up with a good excuse, because if Tigress doesn't punish you, I swear I'll make sure that you won't be able to eat anything but soup for a year."

I grabbed them by their throats and, just to make my point clear, roared in their faces. When I dropped them, they stayed on the ground too intimidated and frightened, to even think about more than breathing. I walked back to Fei and carried her into her room. I quickly went to the kitchen and prepared a drink that would wash away the remains of the catnip. I gave Fei the drink, which she swallowed, after I manipulated nerve points. Then I lay down on the floor next to Fei and slept. As always, my sleep didn't last long. I woke up to a firm whack to the head. I instantly stood at attention.

"Bùmíng, would you like to explain why my pupils are lying on the ground frozen with fear?"

"They drugged Fei with catnip by accident, I only made sure, that they wouldn't do it again."

"They did what?"

Tigress was spitting fire and fumes.

"Tigress calm down. With the roar I threw at them they won't sleep for a few days. And I have already taken care of the drug. Fei will be back to normal tomorrow. I promise."

Tigress calmed down and thanked me. I went back to sleep, just like the rest. Well except Mantis and Monkey. The next weeks were good to me. Tigress and I opened up more and more towards each other and Fei was smiling and laughing constantly. And soon a festival was ahead. It had something to do with the bond between lovers, or something. Anyway, Tigress had asked me to join her as her mate. I happily accompanied. She told me to pick her up at sunset and to wear something nice. I first took a nice long bath. Then I got ready. I put on my good outfit. It was a special occasion and I had been told, to wear something nice. I put on my white vest and my white trousers. I gripped the katana on my right shoulder and took a deep breath. I entered the barracks and walked up to her. Just before I got to her door I got pulled into a room. My arms were turned behind my arms tightly. I got forced to my knees and had a bag over my head. I forced myself to remain calm and assess the situation. I took in the scents. The panda had me on my knees. In the corners were Crane, Monkey and Mantis. Shifu was right in front of me.

"Alright, Bùmíng!" he said.

"I'll put it straight. I know you have come a long way, but I still want you to make sure to not snap. If you hurt my daughter tonight, I will make sure you will go through worlds of hurt and pain, even you cannot endure. Have I made myself clear?"

I nodded. The bag got removed and I was thrown back onto the corridor.

'That… Was weird. But I better do as he says otherwise I really will know the meaning of pain beyond belief…'

I knocked on Tigress door and heard noises coming from inside.

"Tigress? It's me Bùmíng. Are you ready?"

The door opened and Tigress stumbled out. I caught her. The door closed quickly and she glared back. In the mien time, I was looking at her body. She was wearing a plain light blue vest and matching trousers. All I could do is staring. I very quickly stopped as I heard her cough loudly. I looked up and saw her glare had subsided.

"Wow…" I said, breaking the silence.

And I was praying to Thor, Buddha, Jesus, Odin and every other god I had ever heard of, that I was not going to mess things up.

"You look very nice tonight."

"Aww… Thank you. You look nice as well."

I took her hand and we walked down to the village. As we got into town, everybody made way to us. Some even were staring at us. Tigress and I just ignored them.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"How about, I let you decide what we will do tonight?"

I looked up at the sky and just thought that whoever was up there was seriously enjoying and looking forward to me failing or messing up.

"Okay… But first I'll have to teach you something. Otherwise your father will kill me."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. He just wants me to show you how to shut me down in case I snap."

"So how do I do that?" Tigress said with a grin.

"I have a feeling that you'll be enjoying, using this little trick, won't you?"

"Noooo…" Tigress said comically.

"Sure you won't. Anyway, are you familiar with the main spinal point? It's the pressure point at the joint to your head. Strike me there and I'll collapse like a bag of rice. You don't need much force, just be sure you strike exactly there and not too hard, otherwise I won't be waking up…"

Tigress took a few aims and then nodded.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I suppose we could have dinner. It's getting dark… How about some noodles?"

"That is a nice idea, where are we going?"

"The only place I know and the only place I like besides the palace and your presence. Mr. Ping's."

We walked over to the restaurant. Mr. Ping already had a table set up for us. Tigress looked at me.

"You had this whole thing set up, didn't you?"

"Well of course. Being prepared is being careful. Being careful is being smart."

We sat down and Mr. Ping immediately took our order. And soon it was there. We talked about everything that came to our minds. Then the topic changed to my time in service."

"So, what is it that you want to know?" I asked.

"You were a soldier and Po told me that this isn't really your world. So where do you come from exactly?"

I breathed in deeply and sighed.

"No point pretending now, is there? No I don't come from Earth. I come from a colonial galaxy named Kane, from the planet of Kodak."

To my surprise, she took it in pretty well and said.

"There are other worlds out there?"

"More than you can imagine… But do me a favor and don't let this go out into the public. We weren't ready for other life forms back then and we probably will never be, okay?"

I looked at her seriously and she nodded.

"So what exactly did you do besides killing?"

"Well, first of all, like every recruit I did basic training and started some basic mission. A few firefights nothing much. Then did the academy. I completed every training course the same year I entered. I skipped the ranks and got pronounced Master Sergeant after the academy. My first mission wasn't that good. I completed it, but… I lost a team member… Then I got transferred to Ghost Battalion. Due to a mission I… I… accomplished on high costs… I became a lone wolf after that and not before too long, the war was over. So besides killing I didn't do anything. Well there was the family program for Ghost members who were having problems with combat stress. They were shipped to a planet where we could live after our instincts, but I never found a mate that would fit me. So I stayed in the military and didn't retire."

"So you could have not ended up here… What I don't understand is why did you not retire even after your losses?"

"Because… It was the only thing I knew…"

"HHEEELLLLLLPPPPP!"

The scream sounded and the both of us rose in an instant. We ran to the edge of town and saw some guards fighting off a large group of bandits. There was a lion lying behind a small wall. Two other lions were fighting alongside the guards. Tigress and I joined the fight and we soon scared them off. I turned my attention to the wounded and spotted the lion behind the wall wasn't moving. Blood covered his once green tunic and a deep gash could be seen. I checked his vitals and knew he was gone. The over two lions walked up to him and I made room. One of them started crying and hugging the corps. The other one pulled him away. I walked back to the fallen lion and knelt down beside him.

"Seek the path of peace in the next world. You now are at the start and at the end."

I closed his eyes and straightened myself.

The guards were clearing up the road and the fallen while Tigress was talking to the strangers. I joined them.

"I am… sorry for your loss…" I said.

"I know it won't bring him back, nothing ever will, but you can be sure that he didn't have to wait long for his heart to stop beating. I know how you feel… I have seen many of my comrades fall in battle. I know it…"

"You don't know anything!" the crying lion yelled.

"Xin-Miso was a good person… How dare you speak of him like he was nothing?"

"Bu-Kin calm down!" the other lion said.

"No I won't. He didn't know him or what he meant to all of us!"

"No keep going, it's better to let it out while it's still fresh."

"Shut up." the lion charged at me.

He swung powerful punches to my midsection. I stood there and let him.

"Shut up. You didn't know him. He was a good person. He didn't deserve to die. You don't even have the right to look at him. You don't care about him or us. All we are to you are another pair of strangers who lost a friend. You don't know how that feels."

That was it. He had crossed the line.

"Okay, that's enough."

I grabbed his right arm turned one hundred and eighty degrees. Put my hip against his pelvis. I lifted my right leg up and went down with my upper body. Catapulting him into the air, and then slamming him to the ground.

"Don't even dare say I don't know how it feels to have lost friends. I have lost so many I can't even remember half of their faces." I growled getting louder and louder by the second.

"I know how it feels. Just be happy that you and he were fortunate enough to see his end come quickly. I have seen friends and comrades get tortured to death and there was nothing I could do to end their misery. You're telling me I don't know how it feels? Look at me, you miserable, little runt. I can hear their every name in my sleep. Try living with that and know that they had to suffer much more than they should have. You should be happy his end came quickly, without pain."

Without knowing it, I had lifted the lion by his neck with my left. And was preparing to cave in his head with my right. Instants before I punched, I collapsed.

'I… I lost control over my emotions… And now… I've messed up…'

Then everything went dark…

Author's note:

Well who didn't see that one coming? I know it might seem out of the line of the story and it is, kind of. This actully was an idea my two youngest sisters came up with. So I wrote it found it a nice addition and well put it in the story. The next chapter will be a surprise to you, but if you know my style of writing, you'll know what's coming. But I'd like to see what you think. Send a PM or put it in your review. What do you think is going to happen? Anyway I'll do my best to stay on schedule and I hope you'll stick with me.

Cheers, 'til next time.


	14. BL pt 1 Prologue

Author's note:

First of,

I am so sorry that I again didn't publish on schedule. I had the chapter finished, I swear. And then faith just pushed me off of the cliff. My laptop crashed all my data was lost too, so I had to write the whole thing again in not even three days. So I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and for its most likely not good style of writing.

Now what do I have to say about this chapter.

First of all, you WILL be surprised. But now seriously. I think you could see this chapter as a prolog to the upcoming ones. But I won't say anything more or I'll ruin the surprise for you...

Enjoy!

**Búmìng's life  
Part 1 (Prologue)  
What made him be like this?**

Shut up." the lion charged at Bùmíng.

He swung powerful punches to his midsection. But he just stood there and let the lion punch him. I realized that he really knew what was going on inside of that lion. So he just stayed motionless.

"Shut up. You didn't know him. He was a good person. He didn't deserve to die. You don't even have the right to look at him. You don't care about him or us. All we are to you are another pair of strangers who lost a friend. You don't know how that feels." the lion yelled.

I heard a growl coming from Bùmíng's throat. I realized that the lion had crossed the line with his last sentence. I saw a flash of despair, followed by a raging fire of hatred and pain in his eyes.

"Okay, that's enough." he growled.

Bùmíng grabbed the lion's right arm turned one hundred and eighty degrees. He put his hip against the lion's pelvis. Then he lifted his right leg up and went down with his upper body. Catapulting him into the air, and then slamming him to the ground.

"Don't even dare say I don't know how it feels to have lost friends. I have lost so many I can't even remember half of their faces." he growled getting louder and louder by the second.

"I know how it feels. Just be happy that you and he were fortunate enough to see his end come quickly. I have seen friends and comrades get tortured to death and there was nothing I could do to end their misery. You're telling me I don't know how it feels? Look at me, you miserable, little runt. I can hear their every name in my sleep. Try living with that and know that they had to suffer much more than they should have. You should be happy his end came quickly, without pain."

He had lifted the lion by his neck with my left and was preparing to cave in the lion's head with his big right fist. I knew I had to stop him before he did. I jumped behind him and struck the point he had shown me. I made sure that I didn't use too much force. Instants before he punched, he collapsed. The lion fell to the ground coughing. Shocked by his and my actions the other lion just stared from Bùmíng to me and back.

"What did you do to him?" the lion asked me.

"I struck a pressure point and knocked him out." I explained.

"By the way, what brings you to my village?"

"We are looking for a new home. Ours was washed away during a flood. We were hoping to find work. But where are my manners, Tsu-Yang at your service, Miss…"

"Tigress, student of the Jade Palace."

"Are you perhaps, by any chance, the Master Tigress?"

"The same."

I looked at the now sobbing lion.

"My brother Miu-Tau. The death of Xin probably affects him the most, even if he doesn't share the bond of blood with him like I do."

"So he isn't…?"

"A real family member? Yes he is, he just doesn't have the same parents. Xin found him on the streets one day, next to his house as a cub. Poor guy was so thin, he could hardly breathe. He decided to help him and when he had recovered he adopted him. Xin's twin sister Muri was delighted and actually raised him as her son. One day I visited them and they told me that they had found a village that was in more secure territories and asked me if I could come along. I did and soon became an uncle for him. He always had seen Xin as his father and having lost both of them in such short while must really put him in deep despair. I'm the only family he has left…"

I am sorry to hear that…"

I kept my eyes on the young lion.

"No I am sorry. It seems we have ruined your festival mood. Would you care to have a drink or two for your help."

"No thank you. The festival is over for me anyway, since I had to knock out my mate."

The lion pointed at Bùmíng and then at me a few times.

"Oh… Well, I apologize for the inconvenience and for your troubles."

"There is no need for that. But how about you come to the Jade Palace with me. As our governor is out cold, my father is in charge of the village."

I picked Bùmíng up and with a little help from Tsu-Yang, carried him to the Palace. I also had two guards bring up Xin-Miso's body and the young Bu-Kin to the palace as well. As we were going up the stairs, I continued the conversation.

"So tell me, what is your occupation?"

"Well, that is hard to say. I have been many things. I started off as a delivery boy. The I was a house cleaner, a guard, cook, farmer and a teacher for the young one. I taught him everything he knows. He's a good student, a bit shy though, but he studies hard and always does his best."

"So he normally isn't…"

"That impulsive and direct? No he normally is quiet and prefers to listen than to talk."

We had reached the main gate and were greeted by Shifu.

"I see you have brought guests and… the body of your… mate?"

"Yes, There was a bandit attack and we stopped it. However we weren't there in time and someone already had lost their life. And when…"

"This young man here tried to help us to deal with the loss of our friend. But it developed into an argument that he ended rather quickly, after my friend here said some things that might have triggered him to act like he did. He has no wrong doings on this matter. But he may have a slight anger management problem."

"And who might you be?" Master Shifu said.

"Tsu-Yang at your service, Grandmaster Shifu. And this is my brother Bu-Kin."

Shifu nodded then looked back at me.

"Master, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Go on."

"Could we burry the fallen lion on the palace's graveyard? And let them stay here until they find a home?"

"Of course. I'll arrange everything. Put Bùmíng in his cell and wait for me in the Hall of Warriors."

I did what I had been told and put him in his cell. Then I walked back upstairs. I waited for Shifu and then had to explain everything in detail of what we had done and how it had come to this.

"I see… We'll let him wake up and then I will talk to him. But I am glad that you had a nice time."

I was dismissed and went to Fei's room. I knew she was asleep, but it calmed me down to see that she was alright. I then went into my own room and slept.

_Dreamscape_

I was playing tag with Fei, when I saw something on the far side of the field. We walked over to it. It was a small hut. We stepped inside. I gasped as soon as I saw what lay inside. It was Bùmíng. Fei and I ran over to him. We shook him, prevented him from breathing for a few seconds, but despite everything we did, nothing worked. I sat down in front of him. Fei was crying and hugging him. I hugged her tightly. I sensed a presence behind me and spun around, going directly into my stance. But nothing was there. I heard Fei shift into her stance. I spun around and again there was nothing there again.

"You know, you really should try and keep that temper of yours under control."

The voice came from above. Fei and I looked and saw a second Bùmíng.

"But how? I… You are over there." I stammered.

"Yes and no."

He dropped down to the ground.

"What you have here is the conscious part of my mind. The one that decides. As for me, I am his subconscious part of his mind."

"Then why are you here? In my dream?"

"You tell me, you summoned me here… So, what can I do for you?"

"I summoned you? I and how? I don't understand. How could I have summoned you?"

"Well I read about this once. A phenomenon called subconscious reboot. Whenever a person, subject A, is put into a coma, like me over there. Another person, subject B, must reactivate his conscious mind. But this only works when subject B has feelings or at least cares more than average about subject A. Which in your case would fit. But what I want to know is, why are you trying to help him? Is it just because he is a comrade in arms? Or could it be something more?"

"I don't know. I think I just want to understand him, that's all…"

"I see. I can show you his file and mission reports, if you want. But you'll have to let me control this dream."

"And how do I do that?"

"That is easy. I'll put you to the edge of death. Don't worry, if you die, you'll just wake up. But you're going to have to trust me."

Sighing deeply, I nodded.

"Do it."

He walked behind me and rapped his right arm around my neck. Then increased the force by using his left arm to apply more pressure. After seconds I felt dizzy, and then I blacked out.

"Tigress? Come on girl. Wake up. Come on!"

I gasped for air.

"Phew… That was a close one. One more minute and it could have gotten ugly."

I looked at him confused.

"Your inner self, what I am in him."

He pointed at Bùmíng.

"She wasn't very fond of the idea that an intruder had gotten into your mind without her detection. And here I am thinking the conscious you is bad news when it is angry. Your subconscious self is worse, ten times full."

"Okay. Good for you. So did it work."

"Yes it did. Follow me."

And out of nowhere a stairway appeared.

We walked down. I gasped at what I saw. It was a massive cave. Every bit of wall was covered with papers about Bùmíng. I followed Bùmíng to a table. We sat down on opposite side. A strange lamp was hanging from the ceiling. It had no flame. Bùmíng passed me an envelope.

"Open it. It contains everything that was ever done to him during his time in Ghost."

I opened the envelope and read the sheets of paper:

Name: unknown  
Serial number: 1086430  
Rank: Special Spec. Ops. Leader  
Member of: Ghost Battalion, Canine Division, Feline Division  
Ghost code: Ghost Twenty- Eight- Oh- Two  
Codename: Tiger  
Subject shows great promise for genetic altering and technical additions.  
Subject's DNA altered with Tiger and Wolf blood.  
Subject has been completely altered:  
Pain region of the brain was cut out.  
Muscles enhanced to three hundred percent more strength.  
Higher brain capacity enabled.  
The subject was enduced with a skin plating to harden his bones.  
Due to an unexpected mutation the subjects DNA fused itself with the Anquillium alloyed  
Replacement of eyes with Tech- Orbs, now allow the subject to see better  
Upgrade to the Tech- Orbs: Thermal vision; X-ray vision; Both can only be used temporarily by the subject.  
Magnificent mutation; subject can summon fog; this will show great advantage on the field.

As I read the papers, I was shocked. I thought I knew what Bùmíng meant, when he said that he had to go through a lot of suffering. But going by what I read, none of his descriptions came even close. I looked back at Bùmíng.

"I am beginning to understand, how he could be the way he was, but I still don't know what made him be that way."

"So you want to learn more about him? I can give you his mission reports."

"Is there another way to learn? I don't really understand everything that is put here on these papers. And this is only a part of his life. What about his time before and after the military?"

"I guess that there is another way…" he said thoughtfully.

"I read most of the books you have in your library. And I came across something that should help you. It should also trigger the subconscious reboot."

"And what might that be?"

"Something called the Urn of Memories. It is said to be able to let a person relive the memories of another person. Even those that he doesn't remember himself. I don't know how it works nor do I know where it is located. But if you want to learn firsthand, that will be your best shot to do it."

"The Urn of Memories? You think that it could be the answer to my questions?"

He nodded. He stood up and gestured me to follow him. We walked through an appearing door. We now were in a hall. In the middle of the hall stood a big spire.

"This may also help you." he said.

"This is a memorial spire. Bùmíng wanted the unknown souls of Ghost to be remembered and honored. All of these names are members of Ghost and are all symbols to him."

"Symbols? What kind of symbols?"

"A special kind. Heroes to be exact. All of these men are heroes. They all are KIAs.

"KIAs? What does that mean? And why does that make them heroes?"

"KIA means killed in action. They fought and died on the field of battle. Whether it was a firefight or a small situation that got out of hand. Every one of them died in the line of duty. To me they are heroes as they died for what they believed in."

He saluted the spire and said that he would do his best to keep Bùmíng alive. Then he wished me luck and told me to hurry up and find the Urn of Memories. He disappeared and then I awoke with a gasp for air. I had to go to Shifu. I got up and noticed the strain that I had put my body through. I decided to take a bath and then go to Shifu. After my bath I went to see Shifu. He wasn't in the Hall of Warriors and he also wasn't in his room either. I wandered through the palace but I couldn't find him. After a few hours I just went into the kitchen and had some tea.

"You seem troubled, daughter. Tell me, what is it that is on your mind?"

"Master… While I was sleeping, I… I had a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yes. I saw Bùmíng lying on a bed, when his spirit appeared. He told me that Bùmíng wouldn't wake up unless someone would help him wake up. He told me about an object that would help me to wake Bùmíng up."

"What object did he mention?"

"Something called the Urn of Memories. He said that it would wake up Bùmíng. Do you know what it is and where I could find it?"

"Yes I do. The Urn of Memories is a legendary kung fu artifact that is as powerful as it is old. As for its location, daughter. You are in luck as well. Master Ugway stored it away in our artifact room. He also left his notebook with his studies. I will bring them to your room. But you will have to find the way how it works. Ugway never had time to let me know…"

I nodded and left. I waited for him in my room. He came back soon. In hs hands were a urn roughly the size of my underarm and a small book. He gave me the things and wished me good luck. I put the urn on the floor and started reading Ugway's book.

The Urn of Memories is a powerful artifact. One that has the unique ability to show one the past of another. In all the ancient manuscript I found that evolved around this artifact nothing described how to use its powers. The only thing I found was a saying:  
Memories are impervious to time, the souls tomb, house of those memories is not. If one wishes to see the past, he must find a witness of that time. But beware, blood and flesh will not work.  
I tried to find out whom or what these "witnesses" could be, but all of my efforts were in vain. Maybe it will come to me in my sleep.  
My rest has given me an idea of what these "witnesses" might be. The last line of the saying has been troubling me in the last night:  
"But beware, blood and flesh will not work." I think that it has to be a personal belonging of the person of whoms past you want to relive, but I don't know if that is the key I am looking for.

As I read Ugway's studies I realized I stood before the same problem. I didn't know what these "witnesses" were. By now it was morning and like every morning Fei came into my room.

"Good morning mother." she greeted me.

"Good morning Fei. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes I did. But you don't look like you did. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Fei. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

I put the book down and the two of us walked to the kitchen. Po was already preparing food when we got in. He gave us the bowls. We ate in silence.

"Say Tigress, you seem awfully thoughtful today. What's the matter?"

"Nothing Po."

"You sure? Because you normally aren't as quiet as you are now."

"Alright, if you insist I'll tell you. Last night Bùmíng's spirit visited me in my sleep He said that without help he would never wake up. He advised me to use the Urn of Memories. Shifu gave it to me, but I do not understand how it works. And so, just like Ugway I cannot use it. He thought that personal possessions are the key, but wasn't quite sure."

"Well that's an easy one to solve Tigress." Po said.

"The only way to know if a key fits is to try it out."

He did have a point so I went along.

"Okay, so if we use personal belongings, the next step is to find one of his belongings that has witnessed his life."

"I know what we can use for that."

Fei jumped up from her chair and rushed out of the room. She came back soon with a black piece of cloth. It was Bùmíng's torn shirt. Fei put it onto the table. She turned it inside out and got out a small stone from where the right shoulder. It was flat and small with some carvings on it.

"Bùmíng told me that this stone is the only thing he remembers before he went to the military. If we used this, you might be lucky."

"Thank you Fei. But please put that back into his room. I'll take the stone into my room and try to figure out how the artifact works. I'll be in my room."

I stood up and left. In my room I held Bùmíng's stone in my hand. I decided toput the stone into the urn and see what would or would not happen. As soon as the stone hit the bottom of the urn I felt a strong drowsiness come over me. I quickly laid down on my bed and soon I fell asleep.

Dreamscape

I stood in darkness, then a bright light appeared and I was in the cave Bùmíng's inner self had brought me to. As I walked along the walls, studying the pictures of my mate. I heard someone clear his throat behind me. I turned around and gasped. Right in front of me, stood an exact image of myself only it was glowing slightly. And to top things of she looked like I did, when Monkey and Mantis had poured a bucket of cold water over me. She wasn't very happy.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Are you insane to leave your part of the body. This could be a trap. What were you thinking casting yourself into this mind?"

"Put a lid on it, please will you. I'm getting a headache."

Out of nowhere Bùmíng's inner self appeared, rubbing his temples. Instants later he was pinned to the ground by my inner self. She was putting pressure on his throat.

"And what are you doing here? What game are you playing? You better give me a good reason to not choke your head off."

Surprisingly he remained very calm.

"Well for starters, kill me and we all die. We are in my mind, in my sub consciousness. If I die, I, this mind w will fall and you along with it. Now you better cool it or you'll find out just how evil I can be if I want to."

To my surprise my inner self did get off and did not do anything anymore.

"She is here because she wants to save her mate. Now you have to choices. You let it happen or you kill us both. Choice is yours…"

"Fine, but make sure to inform me the next time."

And with a growl she vanished. He looked at me and smiled.

"I told you she was worse than you. Glad you made it. How was the trip?"

"I made it, so it was successful. But could you tell me why we are in this place again?"

"You come right to the point I like that. I already started the memory viewing so we should have the memories you need. I'll run the others and by the time you're done, he should be able to wake up. Ahh. We found the first key. But before we start I'll give you a quick briefing. First these are all memories even I do not know. So stay low don't get into fights and do not do anything stupid, stick with the majority. Oh and this is a very different time you'll be in. Pretend you know the stuff and I'll put everything in the clear you don't understand. Or I'll give you all the intel now. Your choice."

"I think I'll be able to handle it." I said confidently.

He nodded and a chair appeared in front of me. I sat down and took a deep breath.

Author's note:

Sorry for the small cliffhanger but the wait will be worth it, you have my word on that. Again I apologize for the "length" of this chapter. Next chapter will hopefully be out on friday 28th, but it might be delayed. My family is in a little dispute. Mum wants to move away with us, but my sisters want to stay. So anyway it might be a week late or so. I hope you'll bare with me.

Cheers.


	15. BL pt 2 Life in disgrace

Author's note:

Sorry for the delay guys, I really am. My parent decided to move leving me in charge of the house and my sisters. Wuhu! Not... Anyway I noticed that I am getting less reviews from you guys, so either I am doing a perfect job, which is highly unlikely. Or I am just boring you to death. So would you please put your comment under this chapter. I know it's not long but you'll have to do with that. Also I am positive that you will like it.

**Búmìng's life  
Part 2 (Life in disgrace)  
****What made him be like this?****  
**

When I opened my eyes, I was sitting on a chair in a room. In front of me, there was a big table. I looked around and noticed that my body was not feeling the way it should feel. So I looked down and was relieved at first. I still had my usual clothes on. My red vest and my black trousers. Then I was shocked. My feet had changed. They were longer and flatter, and they didn't have fur. I looked at my arms and paws. Again there was no fur to be seen. I was about to stand up when Bùmíng appeared.

"I see you are shocked." he said.

"You're in a human body, what Bùmíng was before his military time. Yes they don't have fur."

"Where exactly am I?" I asked.

"An orphanage. This is where I grew up, until I was made to leave. Here I'll give you a brief overview to your identity. Your name will be Tina Ming. Parents died, so you're here. You are of Chinese decent. You speak English and know the art of self- defense. That does not mean that you should use your knowledge. My advice is, lay low and listen to the caretakers. Good luck."

Then he was gone. I stayed seated and waited. A few minutes later a woman came into the room. She smiled at me and looked at some papers.

"So Tina… Are you looking forward to meeting your new friends?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Good, follow me."

I got up and followed the woman through the door that was behind the table. Behind the door was a very large room. I saw about twenty other children. As I looked around the room I spotted a big metal door. But before I could ponder about it, I got introduced to the other children.

"Listen here, everyone." The lady said.

"This here is Tina. I want you to welcome her kindly and show her around. And if you know who."

She pointed at the door.

"Does any kind of trouble, just tell me…"

The children nodded. As the lady left three girls and four boys walked towards me. Remembering what Bùmíng told me I did my best to act shy and unsure. They stopped in front of me.

"Hi Tina. I'm Emily."

Emily had black hair and was wearing something that she referred to as a skirt and a "t-shirt".

"And these two girls are Nina and Tina."

Nina and Tina were the perfect personification of identical twins. They did everything together. Wore the same outfits. Liked and disliked the same things. Identical in every way. They had blonde hair and wore blue trousers and blue vests.

"Hi." They said in unision.

"And these four guys to my right are Jack, Jim, Rob and Alex."

All of them seemed well trained. Jack and Jim had blonde hair. Both of them wore wide black trousers and black sleeveless shirts. Rob had brown hair and wore a green "t-shirt" and a pair of grey trousers. Alex was also blond and had a dark "tan". He was wearing white "khaki shorts" and a "Hawaii shirt". He said his parents came from an Australian colony.

"So Tina. Come on. We'll show you around." Emily said.

"This here obviously is the play area. Here's the kitchen. Bedrooms are here… By the way, you'll be staying in our room. We still have a free bed. We eat here. And the garden is here. Any questions?"

I thought for a minute and then I remembered the door.

"Just one." I said still acting shy.

"What's behind that door?"

They all looked at me.

"We don't really know. All we know is stories from the older kids, that still are here, and rumors. You see, most of the day that door is shut. Nina and Tina once were up early and they say they saw a boy coming out of the room. And going by the older kids, that is true. The guy is a total freak."

"And that's to put it lightly." Rob interrupted.

"I heard he was a total psycho. Going by Eric, the guy that works here now. He was here when the boy got put here. Going by him the boy's parents were murdered. The boy was the one who found them and since that day he is here. He doesn't talk… Ever. Eric says, he only saw him once outside of that room. The boy was having food when some of the other guys started to mess with him. He took it all the way through his meal and nearly the way back to his room. But he got hit by a ball to the head. And that's when apparently, things got out of hand. Apparently he ran up to the guys and slammed them against the walls. The guys ended up in hospital with a serious concussion. The boy was sent to the psychiatrist and he got diagnosed with a mental disease caused by shock. As soon as someone goes over the line of what he can take his brain shuts down and he goes berserk for a few minutes. Eric says that that's the reason the boy stays there in his room. Like we all said, he is one hell of a nut job."

"Anyway." Emily continued.

"As long as we don't get into his way, we will be good."

I nodded.

"Now that you know where everything is, we'll fill you in on the groups.t of there are the sports guys. They also are the bullies. Try to stay out of their way as good as you can. Then we have the divas. They are what most cheerleaders are at school. Great looks and an attitude that will knock you of your feet. Do not get in their bad books they put their slaves to work. Those are the guys you see hanging around them. They are the guys that do everything for them. And to top things of their also close to the sports guys."

"So what are you then?" I asked.

"We are the guys that they need to be cool. We are the castaways. The backbone of our social life today. We are the uncool that make the cool, cool. Tha…"

"Guys look." Alex warned us.

"They're at it again. We better get low."

They went to the kitchen and sat down. Emily motioned me to follow. I took a seat where I could see the whole play area. I saw six boys walk up to the door and open it slightly. Then they threw in something that looked like fireworks. I gasped in shock as I saw them close the door and hold it closed. Seconds later I heard a loud boom and after that thick smoke. Within minutes I heard coughs and bangs against the door. I jumped over the table and ran to the door.

I was pushed away by two of them.

"Let him out of there!" I said.

"No way, slit eyes."

"He could die."

"He can't. All it is, it is smoke and a loud bang. That entire freak will have is a sore throat and a headache."

"But still, he could seriously be hurt." I argued.

"Well… That's his prob not ours."

I noticed that the banging and the coughing had stopped so I was a little relieved. However I quickly found myself in the center of those six boys attention. They had surrounded me and now started pushing me around more and more forcefully until one of them just let me fly past. I landed hard against the wall and let out a small scream of pain, to stay in my role. Moments after I had touched the ground the metal door flew open. And out came a boy with red eyes and a very bad cough. On top of that he had a stare in his eyes that could put even the most furious glares of Master Shifu to shame. He was furious. He pounced on top of the nearest guy and rammed him into the wall. Then knee striked the next two and worked his way two the boy that had let me fly into the wall. He broke one boys arm by hitting it with an axe chop while the boy punched and kicked the other one in the groin. He went down with a quiet, very high pitched squeal. And before the last one could react, he was looking at the ground finding him in a painful headlock.

"Let me go you freak. What did I do to you, you moron? Let me go and I promise I won't tell the matron."

"Not so funny, is it? Suffocating, ey? Oh and that bluff was terrible I know as well as you do that Matron isn't here. She's gone shopping. As for you, I'll let you share the experience of a headache." He said laughing as if he was crazy.

He let the boys head go and waited for him to straighten up. Still giggling he let the boy get some air.

"Now all you have to do is look here." The attacked boy whispered.

The last boy of the bunch did just that and received a powerful two handed slap to the ears. His opponent dropped instantly holding his ears and cursing. The boy sat down and took deep breaths. He calmed down and went back into his room. Closing the door carefully. It wasn't before too long that the bullies were back on track. Matron made us food and we went to bed.

I woke up the next morning before sunrise. I looked out of the window and was stunned by what I saw. The boy from the room was outside doing laps around the field that had a dirt track around it. I decided to join him. I walked downstairs. I got stopped however by a boy I didn't know yet.

"Listen." The boy said.

Tina, right?"

I nodded shyly.

"I envy your guts kid. I really do. I've been here just as long as him, but I really have never had the balls to do what you did yesterday. I didn't really care, to be honest. But he is my responsibility. Whatever he does is my fault. And yes I know it's my fault whatever happens to him as well. If you go out there, he will hurt you."

"I only wanted to thank him…"

"Thank him?"

"He made those bullies go away." I said trying to stay in my role.

"Fine." The boy sighed.

"Your funeral."

He let me pass and I went outside. I waited for a few seconds and he was passing me. He stopped and looked puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

He looked nervous. He kept looking around and was constantly playing around with a stone. He sat down and motioned me to do the same. I did.

"Now spill. What do you want?"

"I wanted to thank you." I said pretending to be nervous.

"You helped me by fighting those bullies."

"I… don't recall me fighting recently. But no probs. But tell me, why are you really here? Don't try to hide it. All you're doing is acting. So drop it and start to talk."

"I… I don't know wh… What you are talking… About."

"Fine… Have it your way. Last night I had a look at your file. You have no reason to be so nervous, without any trace of self-confidence. You come from a family with only masters of self- defense. I checked it. So presuming that you are just half as good as them you still would be a green belt in at least one martial art. So you have no reason to be that insecure, even with dead parents. You and I both know that the knowledge that you can take care of yourself is enough to have a backbone worth mentioning. You are only acting. So what do you want?"

Suddenly He stopped moving. Bùmíng appeared out of nowhere. He looked at the boy, sighed and then looked at me.

"You know who this is?" he asked.

I looked at the boy closely, but couldn't put his appearance to a name, so I shook my head.

"That's Bùmíng, or the freak. I couldn't find his real name… But I strongly doubt it even exists in this mind. But that's not why I'm here. You have just put yourself into the best position to blow your cover. But I've got good news. He's faking as well. He doesn't have a mental disorder. He is fighting for what he believes is right. I don't know what it is exactly, but if you mention his parents and he doesn't go all out on you, you just apprehended your suspect. Good luck and act well."

He disappeared and time returned to normal.

"Fine." I sighed.

"If you want to talk about bluffing. How is your mental condition then? I heard after you found your parents you turned into what you are now."

"Don't go down that path girl."

"You can drop the act as well. If you weren't acting you would have pounced me already, wouldn't you?"

There was an uneasy silence, which was broken by a sigh.

"Fine, you got me. So, what do you want?"

"To ask you why you are fighting."

"Because I do. I let myself get bullied so others don't suffer the same fate. Someday they'll learn."

"Aww… How cute is this."

We turned around saw the bullies minus the one with a broken arm. Backing them up were the sports guys. In the back I saw the divas watching.

"Slit eyes and the freak show. Now that is a crime against humanity and beyond. How about we have some fun guys?"

They surrounded us.

"Get out of here, kid. I lied, I still am a psycho. I just have some control over it." The boy hissed.

I ran towards them but they immediately pushed me back. I flew backwards and hit the boy in the face with my elbow. I "was shocked" and looked up at him. He stared at me with that horrific glare. I saw him wink. Then he picked me up spun me around a few times and tossed me over the boys. I landed hard on my back bit didn't injure myself too bad. Emily and the others ran up to me.

"Hey Tina! You okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay that's it. He's going down." Jack said.

Jim nodded and they both started off towards Bùmíng's actual form.

"No guys." Emily said.

"Let it slide. He'll be on the floor in no time."

We watched him and soon saw him with that look in his face again. And a few minutes later no one was standing. He did do a thorough job with them. Making sure that they wouldn't be able to stand. He had kneed them into their thighs. He walked off and headed back to his room. The later day continued just fine. But in the evening, we had a visitor.

"Okay kids. This here is Captain Roy Atkins. As some of you might have noticed, the Corps is expanding and has a need for recruits. But I'll let the Captain continue. Please talk nicely to them."

"Will do, Ma'am." He said.

He was a small man, but no doubt he was an experienced soldier. His arms were scarred. He turned to us, studying us.

"Okay… Those of you, who are not over the age of ten years leave."

"There were more children here now then I had seen. I looked around and spotted Bùmíng secluded in a corner of the hall. A couple of minutes later the silence we had returned.

"Good." The Captain said.

"Now, you probably want to know why I am here. The answer is, the government wants higher qualified units on the field. The solution at first was a longer training period. But soon we noticed we were falling behind with troop numbers and quality. The higher ups then had the most promising idea in this millennium. They put the military school program into action. So from this year onwards we will do an annual information day in orphanages like this one and schools. The goal is to find children that want to become soldiers. You will be taught how to read, write and do mathematiques, along with other basic skills you will need. This schooling period consists of two stages. Stage one is a testing period of one term going a length of four months. Then Stage Two takes over until you reach the age of sixteen. You will be sent to a boot camp at the end of term your birthday is. Your whole education will be consisting of only military relevant skills. Are there any questions up until this point?"

A boy lifted his hand and the soldier nodded.

"Can we still jump off of the program after the first term ended?"

"Of course not. That why we have that first term. It will decide if you have what it takes. The only two other ways out of that path is an accident that renders you out of service, the loss of an arm for example, or you wait until you're sixteen. Any other questions? Good, what's your question?"

"If I was interested, and over sixteen, where would I go?"

"You would go directly to boot camp and stick with the old program. Any other questions? Now as I was saying you will only be taught relevant skills, so your grades in normal schools won't necessarily be the same. Now if there aren't any questions, you are free to go. Please go other the option I just presented. I'll sign you in tomorrow at eleven hundred hours. Be on time. Thank you."

The next day came. Emily and the others had been discussing if they would sign up or not. We all decided not to. The next morning came and again I was up before most of the other children. I walked to the play area and heard matron yell.

"… I have had it up to hear with you, young man! You are going there if you want to or not. You are continuously fighting and bullying the other children. I will no longer have that. Either you sign up or I will for you. But you are no longer staying here! And that is final!"

She hit the stone out of the boy's hand. It flew towards me and hit the wall. The boy though, he just sat there looking for his stone. Matron had stormed off and he hit the floor looking around franticly. I picked it up and looked at it. I instantly recognized it. It was the very same stone I had put into the urn. I walked over to the boy and gave him the stone. He walked outside and I followed him.

"Thank you." He said.

"I guess I still owe you an explanation why I am doing this. So if you want to I'll do that now."

I nodded and he sighed.

"Fine. You probably think of me as a nuisance like the rest or that I'm a freak. You probably heard the rumor about the boy I apparently sent to hospital with a concussion. Truth is that's not what happened. The boy… He was my only friend… It was… He always said I should try and live with my… Condition… And then… That day… One of his throws went… wide… and hit me on the head… I snapped… Next thing I know… He's on the floor… Unconscious… He died because I… I had shattered his… His vertebrate in… The… Neck… Since then... I let myself get bullied… I had to get myself under control… I think I only hope… I'll get the same as him in the end…"

He had his head between his knees. Breathing hard. The stone was lying next to him. I noticed the carvings again. I stared at them until he picked it up again.

"What do those carvings mean?" I asked.

"R.T.R. It means remember the reason. It remembers me why I am who I am. I do what I do to save overs from suffering as much as I did. Look your friends are already watching us. Let's make this easy for them. Let them pick on me… Just drop me to the floor and you'll have no problems. But promise me one thing… Please do the same when I'm gone."

We stood up and he threw a half- hearted punch at me. I used the same technique that he had used on the young lion and slammed him onto the ground. I turned and walked away. This time I didn't even have to act uneasy. Then it was time to sign up. Out of the hundred children allowed to sign up only then did so. One of the was Bùmíng. They packed their stuff and left in a military "cargo van". The rest of the day we were allowed to send as we wished so I decided to take a nap.

When I woke up I was back in the cave. I looked around and saw my mental self playing cards with Bùmíng's. I had to do my best and more to suppress the laugh that was due to the scene. But I managed to stay silent.

"Aww, come on." My Image cried out.

"That's the tenth time you won in a row. That's not possible."

"Hey, you shuffle the cards, you deal the cards. You even made me play with only my underwear on. So how in god's name could I cheat?"

He stood up and turned around a few times. That was too much even for me. I started to laugh. I couldn't stop. After what seemed like ages I finally stopped. I got up and saw that he was dressed normally again.

"So you found out what you wanted to know. The meaning of the stone?"

I nodded.

"So, you now know what made him be so cold… But the question really is, do you understand why?"

I nodded.

"Good. I found out something more. It seems I can only view memories up to a specific time from the one you are currently reliving. So you will have to jump back in for me to continue. Are you up for the task?"

"Yeah, but could you give me the information I need beforehand this time. I'm probably gonna need it."

"Sure thing. The next memory will be basic training in boot camp. I'll give you the stuff as soon as you are in the memory."

I did what he said and lay down on the bed. Instantly I fell asleep.

Author's note:

There it is. I hope you liked it and didn't forget my reminder to review this story.

Now what to say about the chapter. I think it gives you a good glimpse on how the character of Búmìng developed to be a member of ghost. It showed what he believed in and maybe he still does. Anyway we finally know what the engravements mean to him.

Plus, I know the scenario may seem a little extreme and it probably is. But the main reason I put it on paper like that is to thank a good friend of mine who believed in what he did, just like Búmìng, he let himself be target of bullies to spare new arrivals. I respect him for that and hope that it will do some good to our socil envirement. We should all pull at one leaver not do things seperately... Anyway I'm trailling off.

Do review and give me your oppinion on the chapter and/or if you think what Búmìng did was good making himself the only target of bullying.

Till next time,

Cheers


End file.
